Edward's Queen
by QueenIsabellaofCleves
Summary: AU. Edward VI lives on and is in search of a woman worthy to be called Queen of England. Elizabeth's suggestion - the Lady Anne's niece- takes the court by storm. As alliances are forged and family bonds are broken the Tudor court is changed forever.
1. Chapter 1

_November 6th, 1555_

**Greenwich Palace**

* * *

><p>"Your Majesty, the Lord Dudley would like an audience," Edward glanced up from his papers at the servant.<p>

_If he mentions consorts once more I may need to have him beheaded._

"Send him," was the young king's response.

Footsteps approached and without looking up he inquired, "What is it now, Northumberland?"

"Well, Your Majesty as you know, you're in your eighteenth year. It is time for you to marry and produce an heir." Northumberland did not cower in his former ward's presence like most courtiers.

"I know my duties, Dudley," Edward's tone was curt, Northumberland was pushing a French alliance on him more.

"I am aware, Your Grace. Do you have any consorts in mind?" Dudley's urgent tone made Edward finally look up from the letter he was reading.

_Of course he's here to talk about consorts once more._

"I do not. However, I will inform you that Elizabeth of Valois is too young for me to consider. Joanna of Austria is not quite pretty. Catherine of Sweden has been corresponding with me," He paused to hold up the letter he was reading. "She is intelligent but does not pull my interest, to worsen the matter she is poisoned by that parasitic Catholicism. Dorothea of Denmark is too young. There do not seem to be any available consorts my own age." Edward glanced at Dudley, allowing him to speak.

"My good king Edward, you are in your eighteenth year, there must be a woman available to take your hand. Dorothea is a bit young I agree, being only a girl of nine"

Edward nodded.

"However, Catherine of Sweden is fourteen years of age. I think she may be a good fit, you could have her convert to Protestantism when she arrives here."

"She has a pre-contract. I'm quite sure of it, she's the first Swedish princess in centuries." Edward balled up the letter and tossed it aside.

Northumberland nodded, "Elizabeth of Valois-"

"Is a girl of only ten, Northumberland," Edward was growing exasperated.

_I do not want a French girl!_

"Well, Joanna is not pretty but she has proven her ability to bear sons."

_Joanna would be a bore. I want a lively woman, one that can go riding with me._

"I do not desire for her to be my consort, Northumberland."

"I deeply suggest Elizabeth, she may be young but she would make quite an impression on the English people." Dudley asserted his position once more.

_The French won't give a large dowry nor will they offer a strong alliance._

A knock on the chamber door cut the mounting tensions between Northumberland and Edward.

"You may enter," Edward leaned back in his chair and exhaled deeply. His older sister, Elizabeth, entered the room, her skirts and long red hair swishing in different directions as she walked. She was one of his advisers while he negotiated a marriage for her.

"Your Majesty," she curtsied before him.

"Northumberland," she gave a nod to the duke.

"Lady Elizabeth," Northumberland bowed.

"What brings you sister?" Edward inquired, his spirits lifted.

"Well the talk of the court is that Edward VI is looking for a bride," she chuckled.

"There seems to be no suitable woman worthy to be Queen of England," he shook his head.

Elizabeth frowned, "I have a suggestion, if I may."

"Hopefully it won't be Elizabeth of Valois," Edward laughed.

"No, Isabella of Cleves, the niece of the Lady Anne. Her brother's daughter by a Sophia of Guelders, some extinct German duchy. The duke sent his daughter to live with Lady Anne after her mother died, she's her ward. Her father feels that she will not marry highly and his new wife will make sure that she does not." Elizabeth handed her brother a locket.

Edward smiled at his sister and opened it. Inside her saw a pretty girl. She had bright reddish blonde hair, blue eyes, long delicate eye lashes, with pretty features.

_The perfection of this girl, one of God's angels, yet she is of flesh._

"How old is she, sister?"

"She is a young woman of seventeen. I take it you find her pretty." Elizabeth laughed.

"I would like to send for her. How soon can you bring her here?"

_She must be my wife!_

"I can have her here by noon if that's fine with you," His sister offered.

Edward looked out of the window, where the sun was beginning to rise.

"Bring her," he nodded to his sister and Northumberland to dismiss them.

Elizabeth curtsied and left. Northumberland lingered, "Your Grace, a German princess-"

"I dismissed you, Northumberland," Edward interjected and raised an eyebrow at the duke.

"Yes, Your Highness," Dudley bowed and left the chamber.

Edward opened the locket again to behold the face of this German princess. She reminded him of the Lady Elizabeth more so than the Lady Anne. His mind drifted to his sister Mary, Queen of Spain. She had recently sent news back to England of the birth of her daughter, Catherine of Spain and the year before news of a son, Henry. The Spanish Queen was definitely happy with her marriage and completely Catholic realm, just as Elizabeth had said she would. A match for Elizabeth was harder to grasp, although Eric of Sweden was the prime choice. The negotiations were already taking place and he would arrive to England shortly. He looked at the locket again, this German girl had heavy lids and finely shaped lips. He was so enamored by this portrait than he barely heard the knock at the door.

"Come in," he called softly.

Elizabeth enter with the Lady Anne close behind. Edward glanced behind him, with amazement he realized it was noon.

_I surely haven't spent the entire morning gazing at this portrait!_

"You want my niece, yah?" Lady Anne seemed a bit nervous.

"If she is willing to be my wife, I will marry her before Yuletide. She is your ward, correct?" Edward didn't want to go through the formalities but he needed consent.

"Yes and I give my consent. If she is to be your wife I shall write to my brother of the alliance." Lady Anne had learned in her years in England and was not as simple as first described.

"That would be a great favor you would give to the noble Kingdom of England," Edward shook her hand.

Edward's eyes were eager like that of a child. "May I meet the Lady Isabella?"

"Ah yes." Anne nodded and Edward left the two women in his chamber. He opened the door, expecting to see his soon-to-be bride but saw no one.

"She is in the Queen's quarters," Elizabeth offered, a smirk plastered on her face.

Edward left for the Queen's chambers and when he opened the door, his eyes widened. The Lady Isabella stood before him, so shocked she forgot to bow for a moment. Suddenly she dropped to her to her knees.

"Your Majesty," Her voice was trembling but it sounded beautiful.

He knelt beside her and helped her to her feet.

He gazed at her, taking in her presence and beauty. He noticed all of the features that he had seen in the portrait but his eyes traveled up and down. Her bosom was quite raised and her hips were wide, well made for childbearing. Her waist was small and she had delicate hands. She was not tall and her face was slender. Her eyes were wide and consuming, a deep blue-gray and her nose small, finely shaped. She was more striking in person.

_I must say something!_

"You are the Lady Isabella?"

"I am, Your Majesty,"

"You are a German princess I take it,"

Isabelle nodded. "I would assume so, I am the daughter of William, Duke of Cleves and Sophia of Guelders."

"A witty woman you are I see," Edward smirked.

"Thank you, Your Majesty."

Edward noticed her staring at him and wondering what she was thinking.

"How long have you stayed in England?"

"I was brought to my aunt, the Lady Anne, when I was a small girl of three. My mother had just passed away, she fell from her horse."

"My mother died soon after she bore me, her name was Jane."

"Jane is a pretty name,"

"What languages do you know?"

"Well because my aunt is the King's Beloved Sister, I was fortunate enough to learn Latin, Greek, Spanish, French, and German fluently."

"Well it is good to know that I can take you to diplomatic events and you be regarded as well learned," He found himself gazing upon her again.

Without thinking, he embraced her and planted a kiss on her lips. She jumped back, startled.

He wanted to possess her, hold her close to him and join their bodies together. He wanted her for more than just an alliance, he lusted her deeply in that moment.

Edward gazed upon the lovely Isabella, he could have consummated with her in that moment. He pressed her against the wall, kissing her passionately. His mind was not working, only his body. He attempted to undo her corset. She placed a hand on his chest.

"Your Majesty!" she was shocked, not angry.

Edward backed away, his face flushed red."My apologies, madam. Your beauty overtakes me so that my mind does not work,"

"It is quite alright, Your Grace. I just do not wish for our marriage to be considered invalid on any grounds," She bowed her head.

_Lord banish these sinful thoughts from me!_

"Say you'll be my wife," He whispered.

He held out his hand to her and she took it. He brought her back into his arms, she felt warm. He suddenly felt a tenderness in his heart.

"King Edward, you have all of the beautiful women in Europe of choose from. Why me, the forgotten German princess?"

"Because the 'forgotten German princess' was the most fair of all the women of Europe," He smiled at her and kissed her forehead.

"I will be your wife," she murmured. "If your people will accept me as such,"

She broke their embrace. "I would not want to be found to have been impure,"

He lifted her chin. "Edward the Sixth and Isabella of Cleves, by the Grace of God, King and Queen of England, Ireland and France, Defenders of the Faith, and of the Church of England in Earth Supreme Heads"

"That sounds wonderful, Your Grace. If you will have me and if God will it, I will be what you ask of me," Isabella murmured.

_This woman would make the perfect wife._

"Then you shall be my wife," He whispered.

"At your discretion, Your Majesty." The German princess smiled and Edward found her even more beautiful.

"I will move you to the palace immediately. It would so please me if you were sleeping in these rooms tonight. You would have as many servants as you wished and you could wear my mother's gowns until some were made for yourself. Say you'll come," He was almost cooing to this woman.

"If my aunt allow it, I will come"

Edward left her and returned to his chamber. The Ladies Anne and Elizabeth were still there, waiting.

"What did you think of her?" Elizabeth inquired, she had a smirk.

"She is beautiful and intelligent. I would like her to remain at court from now on, if that is favorable to you Lady Anne."

"It would appear that my brother is smitten with your niece," Elizabeth chuckled.

The former queen's brow furrowed before she nodded. "I will write to my brother then?"

"I would suggest you do so immediately," Edward bowed to his father's fourth wife.

"I will leave for my home then. Farewell, Your Majesties." She curtsied as left the chamber.

Edward turned to his sister, "I am not 'smitten' with her. I just think she is a very handsome woman."

"Is that why you stared at that portrait all morning?" Elizabeth countered .

"How would you know?"

"You were stiff when you took leave of us. You hadn't moved for a while." Elizabeth was observant and she knew her brother well.

"Whatever the case, you now have a Protestant German princess as your queen-to-be. I hope my brother is pleased."

"I could not be any happier to behold her face. She is innocent and virtuous, I could not fathom a better queen for England's people." Edward heard himself, lavishly praising a woman he barely knew.

_Elizabeth is right. This girl has gotten me quite smitten with her._

"She has two servants with her but I am quite sure the Lady Isabella would appreciate your audience more, Your Majesty." Elizabeth's voice was slightly mischievous but she curtsied and took leave of Edward.

Edward sat at his desk to write. He had to inform all of Europe that Edward VI of England was off the table.


	2. Chapter 2

_November 7th, 1555_

**Greenwich Palace**

* * *

><p><em>Why on Earth would he want <em>me?_ I pray he's nothing like his father. Oh the brute Henry VIII! It is true he gave my aunt, Lady Anne, a quite generous settlement and precedence over most of the women in England but a tyrant nonetheless! My father sent me to England to live a private life because he didn't want his precious Isabella anywhere near a royal court. And yet I am here, to marry the King of England._

Isabella knew there was no use trying to fight the fact that she would be married to Edward, she just prayed she could get out of the marriage with her head. Her two maids, Ruth and Ethel, were heating water over the open fire.

"Oh Lady Isabella the king must be deeply infatuated with you to give you such wonderful chambers!" Ruth chirped and strode across the room to help her out of the bed.

The chamber had high ceilings and the walls were almost completely covered with tapestries, some of biblical scenes while other depicted the Wars of the Roses and the rise of the Tudors. One wall was completely made of glass and covered by silk curtains. This world of silk and gold was new to her for the Lady Anne had been quite a shrewd woman when it came to spending. At Chelsea Manor her bed sheets had been woolen and hand made by her aunt. She had brought one with her but the silk sheets and feather pillows were a far cry from what she was used to. She finally understood why any woman would want to marry highly just for luxury. She had always been comfortable with her aunt but now she pampered and dainty like women she had once despised for their weakness.

"If the King be infatuated with me now I pray he remains that way so that I do not spend my last days in utter despair," Isabella shooed her maid and began removing her nightgown.

"You mustn't say such," Ethel chided. She filled a basin with the warm water.

_What if he's like his father? What if I can't bear sons? Will I be executed?_

"He frightens me, Ethel. What if I cannot bear him a son? Will I be imprisoned like Catherine of Aragon or worse beheaded on the Tower Green?" Isabella longed for her aunt so she could run into her arms and cry to her.

"Do not think of such. The women of your family have not a trouble of bearing sons, I could not imagine you having difficulty of any sort. Sons and daughters, healthy ones too." Ethel was an elderly woman and she was naturally soothing.

Isabella allowed the two maids to wash and clothe her in a soft green gown. Her mind was reeling at the fact that she would be made a queen.

_The forgotten German princess, a queen. Maybe I can learn to love this man. He seems lively, and that kiss… oh! Yes, I will love him as a true wife. Perhaps, he may even love me._

She had seen the lust in his eyes, felt him against her but she had liked it. She has wanted him and only her sense had kept her pure. A knock roused her from her thoughts and of course it was Edward, a much more solemn man than he had been the day before. In his hand was a bright red rose and the lust in his eyes had gone.

"Lady Isabella," He presented her with the rose and placed a ring upon her finger.

The ring was pure gold with a large sapphire set in it. It fit her finger almost perfectly and she marveled at the obviously expensive gift. She placed the rose beside a book she had been reading, remembering the symbol of the Tudors was a rose.

"Thank you, Your Grace," She bowed her head, only for him to lift it and kiss her cheek.

He seemed to like to kiss her. His bright red-gold hair framed his face and his green eyes glowed.

"I have come to spend this morn with you, so that I might know you more than your exquisite beauty."

"Well your company is much appreciated, My Lord. I-"

He placed a kiss upon her lips and she felt herself melt, she knew it was a sin to feel such ways for a man but Edward was worth it.

"We are to be married on the 14th of this November," Edward went on.

Isabelle gasped. "That is so soon!"

"Is that too soon?" Edward inquired.

"Absolutely not, Your Grace, I am just shocked that you wish to marry me that soon."

_Why can it not be sooner?_

He smirked. "I am already quite fond of you. A humble lady not quite aware of how much she has enchanted me,"

"Your words flatter and frighten me, Your Grace. I would much prefer to keep my head upon my shoulders rather than be accused of being a witch and beheaded for the accusations of witchcraft," Isabelle pulled herself away from him.

Edward frowned and for a moment Isabella thought she had displeased him.

"I do not wish to frighten you my dear Isabella. I only wish to make you the happiest queen." His voice was soft and Isabella felt foolish.

She turned away in fear and shame. "Will you desire me as you do now if I cannot bear you a son?"

She felt her heart flutter in her chest and a hand was placed upon her shoulder.

His eyes burned with earnest and Isabella allowed him to embrace her."Do not fret Lady Isabella for I will love you as a true husband. I am aware that my father's precedent leaves a stain upon me but I ask of thee to look upon me as if I were a man of common birth rather than a king,"

She felt that he wanted nothing more than to be loved in a way she knew she could provide. He wanted a partner not just a woman to produce sons.

"I will look upon you by your own merits. I apologize for my fears for I have not been justified in them," She whispered and looked away.

He turned her head back to him. "It is alright for you to express such feeling to me for that is how one finds love,"

"Is it odd for me to say that I may actually have already fallen for you, Your Grace?" His comforts were already rivaling those of her aunt and she had just met this man.

"It is not for I felt the same as soon as my eyes befell your lovely face. May we enjoy the afternoon meal together?" His air of protector and lover was much of an intrigue for Isabella and she nodded swiftly.

A loud knock upon the large wooden door startled her. He broke their embrace with a kiss upon her cheek and turned to go.

"Are you to leave now?" She inquired, she was disappointed her time with him was cut short.

He shook his head and lines appeared in his face."I must. There seems to be a rebellion raising arms against me,"

"In the north I suppose. Where the Catholics are?" She had heard these talks in the marketplace before.

"Yes. How did you know of this?" His eyes widened.

"There were rumors earlier in the year, around harvest time I hear of these rebels, although most times I was shooed away. 'Men talk' they called it," She crossed the room and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Did you hear of names?"

"No I am afraid but your army is strong and there are few that would challenge your authority. You are much loved and respected by our people. 'Our Good King Edward' they call you quite fondly as if you were their own babe. This rebellion shall falter soon," She tried her best to comfort him as she could see the distress in his face.

He rested his head in her bosom and she sat upon her bed with him, stroking his head gently.

"You are a great comfort, I wish I could remain here with you but I must go meet with my Privy Counsel. I will be able to meet you for the meal as I said I would." He bid her farewell and disappeared down the hall.

"You're spending the afternoon with the king?" Ethel's raspy voice sounded from across the room.

"Yes, Ethel may I have the blue gown for today?" It was Isabella's favorite dress because it had been her mother's.

"Oh of course you can dear. Would you like me to get your riding gear together as well?"

"Please do Ethel I must not have him thinking that I'm a dainty wench incapable of riding even the most tame of beasts." Isabella laughed for the first time since she'd been away from her aunt.

Ruth was prancing about the room again."When you marry the king you must bring the Lady Anne to see this palace,"

"Ruth, my aunt was queen before any of this," Isabella knew Ruth was overly excited and had probably forgotten everything she knew.

"I thought she was King Henry's sister!"

Isabella rolled her eyes."Those were terms of the annulment Ruth, remember?"

"Let's not speak of an annulment when you are to be married. Ruth and I must prepare a dress for you," Ethel interjected, shooting Ruth a warning glance.

A harsh knock at the door startled the three the women and Ethel rushed to open it. She curtsied, "Lord Dudley,"

Isabella had heard of this Dudley, he was one of the King's major advisers. Why was he here if Edward was meeting with the Privy Counsel?

"Lady Isabella?" He inquired.

"Lord Dudley," she nodded to him.

This man was tall and skinny, his voice deep and threatening. She already felt quite uneasy in his presence and looked away.

His tone was silky and condescending."I have come to discuss the issue of your dowry."

"Lord Dudley, I do believe it is the Lady Anne and my father Duke of Cleves that you shall be discussing this with. If you must know the Lady Anne is giving the King Richmond Palace, Hever Castle, and her home in Sussex for my dower. I am not sure what my father is going to give so may I ask why you have come to my chamber?" Her voice was level but she was outraged, this Lord Dudley had no right to question her.

"My Lady, I did not mean to offend but I must find what the king would expect from a woman that he wants as a bride, he is as a son to me,"

She was irate, she held higher precedence over him in court."That is all very well but the King is in his majority. I'm quite sure he has the ability to determine whether or not I am a suitable wife. He has spoken to me upon his own accord and he finds me to make a good companion to him."

"Have you ever been bedded Lady Isabella?"

She stood and faced him, her chest heaving in anger."I will ask you to leave, Lord Dudley. No man may question my chastity so bluntly, you bring shame to yourself for asking me such!"

"I will take leave of you, but remember My Lady Isabella I can cause you to lose the King's favor long before he takes your hand." He snarled and left her chamber.

Isabella sat in a chair and contemplated the events that just happened before her. She had just been threatened by the Duke of Northumberland. She had an enemy at court before she had even left her chamber. He wanted to cause her fall and she could not allow that to happen. 'I can cause you to lose the King's favor before he takes your hand' he had said.

_Not unless I cause your fall first._


	3. Chapter 3

_November 8th, 1555_

**Greenwich Palace**

* * *

><p>"Your Majesty, I find the Lady Isabella quite insufferable and I disapprove of a marriage between yourself and the German <em>brat,<em>"Northumberland spat as he entered Edward's chamber.

Edward frowned at Northumberland, "She is quite kind to me, a great comfort. How is that you find displeasure in her?"

Dudley sniffed, "She has a temper as fierce as that of Anne Boleyn."

Elizabeth visibly stiffened as Northumberland pointed out her mother's vicious temper that eventually led her to fall from Henry VIII's favor.

"I have known the Lady Isabella for many years and she has never displayed any sort of distasteful acts so which you proclaim," Edward's sister protested from where she sat beside his desk.

Edward nodded at his sister's testimony, "You must have done some misdeed to anger her."

"Your Grace, I only inquired if she had been bedded," The duke's eyes were almost innocent.

_How dare he try to maintain the image of an innocent?_

"It was not your place to implicate such accusations!" Elizabeth was appalled.

Edward glared at his outspoken sister before turning his icy gaze on Northumberland.

"You will leave the Lady Isabella in peace. I have already made the official betrothal. Duke William of Cleves has already set sail for England to discuss the dowry. There is a banquet being planned to honor our betrothal. It has already been made official that she will be my bride. You will not even attempt drive her away from this court or it will be your head, Northumberland." His tone was harsher than any had ever heard.

_He will _not_ overstep his boundaries again. _I _am the king, not him._

"As you wish, Your Grace." Northumberland faltered as he realized that Edward was no longer a boy but a man and a king.

"You may dismiss yourself," Edward growled as he walked back towards his desk.

Elizabeth smirked at Northumberland, he may have gotten Edward to marry her off but she could still watch his downfall begin with her excellent suggestion of a bride. The Lady Anne's niece had been perfect for her brother, she was lively and well-educated just as he'd wanted. She may have once loved his son but her disgust for Northumberland himself was evident.

Edward sat in his chair with a sigh and rubbed his temples.

"May I fetch the Lady Isabella to soothe you, Your Majesty?" Elizabeth suggested.

"Please do, sister." He grumbled like he did when they were children.

_It will be a shame when Elizabeth leaves for Sweden._

Edward watched his sister leave his chamber and he opened a letter from the king of France.

_That Henry II should not be bringing Elizabeth of Valois and yet he is. I pray Northumberland can remain quiet._

He was nearly done reading when Elizabeth returned with Isabella.

_Ah, such a comforting sight._

His betrothed bowed before him, "Your Majesty,"

"Ah, Lady Isabella please come hither. It would much please me for you to do so," His eyes were alight when she entered the room and he was much delighted to embrace his wife-to-be.

"You do not look well, Your Grace. Are you alright?" She inquired and caressed his face with her fingers.

"I feel rather light-headed but much more so annoyed. I hear the Duke of Northumberland had inquired whether or not you had been bedded." His lip curled with annoyance.

Isabella waved her hand. "That he did and he was swiftly dismissed . I am much more concerned with your health for England needs a strong king ruling. Did you not eat?"

"I promise I will eat as soon I make some arrangements for the banquet I informed you of." He knew he must have appeared as a babe to her, he had not eaten much the day before or anything at all on this day.

"Elizabeth is quite capable of looking over things for a moment," Elizabeth looked up at this. "you must feed your body so that the mind works. I noticed you did not eat nary a morsel when you were with me." Isabella grabbed Edward's hand and pulled him to his feet.

Elizabeth observed from a distance as she always did and nodded to her brother, "I promise you that everything will be the most elaborate spectacle that shall so much please thee, Your Majesty." Elizabeth promised as she began to read through the papers upon his desk.

"I am willing to trust you Lady Elizabeth." Edward warned.

Elizabeth nodded and Isabella dragged him down the corridor. He had to admit he preferred being with her, however he had work to do. It was true that Elizabeth was a minor adviser to him while he worked out her marriage plans but he wanted to oversee what she was doing with the banquet plans.

"You worry so when you need not to." Isabella began rubbing his shoulders as he slid down into a chair at the head of the table.

"It is quite difficult to be king of England and not have a care at all," His attempts to defend himself were feeble.

"I am aware my dear and I am going to keep my strong husband well so that our people may have a protector against the other kingdoms." She cooed as food was piled onto plate by a servant.

_At least she has not left me to starve myself over trivial matters._

The scent of cooked meats reached his nose and he finally became aware of the nagging hunger in his belly. He hadn't eaten a full meal in days and he was grateful to Isabella. He ate the food greedily while his fiancé quietly sipped wine. It was much too soon when the meal ended but he was not quite ready to assume his duties.

"I must thank you for being concerned after my welfare. You have once again proved to be the rightful queen of England." He held her hand and kissed it.

"Thank you, Your Majesty. Now shall we spend this afternoon hunting?" Her eyebrow was raised as if she was challenging him.

He chuckled. "If that is what you wish, then aye we shall go out for a bit of hunting. Are you skilled?"

"Aye, Your Grace. I have acquired skills that would rival those of any man." She sipped her wine mischievously.

He held back a laugh. "You certainly jest, My Lady."

"I am afraid I do not. I have taken down bucks larger than myself afore I was a gal of nine years." Her blue-grey eyes flashed.

Edward brought himself to his feet and offered his hand to her. She rose and Edward again marveled at how he easily towered over her. He felt like a man when he was with her. Not a king or a boy but simply a man.

"I will get my riding gear and we shall be off." Isabella curtsied and hurried down the corridors to her own chambers.

Edward contemplated following her but he restrained himself. He would only have to wait five more days to marry her. Then afterwards there was of course her coronation, she would be his anointed queen. He began to think of their children. He could imagine strong sons to succeed him. Lady Anne had already informed them of her family's ability to bear children.

_She will have not a trouble of bearing me a son as well as daughters. The Tudor dynasty will be highly valuable, more powerful than the Spanish monarchs._

Isabella returned in her riding clothes and roused him from his thoughts of the future.

"Well I guess we should be heading towards the stables and you may pick your steed." Edward led her away from the palace for the first time to the stables.

As they entered he noticed she had a bow and arrows in her satchel.

_Always prepared for anything I see._

Isabella turned to him and winked. "I am sure you must prefer a summer hunt, would you not Your Grace?"

"Lady Isabella I shall hunt in any season. I am no weak man," He let out a hearty laugh.

"Aye, that is wonderful to hear. A winter hunt is quite fine to pass time." She immediately went to a stallion that was pacing his stable impatiently.

_She is never deterred. That stallion has barely been broken._

"A stallion, My Lady?" He signaled to the stable hand, a young boy named Richard.

The horse was taken from the stable and Isabella deftly climbed onto his back and rode the horse in circles for a moment.

"Aye, he rides well. I want him as my personal horse if that is alright with Your Grace." She gave him a childish pout and he couldn't refuse her.

"Only the best for my queen-to-be." He was growing more and more fond of her, he was beginning to believe that he could find what most kings never found: love.

_If this feeling is in fact that of love I will have the rarest of all jewels and by that I will also have to most valuable of them._

"Thank you, Your Majesty."

He mounted his horse and began to lead the red-haired woman into the woods and she kept in step with him for the ride until she suddenly stopped her horse and drew her bow. Edward spotted her quarry yards away, a bright orange fox. Her arrow whistled through the air and hit the fox directly in the throat. She rode over to her catch and held it up to him.

"Good catch, Isabella" He called to her, reveling in her name on his lips.

She flashed him a smile and sent her horse into a gallop. Edward smirked and set out on his horse behind her. He stopped once they reached a clearing. His fiancé was perched on her horse and nodded to a large buck grazing not too far off. He knew she wanted him to take it down but he wanted to see if her words had substance. He nodded to her then the buck. She dipped her head and drew her arrow.

The buck fell with a thud and Isabella smiled widely. "I warned you it was no jest."

"I see that your skills surpass that of many men. However, I assure that I can take down a much larger buck," He laughed again and rode ahead.

"Oh Your Grace I am sure you could catch one but I do believe that you could not reach the top of the ravine before I." She giggled as her stallion began to outpace his own horse.

He urged his horse into a canter and Isabella soon threw hers into a gallop. As the ravine grew closer he realize just how skilled she was at riding. Soon she was at the top of the ravine looking down at him, her hair blown in various directions. The sun was sliding lower in the sky and light hit her hair, turning it to flame. She was more beautiful than the goddess Diana and for a moment Edward had forgotten where he was.

He eventually reached her side. "Ah, you are truly skilled in your riding."

"Thank you, Your Grace-"

Edward interjected. "You may call me Edward when we are not in court."

She nodded. "Well Edward it is getting late. Why don't you make a catch so that we may make our journey back."

He noticed a herd just ahead of them, grazing. He reached for his own arrows and took aim.

_Lord do not allow me to miss this buck._

His arrow hit the shoulder and herd scattered in frenzy.

"We must follow it!" Isabella galloped after the injured buck and Edward followed.

When he went hunting there was simply a hit or miss but he had never pursued an injured animal. He had to admit he felt free and with Isabella by his side he couldn't think of anything else in the moment.

_I can only thank God and Elizabeth for sending me this perfect companion. She is much more than an alliance and soon Dudley will see that I have made a remarkable decision._

He watched Isabella dig into her stirrups and shoot an arrow at the frantic creature. Her arrow pierced it directly through the neck and yet it still fled from them.

_She is quite extraordinary._

"You shall have to shoot him in his heart. He is a lively one yet." She laughed and continued her pursuit.

He drew another arrow and followed behind, trying to mimic her hands-free riding.

She seemed to have noticed, "Do not fall."

He gave a short nod and focused in on his quarry. With a snap the arrow whizzed through the air and the buck fell.

Isabella clapped and gave Edward a rush of pride. "Aye that was an exciting hunt do you think not?"

"That it was Lady Isabella but we must be heading back now." He turned to leave and Isabella's horse trotted steadily next his own.

"Most men fall when they attempt to ride while shooting for the first time. You must learn easily." she said quietly.

Edward beamed at her praise. "I learn easily through observation. You must tell me how you became such a skilled archer."

She seemed to brighten at this. "I was reading an account on the Mongols and then imitated it. I was a impressionable girl of eight and I fell from my horse many a time before I perfected it."

_Quite intelligent and tenacious._

"Why on earth would you emulate barbarians?" He gave a hearty laugh.

"I cannot quite remember," She paused. "I simply wanted to be as skilled. I would never besiege a city nor would I burn innocents."

"That is valuable information. The people of England would not accept a Mongol as queen." He winked at her.

They had reached the stables and Edward helped Isabella from her horse while Richard put them in their stables. Isabella curtsied and retreated to her chambers while Edward went to his counsel room. Elizabeth hadn't moved from her seat.

"You are dismissed Lady Elizabeth." Edward slumped down to reassume his work.

"Every detail pertaining to the banquet has been arranged, Your Majesty." Elizabeth curtsied and turned to leave.

The heavy wooden door slammed and for once Edward felt lonely. He wanted company and only one person came to mind.

_Do I want to combat the temptations of having Isabella lying beside me?_

He decided to test himself and sent for her.


	4. Chapter 4

_November 10th,1555_

**Greenwich Palace**

* * *

><p>Isabella didn't think that she'd ever get used to the high ceilings and elaborate tapestries in her chamber. It was made for a queen which she was not, not yet. The large family portrait with Henry VIII, Jane Seymour, Lady Elizabeth, the then Lady Mary, and Edward VI. It looked out of place to not include Catherine of Aragon and Anne Boleyn, the other two mothers of his children. Isabella knew today would be the day when she would be presented with women to add to her court. She would have preferred to just have Ruth and Ethel but as she watched Ethel amble around the room she knew her mother's wet nurse would not be with her much longer. She glanced at her other servant helping Ethel along. Ruth seemed to settle into her life at court, catching the eyes of many a courtier with her charming smile and humble personality. Isabella also noted her curly brown hair and bright green eyes for Ruth was a pretty young girl of sixteen. She would be married soon, maybe to a count or baron and Isabella was happy for her.<p>

"Ruth are you finished admiring your reflection?" Isabella chuckled.

Ruth flushed red . "I am sorry Isabella. I have your dress ready if you wish to dress now."

Isabella shook her head. "I have time afore the banquet starts. Northumberland is to come when I should dress."

Isabella was comfortable in the pale yellow dress Lady Anne had stitched for her. It was not fancy in the slightest but it was still well done

Ruth wrinkled her nose. "Northumberland is quite sinister. I would not trust him to look after a cod."

"He knows better than to disobey the king. Ruth please watch your words when speaking of powerful men." Ethel interjected.

Ruth bowed her head. "Yes grandmother."

"Ethel has Ruth been approached by a suitor? I must approve of him." Isabella took her chance to change the subject.

Ethel chuckled. "The Earl of Pembroke's son Henry has asked for her hand. Henry Hastings also seems to have an eye for my dear Ruth, although I'm quite sure he is married to little Katherine Dudley. There was another man, ah, it was that Duke of Norfolk, Thomas Howard."

Ruth jumped to her feet. "The Duke of Norfolk?"

"I think you should take his hand. Little Ruth, a duchess. Think how proud Lady Anne and your mother would be." Isabella smiled.

Ruth curtsied before her face twisted itself into a sly expression. "Speaking of suitors, Isabella how was your night in King Edward's chamber?"

"Chaste," Isabella broke into a fit of laughter.

"Does thee enjoy his company?" Ethel rasped and sat down beside Ruth.

"Aye, and he doth enjoy mine as well. He revealed many things to me. Policy, the matter of his sisters, and his feeling about our marriage."

Ethel nodded. "Ah, that is wonderful my dear. Duchess Sophia would be quite proud of her little Isabella,"

A large knocking on the door startled them all and Ruth hurried to the door. It was Edward and he appeared quite distressed. He was not the bright and happy man he normally was.

"Why have you not dressed?" He demanded.

Isabella jumped to her feet. "Northumberland did not come to me. I was unaware that the banquet was so close to starting."

Isabella signaled Ruth to prepare her dress.

Edward rubbed his temples in frustration. "You do not have time. Guests have arrived and you are the hostess."

"I cannot wear this common dress." Isabella protested.

Edward grabbed Isabella's hand and began pulling her towards the door. "I will punish Northumberland but you must come welcome the guests then you may return to your apartments and change."

Isabella picked up the skirts on her little yellow dress and hurried after Edward. As she entered the grand ballroom she was distracted by the beauty. Elaborate tapestries, high ceilings, gold and silver cloths, the Tudor coat of arm dominated every wall. Servants hurried with food back and forth. She was even more aware of her disheveled appearance.

"Presenting the Spanish monarchs! King Phillip II and Queen Mary of Spain!"

She stood beside Edward and watch closely.

"We welcome you to England. I pray God has given you a safe travel," Edward bowed and Isabella instinctively curtsied, first to Phillip and then to Mary.

"Aye, our lord hath provided a rather easy journey from the Continent," Phillip II bowed and Mary curtsied as well to Edward.

Mary smiled. "May I present the king-"

"Ye did not acknowledge my betrothed." Edward interrupted his sister and nodded to Isabella.

Mary looked around quite confused.

"I see a pretty servant girl," Mary nodded to Isabella. "not a German princess. "

"I am Isabella of Cleves," Isabella heard her voice and cursed herself for sounding so timid.

Mary's eyes widened and her jaw dropped slightly as if she could not believe that Isabella could have been of royal blood. Phillip smirked at Edward before bowing to her. Mary, dumbfounded, curtsied without taking her gaze off of Isabella.

"You appear so plain," Mary clucked her tongue.

Isabella's cheeks flushed red. "It is a sitting dress for when I rest in my apartments. This is not the dress intended for the night feast."

Mary's critical eye rested on Isabella for a moment more before Phillip erupted in a hearty laugh.

"Ah, King Edward you must meet your nephew and heir," He lifted his small son and Edward took him from his arms.

Isabella wasn't startled by Phillip referring to his son as Edward's 'heir' as Mary had quite infamously refused to renounce her claim to the English throne. If Isabella and Edward died without issue then little Henry who sat in his uncle's arms would be King of Spain and England. Edward had told her how he felt about the prospect of Henry or Catherine ruling England and he had said he'd take Elizabeth's heirs before Mary's. Mary being a Catholic was a problem for Edward and Isabella knew it. She also knew that she could produce an heir. Her aunt Sybille had given birth to four sons and not one daughter. Isabella could repeat this successful pattern easily.

"Is he not just a delight?" Mary inquired haughtily.

"He is quite robust," Edward observed and gave the boy back to his mother.

Isabella observed Mary. She had the same red-gold hair that Edward had with soft blue eyes. Her face was set with wrinkles as if she had spent every day of her life in worry. Phillip proceeded to lead Mary and their son to the table.

"Presenting Mary of Guise and Mary, Queen of Scots!"

Isabella curtsied to Queen and Queen Dowager of Scotland as Edward bowed.

The older woman smirked at Isabella. "The Rough Wooing is of the past I see. Edward you have a lovely bride"

"I thank thee and pray that God provided a safe voyage," Edward's smile stretched from ear to ear.

Her daughter wrinkled her nose. "Pretty indeed but she has the appearance of a poor farm girl."

Isabella lowered her eyes. "I was planning to change, this is a sitting dress."

"I would hope so. Queen of England in title but not in appearance makes thee not a queen." The Queen of Scots rude comments were not unnoticed by her mother who gave her a glare.

Mary of Guise led her daughter away and sat across from the Spanish monarchs.

"I would much appreciate if the king would let me dress for I am mortified to appear as a simple farm girl." Isabella whispered to Edward.

Edward glared at her. "Lady Isabella, you must be here to receive the guests."

Isabella knew there was no use to argue with the king and stood next to him to receive the Continent's royal houses.

"Presenting King Henry II and Catherine de' Medici of France!"

The debonair French king stepped into the banquet followed by his wife and some of their children. Edward and Isabella bowed first to Henry, then to Catherine. Henry II returned the gesture and Catherine curtsied to Edward. Isabella stared at the French queen blankly.

Catherine scoffed. "I pray that the little Duchess does not expect me to curtsy for I will bow to no woman beneath my rank."

"She may be beneath you in rank presently but she surpasses you far in beauty and poise." Henry II jeered coldly.

Edward chuckled. "Aye, Henry I was quite assured that you would be bringing Queen Diane."

Catherine's face was one of humiliation and dejection. She and her children took their place at the table while Henry and Edward continued their jests at her expense. Isabella almost felt bad for the snooty French queen.

"Presenting the Lady Anne!"

Isabella was happy to see the familiar face of her aunt who gave her a peculiar look. She curtsied to Edward and Isabella who embraced her in a hug.

"Isabella I am aware that you enjoy the dress I crafted for you but I am afraid that this occasion does not fit your attire," Lady Anne's clucked her teeth.

Isabella giggled. "Aye, dear aunt I am to change."

Anne took a deep sigh of relief and turned to Edward. "Take care of my dear niece for she will give you twice of what you give unto her."

Anne curtsied a second time before taking her seat next to Isabella's.

"Presenting Charles V of the Holy Roman Empire!"

Edward and Isabella bowed.

"I pray that God blesses your union with many healthy children." The old emperor nodded to the young couple and sat beside his son Phillip.

"Presenting William and Maria of Cleves!"

Isabella watched her father walk into the room with his new wife, the Duchess.

"Ah, my dear Isabella. How you remind me of your dear mother."

Isabella curtsied to her father and his wife.

"Why thank you father."

Maria walked past Isabella without a word and William hurried after her.

"Presenting Henry of Portugal and Eric of Sweden!"

The young Swedish prince and the Portuguese king walked in side by side. Isabella and Edward went through their formalities with the last two foreign powers that would be attending the banquet. Isabella hurried back to her rooms in a frenzy. Ruth had dressed and plaited her hair while Ethel was waiting beside Isabella's dress.

"How did it go?" Ruth inquired as she hurried to her grandmother's side.

"Awful. I appeared as a farm girl and now I must redeem myself." Isabella scowled.

"Ah think nothing of it for you shall be a queen," Ethel chided.

* * *

><p><strong>I know Mary, Queen of Scots is supposed to be in France. I just needed some mother-daughter interaction.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

_November 10th,1555_

**Greenwich Palace**

* * *

><p><em>Curse Northumberland for his defiance! His hunger for a French ally will stop him at nothing, he has gone against his king and for that he shall suffer.<em>

Edward scowled as the Dudleys entered the banquet and took their seats at the end . Elizabeth sat beside him, marveling at her future husband, Prince Eric. Isabella had to be presented to court separate from as she dressed in her chamber and he was anxious to see her. The empty seat beside him made him twitch and he kept glancing towards the door. The casual conversations seemed to drone on and his mind was on the night Isabella had spent in his chamber. Seeing her in her night shift among his sheets had enthralled him but she cleverly wrapped herself in one coverlet and left the other for his use to prevent his touch. He thought about her head on his chest as he poured out things to her that he had shared with no other and she listened, comforting him when his eyes became misty. She spoke to him gently and watched him intently, she made him feel loved, a feeling a woman had never given him. His mother had died only days after his birth and his sisters were young at his birth. Yet, Isabella did it skillfully, as if it were an art. If the Lady Anne had been as loving and kind he pitied his father for seeking annulment from her.

"Presenting the Lady Isabella!"

His head turned sharply and the sight that his eyes befell enamored him more than her first portrait. She was dressed in a royal blue gown, with a dark green jewels in the bodice. Her hair was not covered by a hood and it flowed freely behind her, bright red like a flame. She curtsied and strode confidently to her seat beside him. She flashed him a smile and Edward nodded back to her.

"Ah, do I sense love between the English monarchs?" Henry II chuckled and raised his glass. "May God bless the union of Edward VI and the Lady Isabella with many healthy sons!"

"Amen!" Mary of Spain nodded her approval although Edward sensed a slight.

Mary wanted her son Henry to succeed him so that he could return England to Catholicism so that the Great Whore in Rome could rule over his people. Isabella sensed his discomfort and rested her hand upon his.

Isabella smiled at their guests. "As we pray for all of your kingdoms to grow and prosper."

The men seemed to watch Isabella as she charmed them. Edward felt even more blessed to possess her when the other kings could not. She was a gem, no less than that and Dudley scowled at her as she made herself more of a queen.

"Aye, Edward you have picked quite a lass. I, myself would not mind to seek annulment to compete for her hand." Phillip chuckled heartily at his jest while Henry II nodded in agreement.

Catherine de' Medici had grown used to the slights against her due to Henry's many mistresses but Mary had not for Phillip typically kept his affairs discreet. With a swift motion Mary had struck the King of Spain in front of the entire court. She grabbed her son and stormed off, the large doors slamming behind her.

"Well we now see who the real King of Spain is!" Eric of Sweden's laugh echoed around the silent banquet hall, causing the party to erupt in laughter and jests.

"Phillip does she handle your foreign policy?"

"I'm quite sure a lady as eloquent as Phillipa would not know the meaning of foreign policy."

Even the women giggled behind their fans to maintain their modesty, although Isabella glanced at Edward from the side of hers, her smile wide in amusement.

Phillip slammed the table, causing a servant to drop a tray of food. "I am the King of Spain! She is an insufferable wench and no claim to the English throne will change such! I would much rather suffer the depths of Hell than remain married to her." The Spanish king was red in the face and Edward was not surprised to hear such things said about his sister.

He knew she was defiant and angry often. Her temper was nothing like her mother Catherine's, more like their father Henry. Isabella stared at Phillip wide eyed and she turned to stare at Edward as if she were imagining him saying something similar about her. Isabella was an ideal woman, quiet and submissive and Edward thanked God for her.

"Your Majesty, your wife doth contain much love and praise for thee. Though, not of the womanly temperament she has borne you children and fulfilled her duties as your wife and queen," Isabella was attempting to diffuse the situation and Phillip glared at her.

Edward readied himself to defend Isabella from the Spanish king's wrath but to his surprise Phillip relaxed and sat back in his seat. Henry of Portugal had noticed the ease with which Isabella had calmed him.

"A German princess and an English queen she has been since birth," He raised his glass for another toast and the ale slid easily down Edward's throat.

The servants placed more plates in front of them and the scent of the spices rose. Ginger, cinnamon, salt, pepper, and chives were bright and heavy in the air.

The Duke of Norfolk stood. "In honor of His Majesty and honorable Lady Isabella, we the guests pray for many years of peace within your lands and harmony within the royal union."

Another toast. Another glass of wine or ale. The revels were in full swing and Isabella sat beside him, her cheeks flushed from the wine.

"Is my beloved pleased?" He inquired.

She nodded. "I am the most happy,"

Edward noticed Isabella's servant Ruth seated beside the Duke of Norfolk. A peculiar placement unless the two were betrothed.

Isabella seemed to notice his curiosity. "Aye, my lord. The Duke of Norfolk seeks my dear Ruth's hand."

Edward nodded and reclined in his seat. The music played on and the chatter continued. The dance floor began to fill and Isabella tugged his sleeve as if she were a small child.

"May we please dance?"

He did not speak but he stood and offered her his hand. She took it eagerly and nearly dragged him to the floor. She danced well, graceful as a swan. Edward pardoned himself back to his seat, much more interested in watching her than engaging her. She spun around, her dress becoming a blur of royal blue and green, reflecting Edward's own feelings.

She had made him a peacock.


	6. Chapter 6

_November 10th, 1555_

**Greenwich Palace**

* * *

><p>Ruth sat beside Isabella and Edward as the foreign kings presented their picks among the noblewomen of their respective countries to serve as ladies in waiting for the newest English consort. Ruth had been raised alongside Isabella, she was more of a sister than a servant to her. Lady Anne was like a mother, as her own mother had died in childbirth. The Lady Anne had often mentioned Ruth's mother, Sarah, as a small, slender woman and as she got older Lady Anne often told Ruth she was more like her mother's ghost than her daughter. The fact that the Duke of Norfolk was courting her frightened her a bit. What if she died giving birth to a child? Unlike Isabella, she wasn't overly concerned with her ability to bear a son. There was no line of succession she had to continue or anything of the sort. she only had to make sure her daughters were obedient and pious while her sons were intelligent and loyal to the king.<p>

Isabella tapped Ruth on the shoulder, startling her. "Ruth you've always served me well and I want your opinions on the ladies as they are presented to me."

"Of course Isabella, I will do my best." Ruth nodded and turned her attention to the door.

The French ladies went first. There were five of them, they stood in order of height, and bowed before the royal couple.

"When I gesture to you, I would like for you to give me your names." Isabella raised her head regally and leaned back in her throne.

Isabella nodded to the shortest girl, she had dark black hair and gray eyes that seemed to protrude from her head.

The girl appeared to be trembling. "Charlotte Alavaine, Your Majesty."

Isabella glanced at Ruth.

"I believe she is young and shy. Being at court should help her tremendously." Ruth nodded.

Isabella nodded to the next girl, blonde haired and blue eyed, she appeared to be the exact type of woman expected to be in attendance at the French court.

"Catherine de Meleun, Your Majesty."

"Ruth?"

"A typical French woman," Ruth whispered back. "a cheap whore."

Isabella wrinkled her nose. "I think the English court could teach her virtue."

"I do not agree," Ruth shook her head.

"You may watch her if you'd like, but I want her for my court, to save poor Queen Catherine some heartache." Isabella seemed set on having her in her retinue.

Ruth rolled her eyes."What of your own heart?"

Isabella promptly turned to the next girl. She seemed a bit older but other than that she greatly resembled the one before her.

"I am Marie de Meleun, sister of Catherine, Your Grace"

Isabella turned to Ruth again.

"She appears more sly than the first." Isabella seemed disappointed that Ruth did not agree with her choices.

Ruth knew Isabella well, she wanted to pick the prettier ladies to give herself an air of authority and also because she felt she deserved the best, a sense of entitlement that Edward was unknowingly nurturing with his doting affections. Ruth had always been the one to reel Isabella in when she became most demanding, but now she made all the decisions, Ruth's opinion held much less weight than it used to. Ruth simply wanted to surround her dear "sister" with loyal ladies that appeared free of deceit and cunning, hopefully Isabella would take her advice.

Isabella nodded to the next girl. This girl had silky black hair and dark eyes.

"Madeleine Delecroix, Your Majesty."

"What is your opinion, dear sister?" Isabella seemed a bit less enthused than before.

"Aye, she is well suited for England." Ruth ignored the deflated tone in Isabella's voice.

The last girl was lanky with mousy brown hair and dull eyes. Yet, she had an air of arrogance that was most inappropriate for her appearance.

"Agnès Dubois, Your Majesty."

Isabella looked to Ruth for an opinion.

Ruth, as always, was ready to give one. "I say bring her, being a servant would surely make her more aware of her station than what she appears to be now."

"I do not wish for difficult servants." Isabella whined. "Send her home to France."

Ruth wanted preserve Isabella's union with Edward, which would be more productive if Isabella would cease with her pride to allow some less than beautiful women in her retinue so that her husband would be faithful to her alone, alas Isabella wanted to surround herself with women like her, beautiful and intelligent. The women that had been brought to court had all been chosen based upon their education, Isabella was to do the rest.

"I have made my decisions. Agnès Dubois will be the only one of you to return to France, the rest of you shall be my ladies."

Ruth watched in horror as the two de Meleun sisters sat at Isabella's feet while the Spanish ladies were ushered in. There were seven of them and they all bowed lowly to the monarchs. Isabella had dismissed the advice on Catherine and Marie and two French whores now sat among Isabella's closest attendants. The Spanish ladies were all dressed modestly in black. Isabella repeated the same instructions to them and they remained bowed until Isabella ordered them to rise.

The first girl was red-haired and blue eyed like a Tudor. "Sancha de Trujillo, Your Grace."

Ruth gave her Isabella a nod of approval and the next girl stepped slightly forward to be evaluated.

Her light brown hair hung down to her waist and flowed freely, her eyes were also a light brown. "Mariana de Mendoza, Your Majesty."

Ruth stared at this girl for a moment. "Isabella, does she not know that her hair should be plaited?"

"I am not sure but maybe we can teach her proper court etiquette." Isabella's nose was turned up in distaste.

Isabella nodded to the next lady. "Ana Navarra, Your Grace."

The young woman's hood covered her hair but her bright green eyes stood out from her face.

"Ah, she is married." Ruth murmured.

Isabella nodded. "Aye, she will be a good woman to have here. I do believe her husband is the Spanish Ambassador."

Four girls stood before Isabella, waiting for her scrutiny or acceptance. Ruth wondered why she had not summoned the next hopeful to speak.

"Sancha, Ana, and Mariana I would like for you all to be my ladies." Isabella nodded to a dark haired, dark eyed woman as the three named women sat beside the four French women.

"I am Clara de Salas, Your Majesty." Her voice timid.

With a nod from Ruth, Isabella smiled at the girl. "Come sit with my ladies."

A girl that could have been Clara's twin seemed to catch Isabella's eye.

The girl stood, head raised high. "I am Leonor de Salas."

Isabella motioned for her to sit and then glanced at the last two girls.

"Ruth?" Isabella waited for her answer.

"They may be dismissed, My Queen." Ruth answered.

The two unnamed Spanish women left, their disappointment apparent.

The English women were brought in. Edward had picked these ladies and Isabella could not pick and choose among these women.

"My beloved I would like to present you with the Ladies Jane Grey, Sarah Veldon, Eleanor Blount, Margret Denton, Mary Sidney, and Anne Langley."

Isabella's English ladies curtsied and Isabella nodded to her foreign ladies for them to stand.

"Ruth I expect that I can trust you to lead the ladies and instruct them in the proper conduct. I must speak with the king."

Ruth curtsied. "Of course dear sister. I will see to them."

Ruth led the women through the heavy double doors that were set in bronze before turning to look them over.

_These girls will need some work before they can serve Isabella._

Ruth set off again down the long corridors with the ladies following behind her before an arm reached out and snaked around her waist. The Duke of Norfolk had found her yet again and he probably wanted her to join him on some outing.

"Where is a lady such as this heading so quickly?" He chuckled and brought her even closer.

Ruth struggled out of grasp. "I am to show the new ladies _proper _court etiquette."

He raised an eyebrow. "This is proper for you. You are to be my wife tomorrow."

"My grandmother has not informed me of such!" Ruth felt fear creep in her heart, why was she not informed?

"I will speak with you of it later. Do as our Queen Isabella has ordered." He nodded to her and disappeared down a corridor.

She turned back to the ladies. They stood waiting and Ruth cleared her throat. Hurrying to the Queen's chambers, her grandmother had already laid the acceptable attire. The women had been fitted long before they had landed in England. They put on their dresses and looked at Ruth expectantly.

"As ladies of the queen you all are expected to be virtuous and beyond reproach. You cannot become mistresses of every courtier," Ruth paused to glare at the de Meleun sisters. "and expect to remain. You will be dismissed and replaced just as easily as you were summoned. You will read passages from the Bible daily and be expected to attend services in the Church of England every Sunday. You will do whatever the queen asks of you without a word. Attempts to seduce the king will result in immediate dismissal. You will never speak badly of the queen nor the king, for that is treason. Any questions about what is to be expected of you?"

Catherine spoke up. "By 'mistress of every courtier' what do you mean? What of the man I am betrothed to?"

_Oh of course, the French whore inquires about how many men she may allow in her bed._

"Do as you wish, Catherine. I pray to God for your deliverance."

The doors opened and Isabella strode in proudly.

"I will dismiss you all now, for I must speak with Ruth."

The ladies curtsied and exited.

"Thomas told me. We are to marry tomorrow." Ruth spat as soon as they were out of earshot.

Ethel wheezed. "Granddaughter, we were to tell you because we know you stir easily."

"Aye, everything has been done. All you have to do is the solemnization."

Ruth felt herself grow weak and soon everything was blackened.

* * *

><p><em>November 11th, 1555<em>

**Bungay Castle**

* * *

><p>Ruth had never been apart from Isabella or her grandmother. Now here she was, Duchess of Norfolk in title, yet not in body. A few servants had been given to her by her husband and they were the ones to un-plait her hair and dress her in a soft white shift. They were gone now and Ruth was alone in the marital bed awaiting her husband's arrival. She wondered what Isabella and her other ladies were doing. She had appointed Sancha to tend to her duties while she spent time with her husband. She'd be back for the royal wedding, except then she, herself would be a duchess. She heard the door open and her blood turned to ice. Although she enjoyed her husband's company she would have preferred more time with him before her marriage.<p>

"Ruth?" He whispered.

She removed the sheet that covered her as her husband removed his clothing. He slid into bed beside her and he began kissing her passionately. She felt his hand sliding up her legs to touch her secret place and she pulled away from him. She was feeling something she hadn't felt before and she was unsure of how to feel. Thomas positioned himself on top of her and she could feel him enter her. The pain was enough to make her scream through tears but her husband pushed on in his pursuit as the pain ebbed. She suddenly felt light and moved with him until he grunted his release.

"I am your wife now, Thomas." She giggled and laid her head on his chest.

Thomas smiled at her. "You were my wife the day you came to court. While everyone watched Isabella I was watching you."

Ruth was tired and pulled the coverlet over them both.

"I love you Ruth." Thomas murmured as he dozed off.

Ruth smiled. "I love you too, Thomas."


	7. Chapter 7

_November 14th ,1555_

**Westminster Abbey**

* * *

><p>Edward stood outside of the abbey, waiting for Lady Isabella to arrive. He was impatient, nervous even, how would his German bride be received by the public? Northumberland had repeatedly stated that she would never have a warm reception by the commoners, especially the Catholic north. She was the representation of the counsel's anti-Catholic policy, Northumberland had grumbled. Edward had ignored him and continued with the marriage. Isabella was unaware of the many conversations, heated debates, and full throttle arguments between Edward and his most trusted advisor. Elizabeth had watched in the shadows of his chamber and had asserted that the Catholics were not dictators of Edward's foreign policy. That had ended the matter, and now he was at Westminster to marry the woman of his choice. That didn't mean Northumberland's words had not weighed heavily in his mind, what if Isabella was an unpopular choice?<p>

_Why has she not arrived? Has something happened?_

The clatter of hooves caught his attention and he saw a dainty hand wave at the masses from out of a litter. Cheers erupted. Edward's fears soothed. The royal union accepted. Northumberland had been wrong. The ladies in waiting were the first to appear and among them he saw Ruth, the newly made Lady Norfolk. Then he saw _her- _she was wearing a heavily beaded dark blue dress, the crown jewels and orchids were plaited in her hair. Her grey-blue eyes were bright and a smile enhanced her features. Ruth and another one of her ladies took up her train and the group of women proceeded to the stairs of the abbey. Edward felt his own heart fluttering in his chest as Isabella neared him. The minister stood to his right while the Dukes of Norfolk and Northumberland were to his left. Isabella had finally reached his side and curtsied deeply to him. Silently, the procession entered the abbey and marched to the altar. The guests, mostly noblemen and their wives filled the area. As he approached the altar Edward realized just how important this day would become. His marriage was the future of England. The minister faced them with knowledge of a sage and opened his Bible.

_Isabella shall now be known as the Queen Consort. The treaty with Cleves will be complete and I will be the greatest winner. I will have the most pious, virtuous woman of Europe to love and cherish for the days of my life. She will give me children to continue my line and I will give her love to keep her close by my side._

"Most illustrious Prince, is it your will to fulfill the treaty of marriage concluded by yourself, King of England, and the guardians of the Lady Isabella, the Duke of Cleves and the Lady Anne; to take the woman who is here present for your lawful wife?" The voice rang out and echoed around the abbey.

Edward gripped Isabella's hands firmly. "I will."

The minister nodded and turned to Isabella. "Most illustrious woman, is it your will to fulfill the treaty of marriage concluded by your father, the Duke of Cleves and the King of England; to take the Prince who is here present for your lawful husband?"  
>"I will," Isabella's eyes were brimming with joy and love.<p>

"You may now place the ring from the lady's right hand onto her left."

Edward slipped the sapphire ring off of Isabella's right hand and onto the left as he was instructed.

"With this ring I thee wed, " Edward spoke as Isabella's eyes burned into his. "And with my body I thee worship; and with all my worldly goods I endow onto thee. In the name of the Father, and of the Son. Amen."

"You are now husband and wife," The minister closed his Bible and nodded to the newly married couple. Those in the church cheered in honor of the King, and also for the first time since Henry VIII and Catherine Parr had been in power: the Queen.

_King Edward and Queen Isabella of England. My beautiful wife, the mother of my future children._

The only thought that remained in Edward's mind as the procession left the abbey was the thought of the consummation ceremony later that night. The thought of creating an heir intrigued him. Isabella stood confidently beside him as they faced their subjects.

A chant began, growing louder and louder as the masses' excitement grew, "God save the King! God save the Queen!"

Isabella's coronation had not yet happened, but this acceptance of Isabella was promising. As they walked down the steps of the abbey the screams became deafening. Isabella and her ladies boarded the litter to make the travel to Hampton Court.

* * *

><p><em>November 14th, 1555<em>

**Hampton Court Palace**

* * *

><p>The revels were in full swing. Edward noticed Isabella had drank enough wine to make her cheeks flush red and was dancing with her ladies. His sister, Elizabeth, was sitting beside him.<p>

"Your Majesty, I do believe you should dance with the queen before you two are escorted to the marital bed." Elizabeth took up her cup again while she waited for Edward to respond.

Edward sighed. "Sister, you know that I do not enjoy dancing much."

"I just want you to enjoy your bride. It is the single most happy day in your life before an heir is born." Elizabeth rose from her seat and joined Isabella in her dance.

Elizabeth had a way of trying to persuade Edward, she did so by a way of leading. Edward remained in his seat and watched Elizabeth and Isabella spin around each other, only the color of their dresses distinguished one from the other at a distance, Elizabeth in green and Isabella in dark blue.

Isabella looked elegant and she danced well, easily making herself the center of attention. Hands touched his shoulders and he jumped. It was the Lady Anne.

"Your Majesty, I must tell you that I am grateful that you have decided to marry my dear niece. Her future would have been much uncertain had you not," His father's fourth wife sat beside him.

Edward nodded to Lady Anne. "I am much more thankful to you for raising her here in England for I would have known nothing of her for it seems that the Duchess of Cleves would have sent her to a convent without hesitation."

Lady Anne chuckled. "Aye, the Duchess has a long standing hatred of her mother and with Sophia dead Isabella would have been at her mercy. If only she had any."

They sat in silence, watching the courtiers dance gaily among each other for a while.

"I do believe it almost the time," Edward's eyes shot at Lady Anne like daggers as she continued. "that the marriage be consummated."

"Are you sure?" Edward gave her a peculiar look.

"Aye, I will have the ladies escort her to your chamber and fetch you when she is ready for you to bed her." Lady Anne stood and Edward watched her approach her niece, his wife.

Isabella's eyes had widened as her aunt spoke to her. Lady Anne led the queen and her ladies away from the banquet hall. All Edward had to do now was wait.

* * *

><p><em>November 14th, 1555<em>

**Hampton Court Palace**

* * *

><p>Isabella watched her ladies closely to distract herself from the impending marital act that greatly frightened her. Ruth and Ana were un-plaiting her deep red hair, Mariana and Marie had taken her jewels and placed them in the box, Clara had brought her the whitest shift she could find, Eleanor had taken her dress back to the Queen's chamber and Sancha was assisting Ethel in tending the fire, keeping it ablaze. Madeleine and Sarah were pouring wine in goblets that were placed on the table. Her attention then averted to a painting of the Battle of Bosworth, painted to depict the exact moment Henry VII had struck down Richard III. She needed something to ease her fears. The marital bed had been well prepared: clean white sheets to prove that show she was a virgin, furs and a embroidered coverlet topped them, and a high canopy imprinted with red and white roses. Soon, she would be laying there with her husband to consummate her marriage. Mary entered the room with Lady Anne at her side. The rest of her ladies had remained at the banquet happening below.<p>

"Are you ready, Your Majesty?" Isabella's aunt appeared to be in great spirits.

Isabella gulped. "You may bring him, dear aunt."

Lady Anne curtsied and left, the door closing quite loudly. Ana and Ruth had finished with her hair, that now dangled about her shoulders. Madeleine brought her a goblet and Isabella swallowed the wine quickly, hoping that it would calm her. Her lady took the cup and hurried to the other side of the room. Mary came to brush Isabella's hair while Ruth sat beside the queen. Ana sat at Isabella's feet as she often did.

Ruth clucked her tongue. "Isabella I see that you are afraid, you mustn't be."

Isabella leaned back in the chair. "What is like to lay with a man?"

Ana and Mary looked at each other and then back at the queen.

Ruth chuckled, "My dear sister it is not as frightening as you may think. It only hurts for a moment and then it becomes much enjoyable,"

The queen still seemed unconvinced and she eyeballed her other two married ladies.

"Your Majesty, Lady Norfolk-" Mary was cut off by a knock on the chamber door.

Mariana hurried to open it and Edward entered in all of his glory. Isabella's heart seemed to stop beating from the fear. Her ladies all curtsied to her and Edward before leaving them alone. Edward approached her, his smile the only comforting thing in that moment. She had to admit, this physical act was something she had wanted to do from the moment she had entered court. However, Isabella could not move nor speak.

"My beautiful queen," Edward had reached the chair where Isabella sat.

He bent over to kiss her and brought his left hand to stroke her cheek. He used his right to bring her to her feet. He held her in his right arm tightly, carried her to his bed, and laid her down gently among the satin sheets. Isabella felt light and she watched curiously as Edward removed his doublet and his hose. He now stood before her wearing nothing but a linen shirt and for the first time she saw his member, the thing which her aunt had found fit to educate her about in the few days before this moment. He removed the shirt and she couldn't help but notice his strong body, the muscles rippling and his smooth, white skin. He climbed into the bed beside her and began kissing her again. She felt his hands part her legs as he positioned himself over her.

He brought his lips to her ear. "A night to remember my queen."

Isabella looked him deeply in his eyes. "Edward, I love thee."

Edward looked down at her and chuckled, "And I love thee, Isabella."

His strong hands cupped her breasts as he lowered himself to enter her. She was burning for him, desperately wanting him inside of her, for his seed to take root. She brought herself up to meet his body and let out a hiss. Edward began to rise and fall and she moved with him. Ruth's prediction had rung true, it was a much enjoyable experience. She heard herself make low groans and pants mingled with her husband's grunts of pleasure. Then it became a growl and his movements increased in speed, enough to make Isabella cry out. Edward then collapsed and fell beside his wife, his eyes half closed. Isabella looked up at the canopy of the bed then curled up beside her husband. She began to think about what had just happened, the dull ache between her legs in the back of her mind, she had laid with a man. The possibility that she had just conceived a Prince of Wales reeled in her mind.

"Isabella?"

She rolled over. "Yes Edward?"

"How long do you think it will be before we have a child?" His green eyes danced a little.

She laughed. "Hopefully soon. We are young and I am sure that we shall have many children."

Edward grew solemn. "I will not lay with any other woman for as long I remain married to you and this I swear to you."

"Edward, if you promise this to me and I see you lying with another I will leave court and bring any children we have with me." Isabella's eyes were sharp.

Her husband was unfazed. "You shall never leave court for I shall be your loyal husband."

"Your words enchant me Edward." The queen's blue-grey eyes were closing.

Edward watched as she fell asleep. The hearth still burned hot and he could hear the music playing in the ballroom. He hoped that he had been successful in giving Isabella a child and as he drifted into sleep only an image of Isabella burned in his mind.


	8. Chapter 8

_November 20th, 1555_

**Tower of London**

* * *

><p>"Isabella you must breathe. It is only your coronation, the king will not harm you," Ruth tutted her tongue as she tied the stays in the queen's dress.<p>

Isabella was a timid figure as she was readying herself for the coronation that was to take place. Ruth knew if she had been in her place she would be chattering non-stop but of course she was not the Duke of Cleves' daughter, she was the daughter of Isabella's wet nurse. Of course, Ruth's mother had only served that purpose until she died giving birth to Ruth. Duchess Sophia had died only two years later and Isabella, Ruth, and her grandmother Ethel had come to live in the Lady Anne's household. Ruth and Isabella were 'sisters' in their own minds and Isabella had given her the title _The Queen's Dear Sister_ which was similar to the style given to the Lady Anne after her annulment. The other ladies called her "Lady Norfolk", this was proper because of her marriage to the Duke of Norfolk. Ruth had to admit, she could have never seen herself as a duchess, but she was grateful for Thomas's love and hoped she would soon be carrying her own child.

She was also praying for Isabella to carry a Prince of Wales to please her husband. As she plaited her hair Ruth could hear the chants of the crowds below, the common folk were ready to see their next king in the arms of his mother and father. Yet, Isabella had fears that she had confided in Ruth, fears that she would fail to produce a healthy son to succeed Edward; that she would be the next Catherine of Aragon or even Anne Boleyn. Ethel had silenced the new queen whenever she spoke of it, assuring her that she would have many sons for the king. Ruth was more cautious, childbearing was not a safe pursuit, nor was there any guarantee that Isabella wasn't barren. There was always the possibility that something could go wrong, of course Ruth had held her tongue when Isabella spoke on these matters, it was uncharacteristic of her, but she had no choice.

Mariana and Sancha approached with the coronation furs and Ruth did a side-step so that they could be placed on Isabella's shoulders. Almost regally, the queen stood and faced her ladies, the furs emphasized her new status.

"Your Majesty," Ruth and the ladies bowed to Isabella, who seemed pale in the face.

The queen regained composure for a moment. "Shall we make the procession?"

"Aye, my queen" Ruth nodded to Isabella, who strode towards the door, followed by her ladies.

Ruth nodded to Mariana, Sancha, and Mary, who helped carry the train as they exited the tower.

Isabella was assisted into her litter and the ladies followed on foot as they made the slow procession to Westminster Abbey.

"Why could they not have given her coronation on the day of the wedding!" Catherine hissed.

Marie snorted. "The English have always been a backwards lot. It does not surprise me that they would not give the coronation on the same day. Remember, here the people rule the king, in France it is nothing of the sort."

Ruth silently cursed the two French sisters. Isabella could not have just listened to her just once and the disrespectful French ladies were apart of the retinue, where they did not belong.

"You will not speak of our new home in such a manner!" Madeleine hissed.

Charlotte glared at the de Meleun sisters with contempt.

"Why are you so infuriated Madeleine? What have the English done for you other than kill your poor father?" Marie taunted.

"There will be silence in this procession!" Ruth snapped.

Catherine and Marie whispered something to each other and turned away from Ruth. Madeleine and Charlotte began to walk closer to Ruth, Sancha, and Mariana.

"That lot is quite rude." Sancha muttered.

Ruth shook her head. "They show themselves to be frivolous and silly women. I will not be surprised when their names are blackened with names of men who have bedded them. They are simple minded and weak. Surely, they are not virgins, for they have not a drop of pure blood running through their veins. Their eyes scream of deceit and unclean deeds."

Mariana sighed. "Lady Norfolk, there is not much we can do unless the queen dismisses them. We should just find a way to work with them without offending ourselves."

"I pray that God lights that path," Madeleine scoffed.

Charlotte eye balled them in disgust. "Aye, the de Meleuns are notorious in France. They were both regulars to the king and three dukes, often at the same time."

Mary pushed her way into the fold. "You lot seem to have been upset by something. You have been distracted from the lavish splendor of London."

Ruth looked around. There were cheering peasants, music playing loudly, tapestries were hanging from buildings, and pageants were being held, all to honor Isabella. Mary had roused all of the ladies from their previous grievances and they all stood together, dumbfounded by the finery. They were now at Westminster and Isabella was helped out of the litter. Ruth took the lead and the ladies began to carry the train as Isabella walked inside of the abbey. A throne was waiting for her, Edward standing next to it expectantly. Isabella led the bow to Edward, although she was the only one who was able to rise. Ruth had been instructed to tell the ladies to remained bowed at Isabella's feet throughout the coronation ceremony . Thomas Cranmer, Archbishop of Canterbury, was there to perform the ceremony. With his Bible in hand, he spoke words over Isabella and a veil was placed around her head. Ruth could just make out the Archbishop placing oil on Isabella's forehead. The crown was placed on the plaited, deep red hair and with that, the ceremony was over. Isabella was the queen.

"I now present to you Queen Isabella of England!"

Ruth smiled as the masses cheered for her sister. The chant rose up again, "God save the Queen! God save the Queen!"


	9. Chapter 9

_November 30th, 1555_

**Hampton Court Palace**

* * *

><p>Lady Anne had decided to stay with Isabella for a while due to the young queen's pregnancy, and Isabella was grateful for her company since Ethel was too busy following Ruth around to pay her any attention. Lady Norfolk was also with child, not that it would stop her from getting into petty arguments with the de Meleun sisters. Ruth would not relent in her fierce hatred of the two French women. Isabella sat in her night shift discussing her dear sister's issue with her aunt.<p>

"Ruth will not be satisfied until she miscarries, Lord forbid," Lady Anne sighed.

Isabella snorted before she took a sip of her wine. "She swears that Catherine and Marie are troublesome, but they have been as obedient as the rest of the lot."

Her aunt chuckled, glanced over her shoulder, and her voice dropped to a whisper. "Perhaps your dear sister is jealous."

Isabella rose an eyebrow. "Not Ruth!"

"It is only a thought." The older woman took a sip of her wine and leaned back in the chair.

Approaching footsteps stopped Isabella mid sentence and she turned to see Ruth with letters in her hand.

"Correspondence, My Lady." Ruth made a slight gesture and handed Isabella all but one letter.

Isabella took the letters from Lady Norfolk and eyed the last letter.

"Ruth, for whom is that letter?" She inquired.

Ruth shook her head. "I am quite sure you do not wish to read this letter. It would only worry you and that is what the babe you carry does not need."

"Ruth," Isabella held out her hand. "give me the letter."

With a sigh, Ruth relented. "It is from the Duchess of Cleves."

Lady Norfolk had a look of distaste as she mentioned the duchess. Her emerald orbs watched Isabella curiously, expecting her to burn the letter, and she titled her head side ways as the young queen broke the wax seal to open the letter. Lady Anne appeared to share Ruth's misgivings about the letter.

"I feel the malice in that letter from where I sit. I believe Ruth to be correct about that letter."

Isabella giggled. "What is the worst that she can write to me? I am aware of her vendetta against me for being of another woman, what is the worst that reading correspondence can do?"

Lady Anne and Ruth watched in silence as Isabella opened the letter which read:

_Dear Queen of England,_

_News hath reached me that you are with child. If I could write to you on happier terms I would not, for you have ruined my sister's future. You have made it impossible that my dear sister, Barbara, marry the English king. She now must marry into the lowly nobility of Ferrara. You are lowly of birth, being the bastard daughter that you are. How you manage to lay with the King of England and deceive him as you have is true witchcraft and sorcery if I hath seen it. Your mother, the false duchess, would be quite proud of your ability to lie and seduce. Your father is blinded by the great fortune that has befallen him with your rise in England. I am aware of the pretense you must have given poor King Edward to be rewarded with such a position. Your marriage is the result of the devil in politics. The babe that grows inside of you shall die before it is born, for that child is born of sin. The devil is within you, evil wench and any children of your union with the king shall be cursed with wens and deformities unimaginable. You will be plagued with illness and stillborn children, for the Lord will forsake you. I do not find it odd that your mother named you so closely to Jezabel. I will not pray for you, for they would be wasted on the product of the devil himself._

_Maria, Duchess of Cleves_

"Just as I suspected a letter of hatred. She sends them quite often. This one was filled with more bile and envy than before, nevertheless the hatred remains. She fears me now that I am the Queen of England," Isabella chuckled lightly and Ruth plucked the letter from her hands.

She and Lady Anne glanced over the words, their eyes widening with astonishment.

Lady Anne spoke first. "This letter curses you, Isabella. She has forsaken you and your babes."

"Isabella you are taking this letter quite lightly. She has threatened the very safety of England with this curse. I would not be surprised if she has employed a witch to ensure that you are childless, that woman is not above foul practice." Ruth added, her voice quiet.

Isabella picked up the letter and placed it in her box. "If I have two stillborn children or one that is deformed I shall show this letter to Edward and we shall handle it when that day comes. Until then I take it in jest."

Ruth stared at the queen uncertainly before rising. "I must go see to the other ladies. They become distracted as easily as young children,"

"As do you." Lady Anne chuckled, causing Ruth to blush.

Ruth disappeared down a corridor, leaving Isabella alone with her aunt once more. Despite her calm exterior, Isabella was quaking on the inside while her stomach churned violently. The words from the Duchess of Cleves rung in her head, making her deaf to the world around her. Ever since her marriage she had feared that she would not be able to bear children to secure the succession, the babe that was growing in her belly had not calmed her fears. Ruth was correct about Maria; she would resort to witchcraft if it would cause Isabella to fail in her most important duty. Robbing her of joy was Maria's goal, that was plain to see. She would not be satisfied until Isabella was in a convent or married to a poor farmer, it was the exact reason she had pleaded with her husband to send Isabella away to England. Her father had written to her frequently and warned her to never sail home. Her mother had been defaced and completely erased from existence. Maria took pride in referring to her as the 'false duchess' and had convinced herself that Isabella was illegitimate. Lady Anne held disdain for her brother's wife and maintained that the duchess was mad.

"Izzy?" Her aunt's voice roused her from her thoughts.

Isabella choked back a sob. "What shall become of me if I cannot bear the king a suitable heir?"

"Why do you not listen to Ruth dear child? She knows what is proper for you," Her aunt stiffly rose from her chair and put her arms around her. "Do not fret, you will deliver many healthy babes. Edward is infatuated with you my girl,"

"Infatuated," Isabella pulled away. "Does he love me aunt? Does he love me as a true husband the way he claimed he did when I lay with him on our wedding night? How might a marriage between man and woman stand if not for love? He married me because of what he felt at that moment, who is to say he does not change his heart? Will another girl, perhaps one of my own ladies, come and eclipse me like so many queens before me? I cannot bear to witness it. I will flee court if he _ever_ lays with another and this I do promise before God himself." The young queen burst into a sob and her aunt pulled her back into her arms.

"Peace, Isabella. You will not be discarded, your marriage is based on more than what Edward sees. He knows you to be a kind and loving woman. He finds comfort in your time together, and you know this to be true my dear. " Isabella quieted herself at this and wiped her eyes of the tears that had stained her face.

She swallowed hard, the lump in her throat seemed to choke the life out of her and as she stared her aunt in the eyes the burden of being a queen seemed to weigh more heavily on her shoulders. The slight tapping on the chamber door caused both women to turn their heads wildly. Lady Anne rose to open it and Ruth lightly stepped into the room, with Edward close behind.

Edward approached her rather awkwardly in comparison to the usual confidence her displayed. "Dear wife I would prefer that we spent time alone while Parliament is closed for the night. I would like to speak with you."

Isabella nodded to Lady Anne and Ruth, dismissing them. She watched them go, Ruth locking the latch behind them before turning to her husband.

"Have I caused you any displeasure, Your Majesty?" Her tone was light, although she still felt that Edward would discard her if the babe she carried did not please him.

Edward raised an eyebrow before sitting in the chair across from Isabella that had been occupied by Lady Anne only moments before. "Displeasure? There is nothing that you could do to displease me Isabella. What ails you my love? You seem to be troubled. Your eyes are quite reddened."

"I am a bit distressed, but it is nothing that concerns _you_." Isabella decided to test how much the king 'loved' her.

Edward appeared to be stung by her harsh words. "Anything that distresses you concerns me. Now tell me what troubles you."

She was taken aback by his response, and she simply handed him the letter from her father's wife. She watched her husband's face flush red with anger as he took in the words. He got up and embraced her. "I do not care what she has to say. Your father confirmed your legitimacy, not that it would matter to me in any case. You and I were married before God and only God may determine the fates of our children."

She rested her head on his chest, listening to his heart beating rapidly in his chest. "Edward I must apologize for denying myself your love. You frighten me, although we are husband and wife we shall never be the common couple that live in the village. "

He did not speak but only kissed her upon her forehead. She rose to her feet, heading towards her bed. Edward followed close behind and climbed in to the bed with her.

"Edward I am with child-"

He frowned. "I cannot just lay her beside you and watch you as you drift off to sleep? Why can I not enjoy your company? I did not come here to lay with you in that manner."

She glanced over at him peculiarly and turned so that she was facing him. "I was unaware that men did such things."

"Men do not. Edward VI does. Why is it that I feel you do not want me here with you?" Isabella could hear hurt in his voice, but she couldn't stop the hurtful words from pouring out of her mouth.

"I do want you here Edward. It is just very stressful with child and being a queen. I feel as if every soul in England is watching me, either hoping that I succeed or fail in bearing an heir. I feel as though I have many enemies." Her voice was shaking and Edward pulled her into his arms.

She was thankful for his comfort and the protection radiated from his strong arms that encircled her.

He lifted her chin and looked her deep into the eyes. "It does not matter to me whether or not you give me an heir. I do not care if you give me no children at all. All I ask of you is that you be my true wife, and I need you to trust that I shall protect you through all adversities that may ever befall you, God forbid. I will try with all of my power to ensure that your life is one of ease and joy. I promise you this Isabella, you must trust me."

She simply kissed his cheek softly. "Edward, I will trust you."


	10. Chapter 10

_December 19th , 1555_

**Richmond Palace**

* * *

><p>Edward sat in a wooden armchair beside his beloved Isabella. She was beginning to show the earliest signs of pregnancy, a warming sight as Yuletide approached. Her ladies were decorating Richmond with Isabella supervising and occasionally getting up to help herself. Ruth was the top of the staircase, tying branches to the banister. Catherine and Marie de Meluen were at the bottom, tying bows to lace around the branches. He noticed that the sisters would have to exchange with Ruth, craftily put together by Isabella, no doubt. He also noticed that the other ladies were not anywhere in sight.<p>

"Where are Lady Norfolk's favorites?" He chuckled quietly to Isabella.

She smirked. "They are off washing linens. It was the only way Ruth would associate herself with Catherine and Marie."

Ruth walked down the stairs and snatched three bows that were beside Catherine.

"There is no need for anger, Lady Norfolk!" Marie exclaimed.

Ruth turned and curled her lip. "Marie, there is no need for you to speak."

Ruth walked back up the stairs and began tying more boughs to the banister.

Catherine whispered something to Marie and the sisters fell upon each other, giggling. Edward heard footsteps and turned to see Dudley and Edward's Vice Chamberlain, William Cecil.

"Your Majesty," Cecil bowed. "there are some matters that must be addressed."

Edward turned to Isabella. "I will be back soon sweetheart,"

Rising to his feet, he stretched and began to follow Dudley and Cecil back to his privy chamber. The large wooden doors loomed in front of him, and Edward sighed, not wanting to do much work with his queen expectant and Yuletide so close. Reluctantly, Edward swung the heavy doors open and instinctively strode to his desk, plopping down into the chair. His two advisors shuffled in behind him, almost silently, as if they had obtained dire news of the northern rebellion or some other pressing matter. He nodded to Northumberland and Cecil to begin.

"You Majesty, as you know childbirth is a very dangerous endeavor, and I would suggest that you have a second bride in mind just so that in the event of Her Majesty's passing, there will be an alternative wife to continue the succession." Northumberland spoke curtly, several papers in his hands.

Edward glared at him and rose menacingly from his desk. Cecil warily stepped back from Edward while Northumberland stood stoically before him.

"Northumberland," Edward took a sigh, he was shaking, his eyes like daggers in their sockets. "If Isabella does not survive the birth of the child, we will discuss a second wife for me after the period of mourning has passed. I do not plan to lose her to this first babe and I will do everything in my power to ensure that I do not. If God's will takes her from me, that is when I will search for a new bride."

Edward stared at Northumberland for a few minutes more before shouldering past him towards the door. His head swung around to glare at Cecil, and he forcefully pushed open the oaken doors open. He walked purposefully back to the grand hall where Isabella and her ladies were sitting, still decorating the staircase. As she turned to smile at him, a twinge of anxiety pierced his heart. Presently, the royal couple were celebrating Yuletide, the impending arrival of Prince Eric of Sweden to take Elizabeth home to become his wife, and Isabella's success at becoming pregnant. It could all be torn away from him so easily and only God had the final say in the matter. He gazed upon his wife with a hunger, never wanting her to slip away from his grasp.

"Edward, what bothers you so?" Isabella's soft voice shocked him back into reality.

He cleared his throat and sat beside her. "Nothing for you to worry of my dear wife. Only matters of state that Northumberland felt to bring to my attention."

Her eyes widened. "Not a rebellion, I hope."

Edward shook his head. "It is nothing pressing." He danced around telling her what was discussed in his privy chamber.

"Edward, what are you not telling me?" She glared at him.

Edward sighed. "It was about your condition. Northumberland wanted me to begin searching for a new wife in the event that you die in childbirth."

Isabella nodded curtly, but she did not speak. Edward knew his wife had a distaste for Northumberland and his suggestion of searching for her replacement was not going to serve to smooth their relations.

"I sent him away. I know you are stronger than what meets the eye." He continued cautiously.

She smiled softly at him and put her hand over his. "I am glad that you are aware of this,"

Edward nodded before drifting back into thought. He visualized Isabella lying in her chamber, her bright blue-grey eyes lifeless, her soft white skin cold to the touch. It chilled him to see her that way, even in his mind. He watched her, her eyes danced as she watched her ladies decorate the hall, suddenly she became more precious to him, their time together was not something to be taken lightly. Northumberland had opened his eyes to their mortality and suddenly he felt the urge to be closer to her.

"Isabella, I love thee." He whispered softly, pressed his lips to her ear.

She grinned at him. "I love thee as well, Edward."

He placed his hand over hers. "I will be sure that Northumberland doesn't bother you while you are my consort,"

She rolled her eyes. "Northumberland is a fool,"

"He is my closest advisor and I wish for you-"

She raised her hand. "I am tired, I will go to my chamber now, excuse me, Your Majesty."

Isabella rose from her chair and tuned towards the direction of her chamber.

"I will come to you tonight, my love" Edward called after her.

She looked back at him. "I believe it is best that you do not,"

Edward watched her disappear from view and he let out a deep sigh. The rift between Isabella and Northumberland was growing wider, and he was left in the middle to sort it all. His good sense told him one thing: only one of them would remain in his life.


	11. Chapter 11

**This particular chapter is one that you will want to be careful reading. If you're not a hardy person I wouldn't suggest reading the second part of this chapter. If you are, have fun with it. Here's your warning, the second half is not for the faint of heart.**

* * *

><p><em>December 31st, 1555<em>

**Dover, Kent**

Isabella clutched Edward's hand as the approached the coast. She shivered and used her free hand to tighten her cloak around her pregnant body. The waves thrashed against the rocks on the coast line, sending a spray of mist into the air. Her husband put his arm around her and she used her now free hand to fix her hood closer to her head. In front of them, Elizabeth walked alone. Her resigned facial expression gave away all of her thoughts on marriage, although everyone including Elizabeth knew nothing could be done. Her proxy marriage had taken place a few days ago, Robert Dudley standing in for Prince Eric. Ruth had joked quietly to Isabella that Elizabeth wished she was marrying Dudley instead of the Prince of Sweden, and Isabella knew it to be the truth. She had seen Elizabeth crying in her bed chamber after the ceremony. Now, the Swedish princess stood strongly as she approached the vessel that would take her away from her homeland to her new country. It dawned on Isabella that she would be making this journey to Dover for each of her daughters as they married into the various royal houses on the Continent. A large ship, bearing the Swedish coat of arms, was docked a little further down the shore and Isabella pushed on determinedly, not wanting to hold back to procession. Elizabeth's ladies trailed them, whispering among themselves about the impending trip to Sweden. Isabella nearly slipped on the flattened grass, Edward's arm caught her and she smiled at him gratefully. Peasants had gathered along the coast to see off the beloved Lady Elizabeth. Elizabeth turned to face them with a smile and gently waved to the masses.

"People of England, I Elizabeth Tudor will travel to Sweden to become the wife of His Highness Prince Eric. However, I will never forget my origins. I am the daughter of Henry VIII and Anne Boleyn of England," She paused to allow the cheers to die down. "It is my honor to serve England in the capacity of being a wife and mother as well as fulfilling a treaty of friendship between my dear brother, His Majesty the king and my future realm of Sweden. Although my heart will always remain on English soil I find no greater joy in life than to serve my beloved mother England. Alas, I must now bid you all a bittersweet farewell, it has been a pleasure serving the king as his loyal advisor and assisting in arranging the marriage between our dear King Edward and his beautiful consort Queen Isabella."

Elizabeth took a longing glance over the English people and turned to Isabella and Edward. She curtsied to them both and Isabella returned the gesture, Elizabeth now being a foreign queen. Her blonde-haired husband was stand on the deck of the boat, looking down gently at his queen. Isabella lifted her skirts to approach Elizabeth without the help of Edward. She embraced her husband's sister for a final time and held her hands within her own.

"You must promise me to write often. Also, I want to see portraits of my future nieces and nephews as the age. Do you promise me?" Isabella smiled.

Elizabeth chuckled heartily. "Of course, as long as you do the same. You and I spent many a lesson together in Bletchingley Palace with the Lady Anne, you and I were sisters long before you became the queen."

"You are right, Princess Elizabeth," Isabella giggled.

Elizabeth's eyes seemed to grow more solemn. "Farewell, Queen Isabella."

Isabella nodded to Elizabeth she turned to board the boat that would take her away from England. Isabella could only look on as the boat cast off, watching as it faded into the horizon. She stood there like a statue, the crowds began to disintergrate as if they had never been there. Edward came from behind and place his arms around Isabella to warm her.

"She is gone now, Izzy." He murmured into her ear.

Isabella sighed. "I know Edward. I just hope he treats her well. Not all kings are as kind as thee,"

Edward slipped his arm around hers and led her back to the litter that had brought her to the shore line. She sighed as she thought about the long journey back to London. She would've preferred to make the journey on horseback, but her condition prevent that. Boarding her litter her thoughts strayed to Elizabeth and she prayed her brother's sister would suffer no hardships in her new country.

* * *

><p><em>January 3rd, 1556<em>

**Kalmar Castle, Sweden**

* * *

><p>Elizabeth took a deep sigh as Blanche Parry placed the veil on her head.<p>

"You must do, what you must Elizabeth." Kat Ashley quipped as she stood by the door, directing every step of Elizabeth's ladies.

Elizabeth snorted. "I would much rather die a virgin than marry him. He is a drunkard from what I observed on that ship. If Edward had not pleaded with me so, I would have refused."

Elizabeth's cousin Catherine Carey seemed to be the most enthused. "Elizabeth it is not as if you could have become Queen of England, we all know Isabella will bear many children, she is German. Now, you have your own subjects and can do what ever it is you wish. After the Eric ascends the throne, that is."

Elizabeth nodded at that thought. "I do supposed you are right Catherine. I just hope consummating the marriage will not last too long."

"I do not know of that. Once it happens you might wish for it to last much longer." Blanche chuckled slyly.

Elizabeth chuckled sarcastically. "I think it not,"

She took the time to admire herself, dressed in an all green dress and her hair plaited carefully, she was no average looking woman Without another word to her ladies Elizabeth walked down the corridor to the grand hall. Her soon-to-be husband stood there, waiting for her arrival.

He smiled at her sweetly. "Elizabeth, you are absolutely beautiful, more beautiful than the English queen."

Elizabeth took the compliment and smiled. "Thank you, Your Majesty."

She curtsied slightly and he gripped her hand. It was a pity that their marriage would not be celebrated publicly like Edward and Isabella's marriage had been, they were not yet the sovereigns and so their marriage was a simple, private affair. It was just was well, Elizabeth, always ready to give a speech, had not quite fully mastered the Swedish language. The ceremony was short, as Elizabeth and Eric were already married, and it was only a quick ceremony to solemnize it. The priest had came and went in a short hour.

"It is time to consummate our union, my dear Elizabeth." Eric murmured sweetly to her.

Elizabeth glared. "We have not yet celebrated, it is not yet time for the marital bed. I-"

Eric raised his hand to silence her. "I do not know the English custom, but you are now in Sweden. I am your husband and I say it is time for you and I to lay as man and wife."

With a last look of defiance Elizabeth allowed one of Eric's gentlemen to escort her and her ladies to Eric's bedchamber. The servant bowed to her and hurried back to Eric's side. Blanche pushed the door open and ushered Elizabeth inside. A fresh linen shift was folded upon the bed with a note "For Elizabeth" written in English. Kat Ashley began to untie the stays in Elizabeth's dress and Catherine removed the veil and began to unravel Elizabeth's hair. With her hair hanging down her back and the dress around her ankles, Blanche dressed her in the thin shift Eric had left for her. Elizabeth sat upon the bed quietly as her ladies abandoned her to her fate.

_I blame none other than that wretched Northumberland for this sham of a marriage. Edward pleaded with me so desperately to accept this, it being the station of a woman to marry and be a mother. OH, I pray to God that Eric is gentle with me. Kat Ashley only told me it would hurt, not at all what to do. If this is my fate, I wish only to-_

Her thoughts were cut off by the sound of the door opening. Eric was approaching her with the silence of a predator.

He chuckled. "Do not be frightened, Elizabeth."

He pulled off his hose and doublet and pulled her into a long kiss. She attempted not to gag from the strong smell of ale on his breath. He pulled himself into the bed, laying her on her back in the process. She took a deep breath to calm herself, but as Eric lifted the shift to reveal her bare body, without thinking she struck him. His eyes became dark and she lay there, trembling.

"You will not deny me, Elizabeth." His eyes met hers sinisterly.

She managed to choke out a response. "Eric, please can we not wait for a few-"

He shook his head. "You will _not _deny me."

He gripped her arms and pinned them down above her head, his body was already positioned between her legs and she felt his member growing stiff. The tears began to run down her face.

"Eric, please reconsid-" she cried out as her husband forced himself inside of her.

She attempted to twist her arms free of him but he only gripped them tighter.

"It only makes me enjoy it more when you struggle." He whispered lustfully.

Elizabeth could only whimper as Eric ravaged her body. His fierce moments lasted for much longer than Elizabeth could take. The last thing she could remember was Eric's face before being overcome with blackness.


	12. Chapter 12

_April 6th, 1556_

**Hampton Court Palace**

* * *

><p>Blood. There was so much blood. Ruth could only watch in horror as Isabella twisted in pain on the bed before her. Before she had even had a chance to rise her child pains began, and her ladies had been in a panic since. Moments like these were times when Ruth wished Ethel had not returned to Bletchingley Palace with Lady Anne. Marie and Catherine had disappeared once more, not that Ruth had wanted their help in delivering Isabella's babe. Ruth had expected to be at Bungay Castle with her husband giving birth to her own child when Isabella had her child. Isabella hadn't been that lucky. Her confinement had still been two or three months away, but apparently God had another plan.<p>

"Sancha, please fetch me another wet cloth. Hurry!" Ruth passed a blood soaked cloth to Leonor as Sancha passed her a fresh one.

Mariana and Madeleine held either of the queens's hands, whispering encouragement. Isabella's shrill shrieks deafened Ruth to point where she found it hard to focus, causing her to rely more on Sancha, the daughter of a midwife.

"Lady Norfolk, I can take care of the queen, if I may," Sancha murmured.

Ruth gratefully nodded, and Sancha took her place beside Isabella. With another shriek from Isabella, the royal babe was in Sancha's hands, silent and male. Ruth put her hand over her mouth to hold in a scream of horror. Isabella lay back, silent from pain. The room itself seemed to hold it's breath as Sancha used a dry cloth to rub the body in an effort to revive the child. Ruth took the cloth from her and began rubbing the tiny babe's body herself.

Sancha shook her head. "It is no use," She whispered.. "he was born too early."

A cracked voice spoke. "Ruth, let me see my child."

Ruth sighed as she wrapped the child and picked him up in her arms. Isabella sat up, with some assistance from Mariana and looked over the underdeveloped babe in Ruth's arms.

Her blue-grey eyes stared blankly at her child, and then at Ruth. "It was a boy? Wasn't it?"

"Aye, it was a boy, Your Majesty." Ruth nodded.

Isabella spoke in German so that only Ruth would understand. "He is going to _kill _me. I lost a son. She cursed me, Ruth. He is going to murder me,"

Her voice cracked, and she broke out into a sob. Ruth could only watch helplessly as she cradled the royal babe in her arms.

Ruth turned to her trusted second in command. "Sancha, stay here and comfort the queen, the rest of the ladies and I will take care of everything else, understand?"

"Yes, Lady Norfolk." Sancha curtsied and then hurried to Isabella's side.

Ruth stood and watched at Sancha put her arms around Isabella, whispering gently to her before turning to the rest.

"The rest of you, follow me." Ruth led the ladies to the door and nodded to Clara to open it for her. Ruth could only walk a few more paces with the dead child before she saw the worst person to appear walking down the corridor: Northumberland and King Edward.

"Of all the moments he could have chosen to come," Mariana whispered.

Ruth turned back to nod at the young Spanish lady. She led the curtsy as Edward grew closer.

"Your Majesty," they chorused and rose to stand.

Edward's face was dark as he drew closer to Ruth. "I was informed that the queen gave birth to a child this morning."

"She did, Your Majesty." Ruth nodded.

"How is she?" His green eyes held fear in them.

Ruth sighed. "She is well, distraught but well."

Ruth tried to walk around him, but the king blocked her path. "Was the child a son or a daughter?"

Ruth gulped as she showed Edward the royal babe. "It was a son. I suggest that you leave the queen alone for a while, she is not in the best spirit to see, Your Majesty."

"I must make sure she is alright, she is my wife." He protested.

"Her Majesty, is quite depressed, Your Majesty. I know you wish to see her, but you must allow her to grieve alone." Mariana chirped before Ruth could respond again.

"Lady Mariana is correct, Isabella is not quite herself at the moment." She added.

"I do not care about that, I should be there to comfort her. It is my duty as a husband." Edward took a step towards the chamber door.

"Your Majesty, please. You will send her into a frenzy." Ruth was now blocking the king.

Edward frowned. "Lady Norfolk, you will allow me to see my wife or I shall order you too,"

Mariana nodded to Ruth and she relented.

"Yes, Your Majesty." Ruth stepped aside and allowed for Edward to enter the room.

Charlotte glanced at Mariana and Madeleine with fear. "Are you sure that the queen will not-"

Her statement went unfinished due to screams of terror that could heard from the queen's bedchamber. Ruth placed the dead child in Mariana's arms, grabbed Madeleine's arm, and ran into Isabella's chamber.

"Take the child to be buried!" She called to Mariana over her shoulder and burst through the door.

Sancha was still sitting on the bed, her head turned away from the entrance, instead facing the queen. Isabella was standing in the corner, screaming as Edward tried to approach her. "I am so sorry, please, please leave me!"

"My love, what causes you to react this way?" He took another step forward.

Isabella sunk to her knees. "Do not kill me. I do not know why God took the son from my womb. Please…"

She began to sob violently and Ruth looked back at Madeleine who only shook her head, appearing shocked by the entire scene.

Edward looked confused. "I am not going to kill you. I only wanted to comfort you, my dear."

"No," Isabella shook head. "you are going to kill me for losing a son!"

Edward got down on his knees and looked Isabella in her eyes. "I do not care that you lost a child. I am only thankful that you are still alive."

Sancha turned around and smiled at Ruth, clearly enchanted by Edward's care for his wife. Ruth motioned for her to join her and Madeleine near the chamber door. "Go find Mariana and make sure the child has been buried."

They curtsied. "Yes, Lady Norfolk,"

Ruth could hear the door close behind her as the ladies followed her orders. She was watching as Edward helped a whimpering Isabella to her feet.

He cupped her face with his hand."I love thee. I _love _thee. I adore thee. What would give you the slightest inclination that I would commit such a terrible act against thee?"

"I fear," Isabella began.

"Do not fear," Edward interjected. "I told you not to fear anything while I am alive. You have nothing to fear, for you have my love."

Ruth held back a tear as she observed the pure love that existed between Edward and Isabella. She decided to leave the pair alone, and she quietly slipped out of the door. She walked out to see Sancha leading a prayer in front the queen's chamber.

"In God's amen." She concluded and looked up to see Ruth.

"Lady Norfolk, I would've waited for you to begin the prayer, but I was just so afraid for the queen that I had to speak to God as quickly as I could."

"It is alright, Sancha, I prefer to pray alone. The queen will be fine, Edward is taking good care of her." Ruth smiled as she mentioned Edward.

Mary sighed with relief. "I thank God that Edward is not like his father. This could have ended in disaster with King Henry,"

"Aye, you are correct about that, Mary." Margret agreed.

"You are all dismissed for the moment," Ruth nodded to release her charges and turned back around to re-enter Isabella's room.

Edward and Isabella were lying in bed together, Isabella seemed to be sleeping while Edward watched over her.

"Would you care for a drink of wine, Your Majesty?" Ruth inquired.

He shook his head. "I do not want to disturb her. She sobbed to point where she became unconscious and I fear she will not be stable from this point."

Ruth frowned. "Not Izzy. She is strong. She will be fine eventually. It may take a while, but she will be happy again."

"She thought I would behead her for losing the child." He moved a piece of hair from Isabella's face.

Ruth sat in her chair. "You must be aware of the precedent your father leaves you. At his death only two of his wives were living, one having been discarded and the other a brilliant survivor, I must say. Four others perished during his lifetime, because of him. He is not the only king to seek an annulment for a lack of heirs."

"I am aware of these things," He sighed. "I loath that I must be held responsible for the crimes of men who do not share my views, nor did they cherish their wives as deeply as I cherish Isabella."

Ruth smiled. "I am grateful that you feel that way for her, for now I can rest easy knowing that she will never have to fear the way others before her have feared."

The king positioned himself carefully beside his wife. "Do not worry, Lady Norfolk, your sister is safe with me."

"I do believe I can trust that." Ruth nodded as she sipped her wine.


	13. Chapter 13

_April 16th, 1556_

**Hampton Court Palace**

* * *

><p>Edward rose earlier than usual, stirring quietly beside his wife. He had been sleeping in her room ever since the babe had been lost to ensure that she was recovering. Some days she seemed like her former self, others she laid about and moped, refusing to allow even Lady Norfolk entry. Not that the Duchess of Norfolk took offense, she had known Isabella long enough to be used to the way she grieved. It was 16th of April, Isabella's birthday, and he truly hoped that she would not be depressed. Elizabeth had been invited back to England to help celebrate Isabella's eighteenth birthday, to which Elizabeth had eagerly accepted. He hadn't told his queen anything of the planned banquet in an effort to surprise her and make her happy. Isabella began to stir beside him, and he smiled. She whimpered a little as she opened her eyes and looked up at him.<p>

"Good morning, Edward." Her voice seemed flat and it put a blow to his hopes for her to have a happy disposition.

He pushed it aside. "How do you feel today, my love?"

She pulled herself into a sitting position. "I feel better than yesterday. It was ten days ago, when I lost our son. Now that I know you are not going to lock me away and repudiate me, I do feel well."

He gave her kiss on her forehead and then climbed out of her bed.

"Are you to leave now?" She pouted playfully.

He chuckled. "I am afraid I must. You have your ladies to keep your company."

"That is correct. Would you mind sending Ruth and my correspondence?" She inquired as she got out of her bed and began crossing the floor to meet him.

"Not at all, Izzy. I will return to you when the night falls." He bent to give her a peck on the lips and turned for the door.

It was encouraging to see her that way and he hoped she remained in her optimistic mood for the rest of the day. He walked quietly through the outer chamber where her ladies had all curled up together sleeping, save for Catherine and Marie de Meluen, who were sleeping on the opposite side. He spotted Ruth laying closest to the door and made sure he did not accidentally step on any of them. He bent down to prod Lady Norfolk, whose eyes immediately flicked open, and she sat up.

"Is something wrong with Izzy?" Her voice hushed, although he could hear the panic.

Edward shook his head. "She is alright. She asked me to send you and for you to bring her correspondence with you,"

Ruth seemed to calm at this. "Very well, Your Majesty."

Edward watched as his wife's 'sister' and attendant pulled herself to her feet, reach in a box for her letters, and disappear into the queen's chamber.

* * *

><p><em>April 16th, 1556<em>

**Hampton Court Palace**

* * *

><p>Eric walked into the English Palace with Elizabeth at his side. He had noticed her disposition change when they landed on English soil and that she was much happier, not towards him but happier. Her ladies trailed behind them and Eric had already informed King Edward that he intended to leave all of Elizabeth's English ladies in England once they returned to Sweden. All except for Catherine Carey, not because she was Elizabeth's blood relation, but that she was his brother John's mistress. He had no memory of his wedding night, only remembering getting drunk after the priest left. Elizabeth had avoided him since, refusing him entry into her bedchamber. He respected these wishes, but he was in desperate need to have a woman in his bed. He had dismissed his mistress, thinking it would cause Elizabeth to warm to him, but the Crown Princess of Sweden would not yield herself to him. Prior to their official wedding, Elizabeth had been quite friendly to him but afterwards she became quite distant, in fact the banquet would be the first time he had seen his wife since January. Even still, she appeared cold, bitter and angry towards him.<p>

"Elizabeth, I need to speak with you." He whispered.

She turned her head slightly, "Yes, Eric?"

"I'm in desperate need to know why-"

A young woman with red hair approached them and bowed. Eric grimaced as he stopped mid-sentence.

Her voice had a heavy Spanish accent. "Hello, Prince Eric and Princess Elizabeth. I have just come to inform you that King Edward has arranged for the two of you to sleep together in the same room."

Eric brightened at this, but he noticed Elizabeth's horrified expression.

"Can you please inform your King that, although I'm grateful for his hospitality, I would appreciate a separate room from my husband."

The girl shook her head. "I'm afraid that it is not possible. His Majesty already informed me that he will not be providing you with a separate room,"

Elizabeth relented. "Well, thank you anyway."

The girl curtsied and hurried off to join a group of women, all of them floating around one pregnant noblewoman. He knew it was not the queen, for he had been informed that she had a miscarriage. He also knew he and Elizabeth would not have a child any time soon if she continued to refuse him. He, like all men of power, needed an heir to continue the Swedish succession. Tonight would be the night that he would bed her and create a child.

"Elizabeth, why do you refuse my presence?" he inquired.

Elizabeth turned to face him, her eyes narrowed into slits. "As if you do not know."

"I honestly do not," Her tone made him truly question himself but no memory of their wedding night would come.

"You _forced_ me!" She hissed, pain was evident in her voice and she turned and walked away quickly as possible.

Eric could only stand there in utter disbelief. In his drunken stupors, of which he had no recollection, he was violent, so he was told by his closest friends. He was drunk often and was always left with no memory of the night prior. It was very possible that he had forced her that night. It occurred to him that he would have to rectify this with her. Immediately.


	14. Chapter 14

**April 16th, 1556**

_Hampton Court Palace_

* * *

><p>Isabella sat beside her husband, her hand being held in his. Northumberland sat on the king's other side, glaring at her and she sent the look back. Edward appeared to be uncomfortable and sipped his ale nervously. She turned away from him and looked out into the crowd at her ladies. Ruth was at the center, Mariana and Madeleine were putting their hands to her pregnant belly, giggling. Although Isabella was happy for Ruth, she couldn't help but feel jealous that God had taken her child, Edward's heir, while Ruth remained pregnant. She had refused to see Lady Norfolk, the very sight of her sent Isabella into despair. Edward assured her that children would come in time, but she couldn't help feeling that her own womb had been cursed.<p>

"Isabella!" Edward's voice was uncharacteristically sharp.

Isabella turned her head. "I am sorry, Your Majesty. I did not mean to offend."

Edward nodded. "Northumberland wishes to ask your opinion on a very important matter."

_What could he possibly wish to ask me?_

"I was thinking to marry my son, Guildford, to your lady-in-waiting, Jane Grey." Northumberland mumbled.

Isabella looked up from her glass, shocked. "Jane Grey? Edward's cousin?"

Northumberland sighed. "Yes, Your Majesty."

Isabella smiled thoughtfully. "I shall consent to this marriage. _If_ Jane Grey and her heirs are removed from the succession."

Edward and Dudley both appeared surprised at Isabella's request.

"Your Majesty, I do not believe that Jane Grey needs to be removed from the succession considering that she is currently fourth, behind your husband and his two sisters. Of course she will be further away from the crown after you give birth to an heir. If not, it shall pass to Mary's children and finally Elizabeth's children before Jane and her children." Northumberland asserted.

Isabella shook her head. "The succession will pass over Jane to her sister Catherine or there shall be no marriage."

She noticed Dudley's crestfallen expression. "I thank you for your consent, Your Grace."

Edward opened his mouth to speak but closed it again and took another sip from his glass.

Isabella nodded and rose to her feet. She took one last sip of her wine and walked out into the crowd, wishing to be far away from Dudley. Elizabeth was storming off from Eric and bumped into Isabella.

"Excuse me, Your Majesty!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

Isabella chuckled. "It is alright, Elizabeth. How has your marriage been? I see that you are not yet with child."

Elizabeth's face darkened. "Oh, Eric is, well he is often with his father, attending matters of state."

Isabella stared at Elizabeth, who was normally articulate, stammer as she spoke about her husband.

_Well is she not out of sorts? Quite odd of her..._

"He must have a mistress." Isabella offered.

Elizabeth nodded vigorously. "Yes, a mistress. Well what can be done? A future king with a king's appetite."

_Quite odd indeed._

"I am quite flushed, I believe it is best that I turn in early tonight. I deeply regret it, but I am sure you understand." Elizabeth fanned herself.

Isabella nodded and summoned Marie. "Marie, I would like you to escort Princess Elizabeth to her chambers."

Marie curtsied. "Yes, Your Majesty."

Isabella watched as the blonde French woman led Elizabeth down a corridor.

* * *

><p>Elizabeth was lying in the bed of the chamber when Eric entered. Vulnerable, she knew she would have to submit to his will as his wife. However, she also noticed that he was not drunk and the hunger in his eyes was modest.<p>

"Elizabeth, you have claimed that on our wedding night I forced you. I have no recollection of that night, but we both have a duty as the heirs of Sweden. You must conceive an heir." He stated plainly as he began to remove his clothing.

Elizabeth took in a shaky breath. "I am aware of this, Eric. I just do not wish to. You have made it a great suffering for me to lay with you."

"I've only been to your bed once Elizabeth. You and I are aware that I can do what I wish to you, you are my wife. I have attempted to make you warm to me by respecting your wishes, but my patience has grown thin. Elizabeth, I have dismissed my mistress and I will lay with you on this night."

Elizabeth did not speak but she could feel the hot tears slide down her face. As Eric laid down beside her he wiped them away.

"I will not harm you, Elizabeth. I only want to right what has happened between us."

Elizabeth sunk down, her eyes screwed shut. She felt his hands upon her legs and a heavy weight on her body. A whimper escaped her, she waned to be away from him desperately. She opened her eyes and his blue eyes burned into hers, lovingly like when she had first arrived in Sweden. She tensed as she felt him enter her but she allowed herself to be used by her husband and her mind began to drift to her future children. She could see them, blonde haired and blue eyed, playing in the halls of Kalmar Castle while she was the humble queen, proudly presiding over her court. She then thought about Eric being a drunkard king and bringing the country to ruin, leaving the nobles to turn to her as a regent until her son's majority. Eric groaned and rolled over, leaving Elizabeth feeling empty but hopeful. Eric meant nothing to her, he was rash and bold, qualities she admired but knew were detrimental to government. She would raise her son to be a cautious ruler, one that would keep the country on track. Eric soon fell asleep beside her and she stared up at the ceiling.

_Eric may have defiled me and reduced me to something less than human, but I shall have the last word. My children shall be raised by me alone and I will ensure that Eric cannot influence them to become the horrible creature that he is himself._


	15. Chapter 15

**August 19th, 1556**

_Bungay Castle_

* * *

><p>Ruth paced back in forth in her room from boredom. She was forced, <em>persuaded<em>, to leave court once she reached five months in her pregnancy and had begun her lying-in at Bungay Castle. She had four maid servants, which were peasant girls from a nearby village, named Anne, Mary, Joan, and Margaret and they were extremely attentive in their care of her. The days in Bungay Castle were quiet, unlike the palace which was always full of intrigue. Her mind went back to Isabella, whose babe would have also been born around this time, the precious jewel had slipped from her, into Sancha's hands. Ruth relived that silence in her mind as she thought about the impeding birth of her own child. She made it past the crucial stage of losing the child, but what of her own life? Her own mother had died in childbirth, Ruth being her only child. These thoughts faded as Joan knocked lightly on the cracked chamber door.

"Lady Norfolk, are you feeling alright?"

Ruth turned on her heel. "Yes, Joan. That is kind of you to ask. I would appreciate a glass of wine. "

Joan nodded. "Yes, Lady Norfolk."

With the short exchange, Joan disappeared. Ruth laid upon her bed, annoyed with being confined to one room which was dark and overly warm. Mary was the daughter of a midwife and was close by at all times. Ruth knew she was probably near the door to prevent her from leaving the room. She looked back the Bible that was sitting on the stand adjacent to the covered window. She had begun praying nearly four times a day asking for the deliverance of a healthy child. She guessed she was expectant of a girl, although Thomas was vocal about his desire for a son and heir. With nothing to do, Ruth dropped down to her knees and began another prayer.

"Dear Heavenly Father, I pray for the safe and easy-"

Ruth hissed under her breath as her belly jerked again, stronger than the last. Mary must have heard her, for the door creaked open and then appeared the blonde haired midwife that was going to deliver the babe.

Mary tutted her tongue. "Lady Norfolk, you are too close to birthing to be out of your bed."

Mary clapped her hands loudly and Anne appeared. "Anne, please help Lady Norfolk to her feet."

Ruth allowed the girl to help her to her feet, the ability to move as she pleased had long gone and she resented being so helpless. As she approached her bed, Mary and Anne assisting her, she felt a warm liquid slip down her legs and her hand instantly went to it. Mary snatched her hand before she could examine it and nodded knowingly.

"Ah, the waters have broken. The babe is coming, Anne stay here while I go get my things."

Ruth's eyes went wide as she watched Mary walk out of the door and she glared at Anne. "Well, what of it? I hope you girls have prayed for me."

"Of course, Lady Norfolk, you're a kind mistress, and we all hope that the child will come easily." Anne said levelly.

Ruth felt she was lying but she realized that the girls were employed with little work, as she was always at court attending Isabella.

Settling in her bed, she could feel the pains, sharp and strong, coming in waves across her belly. Mary returned and put her hands over Ruth's stomach.

"The babe is settled, it should be born in a few hours. It shall be an easy birth as well, it is a small one."

Ruth took a sigh of relief, knowing that she would not die in child birth like her mother before her meant more than anything to her.

After hours had passed, Ruth was laying in agony. The labor pains had grown even stronger and were coming much quicker than before. The cabinets and windows had been opened, the hair pins had been removed from her hair and Ruth's ladies were all working to ensure the birth went well.

"Lady Norfolk, I need for you to push. I can see the babe." Mary's voice seemed far away but Ruth obeyed, wanted the pain to cease.

Ruth screamed as she used the last of her energy to rid herself of the babe that was causing her the worst pain she had ever felt. Then she heard it.

A crying sound that she hadn't heard before.

"Lady Norfolk, you've given birth to healthy girl." Anne clapped her hands, as Mary held the crying infant in her arms.

"Margaret! The swaddling!" Mary barked and Margaret began to wrap the child, tightly as was ordered for newborns.

Joan carried the soiled sheets away from the room, and would probably return with fresh ones. Anne leaned over Margaret's shoulders as she finished wrapping Ruth's daughter. She picked the child up and brought her for Ruth to see. Lady Norfolk took the babe in her arms and couldn't help from smiling, despite her exhaustion.

"Her name will be Elizabeth." She announced, more to herself than her attendants.

Margaret rose to her feet. "Shall we inform the Duke of Norfolk?"

Ruth nodded as she cradled her little Elizabeth in her arms.

_Elizabeth Howard, my sweet daughter._

Ruth did not know how much time had passed before Thomas arrived, but she looked up when she heard the heavy footsteps.

"Elizabeth is the name you picked, I hear." He said in his deep, rumbling voice.

Ruth nodded. "Do you not like the name Elizabeth?"

Thomas shook his head. "The name is fine."

Ruth noticed him shuffle his feet. "Would you like to see your daughter?"

Thomas walked over to her bedside and looked at the child. "She already looks much like you."

"Well I am my mother's ghost, and she is mine." Ruth chuckled.

She noticed Thomas's grave expression. "Do not worry, she will be followed by many siblings."

* * *

><p><strong>August 23rd, 1556<strong>

_Whitehall Palace_

* * *

><p>Isabella threw herself into another embroidering project. Without Ruth, she had nothing to do but sew and read. Catherine and Marie, who Ruth swore were evil, kept her entertained, but they were off doing chores with her other ladies. Edward was with Parliament, leaving her alone in her rooms. She hadn't read her letters in a few days, but she had bored herself with reading to the point where opening a letter was a chore. Embroidering wasn't Isabella's strong suit and after missing three stitches she threw it down. She glanced back at her pile of correspondence and brought herself to sift through the letters for something worth her time. She saw two letters that instantly caught her eye, one from Ruth and the other from Elizabeth. She opened Elizabeth's first as it was the older.<p>

_Dear Queen Isabella of England,_

_I have the pleasure to inform you that I am with child. Eric is overjoyed and I can now expect to see much less of him in bedchamber. His entire character repulses me from the moment we officially married. I am aware that my dear brother wants this alliance and therefore I shall continue in my duty as a wife and now a mother as well. I hope that God soon blesses you and my brother with this same joy very soon._

_Crown Princess of Sweden, Elizabeth_

Isabella frowned in jealousy as she read Elizabeth's letter. Her own pregnancy had ended in tragedy and now she felt resentment towards any woman who carried a babe in her belly. As she gazed at Ruth's unopened letter she felt the envy grow larger, knowing Ruth had to have written her of the birth. With a sigh, she opened the letter.

_Dear Izzy,_

_I_ _am writing to inform you that I have finally given birth to a girl. Her name is Elizabeth Howard and she was christened today. I feel very lucky to have survived the ordeal and I look forward to the day that I can return to court. My daughter, will of course, be taken care of by my ladies until you have a daughter and they can become companions as we are._

_Your loving sister,_

_Ruth_

Isabella was not surprised by the informal letter Ruth had sent her. Lady Norfolk was not one for formalities and once even addressed the king by "Edward" in front of Northumberland, not even Isabella had a mind to do such. While Isabella's ladies bowed and called her "Your Majesty", Ruth would just smile and call her "Izzy". Isabella tried to tell her it was improper to do these things in public without hurting her feelings, but no matter where she was and who was around, Ruth continued to be Ruth, an energetic and sarcastic woman who didn't believe in status or titles. "We are all human, we all die someday" was what she would say when Thomas scolded her. Isabella wouldn't dare address a man as her equal, it was unladylike and as the queen she had to set the example for the court. Her other favorites, Catherine and Marie were the opposite, they were polite and respected all men and the titles they worked to maintain. Ruth would grumble that they were probably sleeping with these men, but Isabella would rebuke her, much to Ruth's scorn. Isabella only wanted her ladies to get along. Catherine and Marie were never included with the others, and both sides seemed to be fine with the arrangement despite the occasional arguments between Ruth and Catherine.

The door opened and Isabella turned around to see Catherine and Marie standing at the door. They curtsied.

"Your Majesty," they chorused.

"Hello, Catherine and Marie. Is there any particular reason that you two are here?" Isabella inquired.

Marie nodded. "Actually, there is something we would like to ask you."

Isabella nodded.

"We would like to replace Lady Norfolk as your Lady of the Bedchamber." Catherine was smiling widely.

Marie seemed to notice Isabella's hesitation. "Lady Norfolk has no manners and that makes her unfit for such a high position."

"Besides, she has just given birth. She will be too busy taking care of her child to come back to court and oversee everything."

Marie watched Isabella's reaction. "Also, there are two of us so everything will be a lot more efficient."

"Sancha and Ruth are very efficient." Isabella murmured thoughtfully.

"You are not even sure if Lady Norfolk is returning to court." Catherine sighed, exasperated.

Marie patted her sister's hand. "Your Majesty, we will allow you time to think upon it."

With that, Marie and Catherine exited the room.

Isabella sat on her bed and thought to herself. Catherine and Marie were right about Ruth's manners, but was that enough basis to deprive her of her post? Ruth had been Isabella's friend since they were babes, but as things changed Ruth remained the same. Would Ruth ever truly adjust to court life and etiquette? Isabella pondered these things until she saw the sun slip beneath the distant hills of the country. As she pulled herself into bed, she could only help but wonder: would Catherine and Marie do a better job than Ruth?


	16. Chapter 16

**September 12, 1556**

_Whitehall Palace_

* * *

><p>Edward was sitting with his main counselors, the Duke of Norfolk, Archbishop of Canterbury, William Cecil, and of course, the Duke of Northumberland. He had just announced that it was certain that the queen was expecting another child.<p>

"Do you believe the succession to be secured, Your Majesty?" Cecil inquired, looking up from his papers.

Edward sighed. "One can only hope. After losing the first, there is a possibility that she can lost this one just as easily."

Northumberland cleared his throat. "It would be prudent to seek an annulment if she loses the babe. We must secure the succession. England has been torn apart by succession wars enough."

Cecil shook his head. "His Majesty cannot simply denounce the queen. The people are very much in love with her, it could start a revolt."

Norfolk nodded his head in agreement. "She is almost more popular than Catherine of Aragon."

"Norfolk, you only say this because your wife is the queen's Lady of the Bedchamber." Northumberland spat.

"She spoke to me of the possibility of Lady Norfolk being replaced by one of her French ladies." Edward said absently.

Norfolk raised an eyebrow. "Replace? On what charge?"

Edward shook his head. "None. She said simply that she may be due for a change."

Edward caught Northumberland's fleeting smirk as Norfolk's face dropped. It was a curious case to Edward as well, Lady Norfolk and Isabella had been friends, close enough to where they affectionately called each other "sister" and suddenly after the Duchess delivered a healthy daughter, the queen began to think of her replacement.

William Cecil was commenting. "The French picks are not even logical. Lady Sancha would do much better in the position if she were to deprive Lady Norfolk."

"Women are fickle creatures. Their affection for one another is quite fleeting." Thomas Cranmer, the Archbishop murmured.

At this, the men muttered an agreement and proceeded to their next conversational topic. The councilors looked to Edward, waiting for what news he was going to bestow upon them.

"I want the matter of marriage, between noble families of England and hopefully our children to be given to the queen for sanction." Edward was looking directly at Northumberland, who was most likely to disagree.

Northumberland shook his head. "A woman should not be given so much power."

Cecil appeared to ponder Edward's suggestion, while Norfolk appeared disinterested.

"Women are sensitive creatures when it comes to the subject of marriage and children, it would make sense to allow the queen to choose." Cecil said finally, nodding in agreement to the king.

Edward nodded. "Thank you, Cecil."

Edward was nearly finished with the meeting, not wanting to be away from Isabella now that she was pregnant once more. Something deep inside told him that this pregnancy was healthier than the last, and his beloved queen would deliver the heir to silence Northumberland once and for all.

"Archbishop, do you believe that there are any heretics among the masses that have not attended services?" Edward's faith was the center to his life and he was trying to ensure that his subjects were indoctrinated in the true Protestant faith.

Cranmer shook his head. "They all appear to conform to the faith, at least on the outside."

Edward smiled curtly. "Very good. I conclude this meeting with you today, gentlemen."

Edward watched as his courtiers gave their customary bow and exited the room. Edward looked over his papers once more before returning to his wife.

"Your Majesty." She greeted warmly, although he could tell she was unwell.

"Izzy, are you feeling alright?" He inquired and put a hand over her forehead.

She giggled. "I am quite alright. It is just the morning ailment Sancha tells me, it is normal."

He his hand fell to her belly. It was still small, although he could feeling the beginnings of a bump.

"Let us pray that this child does not give us a much grief as the one before." She murmured.

Edward could hear the hurt in her voice as she said it and remembered the depression she had felt for months, the scowls as she watched women at court swell with children. He remembered how she would lay with her head upon his chest and recount the words she had received from her father's wife, claiming that she had been cursed. He also thought of how she had all, but in name banished Lady Norfolk for court. He could see the envy that would swim in her grey-blue eyes when she looked at her. Now that she was expectant once more, she was happier and the anger faded from her gaze.

"Will Lady Norfolk remain as your Lady of the Bedchamber when she returns to court?" Edward inquired, it was odd of him to take interest, but he did not want any strife between the ladies of the court, especially not Lady Norfolk.

Isabella mused for a while, her expression unreadable. "She will resume her duties when she returns. Lady Catherine appears to be pregnant and Lady Marie has conflict with too many of my ladies. It would be most prudent to allow Ruth to continue."

Edward was now curious again. "Lady Catherine is pregnant?"

"Sancha tells me she has observed her vomiting in the mornings and fainting in the afternoons. She claims that they are signs, although I am not sure by whom. It is clear she has taken a lover." Isabella rolled her eyes.

Edward chuckled. "Lady Norfolk told you they were whores."

"Lady Marie has not taken any lovers as far as I know and as long as Lady Catherine is not carrying _your_ babe," She glared at him. "I shall allow her to stay."

Edward raised an eyebrow. "You think that lowly of me? You believe that I would forsake my beautiful wife for some French whore?"

Isabella's facial expression did not change. "Would you do such a thing, Your Majesty?"

"I have kept my word. I have been in no woman's bedchamber, save yours." Edward took her hand in his and kissed it.

She smiled at him. "I can do nothing but be grateful."

"It is what I promised to do, before God." He cupped her face in his hand.

She frowned. "You are aware that not many keep that promise. It is why the red light districts are so highly trafficked. Married men are there more numerous than those unmarried."

Her words reminded him of his council meeting. "Now that you mention marriages, I have secured a place for you politically."

Her face brightened at this. "What would that be Edward?"

"The council have agreed to give you the power to sanction marriage." He waited for a response.

She nodded. "I thank you for giving me such an important position."

He found himself gazing at her belly again, imagining a Tudor heir in her arms and he finally understood how his father had felt. Heirs were essential to a dynasty and he knew Isabella needed to deliver at least two sons before either of them died. He did not wish to remarry but in that moment as he remembered hearing of the stillbirth he began to hate her in that moment. He would not repudiate her if she could not give him an heir but he felt the hatred for her flair in his gut and it frightened him. This beautiful woman that he had married had made him hate her. They were both young and he knew children would come, but which gender? Girls were not fit to rule a England, as no woman ever had. A son was desirable for the succession, it was indisputable. These feelings of hated and love mingled inside of his heart until he forced himself to leave her bedchamber. He could her her voice, now both beautiful and annoying, calling out to him but he did not answer. Instead, he turned down the corridor and entered his own bedchamber, desperate for sleep but the mixed feelings for his wife remained with him that entire night.


	17. Chapter 17

**November 1st, 1556**

_Whitehall Palace_

* * *

><p>Ruth had resumed her normal duties as Lady of the Bedchamber with Sancha as her natural second-in-command. There were some developments at court while she was away, Isabella had become pregnant again, Mariana was being courted by her husband's younger brother Henry Howard, and most peculiarly, Catherine was pregnant by an unnamed man. Ruth knew the French woman was a whore and it was only a matter of time before her sister Marie was also carrying a nobleman's child in his wife's face. In the present, the queen's ladies were embroidering in a circle, perpetuating gossip.<p>

"Lady Norfolk, who do you presume to have fathered Lady Catherine's child?" Sarah Veldon inquired slyly.

Ruth set down her embroidery for a moment and thought. "Perhaps it is that scoundrel Henry Hastings."

Anne Langley clapped her hands. "I think it is Henry Howard."

"How dare you?" Mariana snapped, her chest heaving in anger.

"Peace, be ladies." Sancha murmured and put her arms around Mariana in comfort.

"Oh, Sancha, you're always so serious." Leonor chided.

"I've got another candidate," Madeleine's face glowed with devilish humor. "the Duke of Northumberland!"

"She is a social climber! I would not put it past her." Charlotte nodded.

The women were silent for a moment, their thoughts were on the various courtiers that Edward had in attendance at court. Most were older gentlemen and their wives past childbearing age.

"I do not think she has fornicated with Lord Dudley, I do believe she has slept with one of his sons, however." Sancha mused.

Jane Grey appeared to resent this. "Lady Sancha, I hope you do not intend to suggest-"

Sancha shook her head. "I am referring to Lord Robert."

"Sancha, you are a bit flushed." Mariana giggled.

"I do believe our resident nun has become smitten with Lord Robert!" Ruth shrieked.

"Is it true, Lady Sancha?" Charlotte feigned surprise.

Sancha put her hand over her mouth to cover her smile. "I do find him handsome and we have spoken to each other a few times. He is married, however, so I will only admire him from afar until my own future husband reveals himself to me."

"At least you're respectable, unlike some women in the queen's court." Mary Sidney nodded her approval.

Margaret Denton, another of the queen's ladies, spoke up. "What if the Earl of Arundel is her child's father?"

Anne shook her head. "He is old, much too old to still be potent."

"How are you so sure?" Ruth inquired suspiciously.

Anne scowled. "I was married once already, to a man that is around the Earl of Arundel's age and he was impotent. He died about three months after our marriage."

"Sounds dreadful." Mariana fretted.

"He showered me with expensive gifts, it wasn't completely horrible." She shrugged.

"I could not afford to be a man's mistress." Sancha grumbled.

The women agreed to her declaration and continued their embroidery.

"Where is, Her Majesty?" Madeleine inquired.

Ruth did not look up from her careful stitching. "She is playing cards with the king."

Charlotte jumped and sucked her finger. "Why must the king's emblem be so complicated?"

"Because we are English." Ruth chuckled.

Charlotte nodded at the jest and continued working on her stitching. They had been ordered by the queen to craft blankets for the child she was carrying in various fabrics and colors. Edward had asked that they all be embroidered with the emblem of his family, which consisted of two roses, one inside the other. They were working silently and efficiently, twenty blankets already done. The door flung open suddenly, startling the women and Marie strode in, smelling of sexual conquest.

"Lady Norfolk, the queen requests your presence." she did not look Ruth in the eye, as usual.

Ruth set down her wooden frame and proceeded out of the room without acknowledging Marie. As Ruth strolled down the corridor she saw two figures in the distance. A man and a woman, no doubt, but as she grew closer her heart dropped. It was her husband, Thomas, and Catherine. Ruth stopped and watched as Thomas clasped Catherine's hand in his, and he kissed it. Lady Norfolk bit her lip as she watched her husband rub Catherine's pregnant belly tenderly, as he had done while Ruth was pregnant with Elizabeth. She felt the tears well up in her eyes and she advanced towards them, bringing her hand down heavily on Catherine's face, and she relished in hearing the noblewoman shriek as she landed on the ground. Ruth turned to Thomas, fire in her heart raging.

"Ruth!" Thomas exclaimed.

Ruth raised her hand for him to be silent. "You have forsaken me for some whore!"

Thomas fidgeted under her gaze. "My dear wife, I-"

"Is it your child?" She demanded.

He turned his head away from her.

She raised her voice. "Is it your child, Thomas?"

"Yes, it is his child." Catherine's voice laughed harshly from behind her.

Ruth turned to face her, realizing that she and Catherine were nearly complete opposites. Ruth's hair was dark brown and curly, Catherine's hair was straight and blonde, Ruth's eyes were green and Catherine's were blue, Ruth had heavy breasts, while Catherine's were small like many men preferred. She looked at Catherine and realized that Catherine had easily seduced her husband. Ruth looked between Catherine, who was grinning maliciously and Thomas as he stared down at his shoes, she said nothing and continued to her destination to meet the queen.

Ruth stopped outside of Edward's chambers, sunk to the floor and cried. The feelings of hurt and resentment poured out of her as she felt the tears fall and soak her gown. She took a deep breath to bring herself together, stood, and dutifully knocked on the king's chamber door. Henry Sidney, the husband of Mary Sidney, opened the door. His cheerful disposition brought a polite smile to her face.

He bowed to her. "Lady Norfolk, it is a pleasure."

"Lord Sidney, I thank you for your welcome." Ruth nodded, attempting to add some cheer to her voice.

Lord Sidney appeared to notice her off mood. "Are you ill, my lady?"

Ruth shook her head. "I have received some bitter news today, that is all."

"Something with Lord Howard, I presume." His eyes searched her face.

Ruth nodded. "As a man, you probably already knew of his affair with the Lady Catherine de Meluen."

"Affair?" Lord Sidney appeared to be truly surprised. "I believed that his brother had fathered that child."

Ruth's eyes glazed over as she recounted what she had seen to him. "I saw him hold her hand and kiss it. Then he put his hands over her belly like he had done to mine and when I demanded he tell me, he could not look me in the face. I can still hear her laughing at me, she was so happy to see me hurting. I kept my pride, however, I did not cry in front of either of them. I do not have to let him have me in his bed and our daughter will inherit his estates as any child he has with her is illegitimate and Edward will not allow him to annul the marriage."

Sidney took her words in but could find no words to say. "I wish you well, Lady Norfolk."

She nodded and stepped past him. She meant her words, there would be no more children from her marriage to Thomas, he had made his decision.


	18. Chapter 18

**February 23rd, 1557**

_Richmond Palace_

* * *

><p>Isabella rubbed her hands over her swollen belly. All of her ladies seemed to notice she looked more like she was nine months along rather than five, but there was no definite reason why. Sancha and Mariana were playing cards on the floor across the room, with Ruth doing needlepoint in a chair. Catherine and Marie were whispering to each other, taking glances back at Ruth and then giggling with each other. Whether the Duke of Norfolk had fathered Catherine's child had never crossed Isabella's mind until that moment, and the thought still made no sense to her. Thomas adored Ruth as far as any courtier could see and it was said he doted on their little daughter Elizabeth. As Isabella thought a bit harder she reminded herself that love did not necessarily mean faithful.<p>

"Ruth!" She motioned for her 'sister' to come to her.

Ruth set down her wooden frame and joined her on the other side of the room. "Yes, Izzy?"

Isabella bit her lip not knowing how to ask her question, so she asked in German. "Did Thomas father Catherine's child."

Ruth laughed, it was a cold and bitter sound on Isabella's ears. Ruth replied in German. "I have only known this for five months. I never thought you would figure it out."

Isabella looked between the French woman in the corner and her best friend. There were no words that would come to her to comfort Ruth.

"If he thinks he will get a son quicker this way, I hope he has a good case for Edward. We both know how he feels about granting annulments." Ruth had a devious smirk on her face that frightened Isabella.

"Do not worry, Izzy. No one shall get hurt, yet." With that, Ruth rose from her chair and began her needlepoint, her eyes fixed on her work.

Isabella rested her hands on her belly, feeling a kick on both sides, something that was different from her last pregnancy.

"Sancha, I feel kicking on both sides. Is that normal?" She inquired nervously.

Sancha didn't look up from her card game with Mariana and replied absently. "Yes, it is quite common with twins."

Isabella saw her eyes widen.

"Your Majesty, you are expecting twins!" Sancha exclaimed.

"_Gemelos?"_ Mariana murmured.

Ruth clapped her hands together. "Isabella, God has blessed you and Edward. He truly has."

Isabella felt the kicks again and realized that providing Edward with an heir would be the least of her worries.

* * *

><p><strong>June 30th, 1557<strong>

_Richmond Palace_

* * *

><p>"Mary! Fetch the king. I do believe he wishes to see his wife and babes," Lady Norfolk ordered, speaking in a dignified tone as she cradled one of the royal babes in her arms, the girl, of course. Isabella, was holding the heir, a small boy.<p>

The queen stared down at her little son with amazement before glancing at the daughter being held by her dear sister. "The girl is much larger and healthier than the boy. Ruth should I be worried?"

Ruth shook her head. "They are both healthy, Isabella. One babe is always larger than the other. This will not be your last birth either."

Isabella remembered all the long nights she had spent on her knees praying for a healthy child. Sancha and Ruth would often come to her, pulling her to her feet so that she would rest. She had been ill often, sometimes to the point where she could not leave her rooms, much unlike the first pregnancy. Her first pregnancy gave her no hardships, she only gained weight and then the child was stillborn. She welcomed the ceaseless retching and headaches as a sign of a healthy pregnancy.

The heavy door creaked as Mary Sidney, the wife of one of Edward's favorite courtiers, led the king into the room.

Edward's eyes immediately fell upon his wife. "You have given me two healthy babes? God hath truly blessed us, my love. Which is my daughter?" His green eyes darted between the two children being held by Ruth and Isabella.

"I am holding her, Your Majesty." Ruth stepped forward, slightly confused, and placed the baby girl in the king's arms.

Isabella watched her husband curiously. He didn't seem to be interested in the son she had borne him to succeed the throne. He dallied with the baby girl, laughing whenever the child wrinkled her nose. Isabella craned her neck and finally got a good look at her daughter, wisps of blonde hair covered the babe's head. Her daughter was quite fair, reminding her of portraits she had seen of Edward's mother, Jane Seymour. She looked back down at her little son, his hair was undeniably red like both of his parents.

"I believe we should call him Arthur," Isabella murmured, her eyes not leaving her son.

Edward chuckled softly. "Arthur? Yes that would be a good name for our first son. What about our little daughter? I want to call her Isabella or Margaret."

The queen shook her head. "I have a better fitting name for her, my dear."

He turned to her. "What would that be, Izzy?"

"We shall call her Jane, after your mother. She is fair, as was your mother." Edward appeared to muse over this, looking between Isabella and the babe in his arms.

He stared off into space for a moment and turned to his wife. "Prince Arthur and Princess Jane of England, I approve of this."

He gave his daughter back to Ruth, governess apparent, and picked up his son. He frowned a bit as he held the boy.

"What is it Edward?" Isabella's eyes were wary as he held their son.

Edward shook his head. "I am just noticing that the boy is much smaller than his sister,"

"Aye, I noticed the same. He will grow, for he is strong." Isabella tried to comfort her husband as well as herself. Edward didn't seem to be interested in his son at all, he appeared to favor Jane more, which was strange. Most kings rejoiced profusely at the birth of a son and heir, but Edward didn't seem to care at all.

As he placed the babe back into his mother's arms, Edward smiled down at Jane once more before turning to his wife. "I have to plan the jousting tournament to celebrate the birth of my son," He smiled as he said it, easing Isabella's fears.

She smiled weakly at him. "Farewell my love. I must rest, for I am tired."

Sancha took Arthur in her arms and followed Ruth to the nursery. Mary and Charlotte lifted the basket of soiled sheets and carried them off to be cleaned. As she watched them all leave she realized her role as queen had just begun. She had fulfilled her duties of providing the heir, next was the spare. One son wasn't enough to secure a dynasty and little Jane surely couldn't take the throne, but Isabella knew that as long as Arthur survived infancy and she could produce another child she was finally secure. Anything Northumberland tried to do to get rid of her had been in vain, for she had given birth to twins, a boy and a girl. With the last of her strength Isabella slid to the floor for a prayer.

_Dear God, I am truly blessed for the gift you have given me of twin children. I ask that you keep my womb fertile so that more children may follow them._

_Amen._

It was a short prayer as Isabella's words failed her, exhausted, she climbed back into her bed. Nothing was on her mind except her children, until she heard footsteps outside her chamber door and hushed voices.

"I cannot tolerate the king anymore!"

"I agree he must be killed."

"A rebellion against the king is serious business."

"We must wait until his support is low, the queen has given birth to twins. No one would naysay him now."

"Damn German wench. I hoped she would have been infertile."

The voices and footsteps faded, and at first Isabella thought she had been hallucinating. She could not make out the voices, but there was fear in her heart. Some faction at court wanted to see her beloved husband dead.


	19. Chapter 19

**August 13th, 1558**

_Whitehall Palace_

* * *

><p>Isabella sat beside her husband, cradling her newest child, Alexander, in her arms. The plot to assassinate Edward had been uncovered and at the helm of it all, Thomas Howard. Under normal circumstances, Ruth would have been implicated as well, but Isabella had pleaded with Edward, assuring him that Ruth and Thomas had not spoken for months prior to the plot. So instead, Ruth was sitting beside the royal pair watching the proceedings of court as the peers of England tried her husband. Another of Isabella's ladies, Lady Catherine and her illegitimate daughter by Norfolk had not escaped prosecution. Ruth felt no pity for the French woman as she cried under the intense gaze of William Cecil, who had recently been raised to the Duke of Pembroke after he caught the conspirators in action.<p>

"Lady Catherine, is it true that you have unlawfully cohabited with Lord Howard while he is married to the Lady Norfolk, which resulted in issue?" He inquired, his gaze reproachful as he was an ally of both Isabella and Ruth.

Catherine sniffled a bit. "It is true. I have a daughter named Angelique with Lord Norfolk."

"Has Lord Norfolk given you gifts?" Cecil circled Catherine as if she were his prey.

Ruth felt that she was receiving retribution for Thomas's infidelity and smiled at Catherine from her perch beside the queen.

Catherine appeared more defiant. "Has Lady Norfolk employed you to ask these questions of me?"

Cecil remained calm and replied. "I am only asking the questions that I should be asking a whore. You are nothing more than a common whore, are you not?"

Ruth heard Isabella gasp beside her.

"It is the truth." Ruth muttered.

"I am a French noblewoman!" Catherine snapped.

"A French noblewoman, but an English concubine. Too bad we are not in France. Now answer what I ask, does the Lord Norfolk give gifts?"

Defeated, Catherine leaned back in her chair. "Yes, His Grace provides me with gifts of jewelry."

"Are you aware that the jewelry you received were stolen from the Lady Norfolk?" The Earl of Cumberland, Henry Clifford rose to take Cecil's place, sensing the escalation between the two would continue.

Catherine shook her head. "The jewelry was not stolen. He paid for it, for he loves me very much so."

Ruth caught the smirk that Catherine flashed her.

The earl chuckled. "Lord Norfolk, you love this woman?"

Ruth turned her gaze to her estranged husband, who was watching the proceeds on a bench with his co-conspirators.

"She is a mistress. Nothing more, I married Lady Norfolk because I loved her. Catherine is a serpent, she is the one who spoke ills of my wife, the king, and the queen. She is a witch." Norfolk spat the word "witch" with hatred.

Cumberland's face grew alight. "Lady Catherine have you used sorcery in seducing Lord Norfolk into leading a rebellion against the king?"

Ruth chuckled coldly and took a sip of her wine.

_Witchcraft, eh?_

"I never used witchcraft!" Catherine was indignant.

"Your Majesty, shall we continue with the trial for the rebels or begin the prosecution of the witch?" Cumberland inquired.

Edward looked over to Ruth. "Lady Norfolk, would you life to intercede for your husband?"

Ruth paused and stared at Thomas. If the trial were to continue Thomas would be executed and his titles would be lost, leaving her completely poor, however, it would be imprudent to ask for the forgiveness when her husband had tried to rebel against the king. She wasn't sure if she wanted to save a husband that had left her alone and taken a mistress.

"Your Majesty, deal with Lord Norfolk as you see fit." Ruth glared at Thomas, after the pain of his betrayal she could not ask for Edward to save him.

Edward nodded. "I pardon you all, as you were under the spell of witchcraft."

* * *

><p><strong>August 17th, 1558<strong>

_Whitehall Palace_

* * *

><p>Marie was moping about, as her sister had been convicted as a witch and burned. Alone, she tried to reconcile with the other ladies at court, although none of them were interested. Marie had a stain on her, her sister was a witch and instigated a rebellion against the king, no one wanted to be associated with her. As for Thomas, he was desperately trying to find a way back into Ruth's arms. As she was stitching a shirt for Isabella's younger child, Alexander, the Duke of York, a serving boy approached her, carrying a necklace.<p>

"Lady Norfolk, a gift from you true and loving husband." He bowed as he presented it to her.

Ruth scowled. "Tell my husband that I do not want left over trinkets from his dead mistress."

Thomas then appeared from around the corner. "There are no left overs. That is a newly made necklace and all traces of Catherine are gone, save for her daughter, who is being brought up by my brother and Lady Northampton."

"It is a pity that you force your bastard on your brother." Ruth shook her head.

Thomas sighed. "What do you want from me woman? I have been trying to reconcile with you since you discovered Catherine was pregnant and nothing works."

Ruth laughed, it was dark and echoed off the walls. "Perhaps it is because nothing will change the fact that you fathered a bastard outside of our marriage."

As she stood to make her retreat, he pinned her against the wall and kissed her, more deeply and passionate than they ever had. The suppressed feelings for Thomas surfaced and she allowed herself to be guided by her desires, rather than her mind.

"I promise you that I can be a good husband." He whispered.

Ruth said nothing, but grabbed his hands and led him into her chamber. He slipped her out of her dress and pressed her down onto the bed. Within an instant, he was inside of her, grinding and moaning in her ear as she allowed all of her anger and her passion to be released. She clawed at him, hissed and by the time he groaned his release, she wasn't angry anymore. In fact, she was more vulnerable than ever.


	20. Chapter 20

**February 27th, 1559**

_Hampton Court Palace_

* * *

><p>Edward had planned another sumptuous banquet, this time to celebrate his second son's creation of the peerage. He was investing Alexander as the Duke of York, typical of the second son. He was being held by Ruth, the children's governess while Jane and Arthur were sitting beside Isabella, who was seven months pregnant with their fourth child. Ruth was even closer to having her child, while Mariana, newly married Lady Northampton was also heavily pregnant. The joke was spreading throughout court that it had been planned. Edward turned back the door, where many of the royal guests were arriving and as he had to remind himself that his sister Mary had died giving birth to a small girl, Isabel, that died shortly after birth. His only living sister Elizabeth was just arriving, a soft smile on her face.<p>

"Congratulations, dear brother." She giggled as she pulled him in for a hug.

Edward laughed and rubbed her stomach. "Congratulations yourself."

Elizabeth sighed. "Hopefully this one shall be a boy."

Elizabeth had given birth to a daughter, Cecilia Renata.

"Ah, yes. How is my little niece?" Edward inquired.

His sister's eyes lit up again. " Cecilia is doing quite well. She always manages to amaze me in some little way."

"The same with my three, especially Jane Margaret. She is so special to me, and from the way things seem with all of my children, she may be my only daughter. I want to create a title for her, I just do not know what. I do not feel that granting her a peerage would be ideal, as she will end up taking it as her dowry." Edward shook his head as he looked back at his blonde haired daughter.

Elizabeth nodded in understanding. "Why not the Princess Royal? Like in France?"

Edward narrowed his eyes as he mused over this. "This is why I need you in England. I can never thing of these things."

Elizabeth laughed. "It is only because you are always thinking of all of England. I assume you like my suggestion."

"It makes much sense, especially since I am already the King of France." He stood with pride.

"The Prince of Wales, the Duke of York, and now the Princess Royal. Titles for all of your current children and your future son should be given the Dukedom of Richmond. If it is a son, that is." Elizabeth smirked before she walked in the direction of Isabella and her ladies.

Edward thought about his growing family. He hoped for another daughter, he already had two sons and the succession was well secured. However, he needed more daughters to make dynastic alliances. Jane, he hoped, would marry the heir of Navarre so that he could aid his Protestant allies, but he wanted another daughter to marry into a house in the Germanies or in Denmark. He wanted a network of Protestant alliances to secure England's future. As he approached his wife he noticed Lady Marie chatting with Isabella's step mother.

* * *

><p><strong>February 27th, 1559<strong>

_Hampton Court Palace_

* * *

><p>Marie knew that Isabella had sent her off to find herself a husband, but she was already known throughout the court as a mistress and unclean, to which the queen was oblivious. Marie also knew that the sharp Lady Norfolk was watching her every move and many referred to her as the "little queen" or the "blood hound" because Ruth was always watching, waiting and prying. As Marie walked through the large crowd she saw a woman sitting alone, scowling. It was Duchess Maria of Cleves, and Marie knew she was not happy with being in England, her hatred for her step daughter was well known. Surprisingly, the Duchess motioned for her to beside her.<p>

Marie curtsied. "Duchess."

"Ah, just as I suspected. You're French." Maria nodded and smiled widely.

Marie nodded a bit too eagerly. "What is it that you want with me?"

"You are smart. Smart and French, such a deadly combination for a woman." the Duchess chuckled, darkly.

Marie was curious as she sat down beside Isabella's step mother. She could only want a few things from a lady in waiting to her enemy: information or to murder the queen. Marie would not murder Isabella, she was an enjoyable person, although she wouldn't hesitate to rid herself of Lady Norfolk. However, she would spy for a heavy price. Her gambling debts had become a glaring problem.

Maria sipped her wine. "I need you to displace the queen."

"Displace her?" Marie turned to go but Maria grabbed her arm, too tightly.

"You know of the King's father, Henry VIII?" Maria's tone turned silky.

"I have heard tales. He put away one wife, beheaded the second, the third died in childbed, ignored the fourth, beheaded the fifth, and the sixth was blessed to outlive him. Correct?"

Maria nodded. "Precisely. Edward is his father's son, so you should be able to displace Isabella and become queen. With my assistance of course."

"Queen of England? Not I, I am only a noblewoman. I have not a drop of royal blood." Marie shook her head.

"Neither did four of his father's wives." the Duchess took another sip of her wine.

Marie nodded slowly. "That is very true. However, Henry rid himself of Catherine because she could give him no sons. Queen Isabella has already given him two sons, a daughter and she is expecting again. It seems that she has been pregnant every year since she and King Edward married, she has no problem with having children."

"She has two young sons, they can easily be done away with." Maria was hinting at murder.

"I will not harm the princes. They are sweet boys." Marie snapped.

Maria scowled. "You would allow her children to take precedence over yours?"

Marie contemplated this. She wanted to become a queen, any woman in her right mind would want to displace a queen, but what could she offer that Isabella hadn't already given? She had given Edward sons, unrelenting affection, and was popular with the English people, who weren't easy to please. Marie was a master at seduction; but Edward was a religious fanatic, and his eyes never strayed from Isabella.

"It will not be possible, Edward is deeply in love with his wife." Marie said slowly.

Maria nodded knowingly as she looked back at Edward, who was laughing with Isabella on his throne. Marie watched with her as Edward affectionately rub her belly and smile as he gazed into her eyes. Suddenly, Marie realized how lucky Isabella was. Most kings ignored their wives, especially in France. Yet, Edward made sure that he was able to see his queen every night and he visited his children in the nursery just as often.

"I see it in your eyes, you want to be her." Maria murmured.

Marie nodded. "I want to marry Edward."

"Then do everything as I say and you shall overtake her." Maria offered her hand. "Swear your fealty to me."

Marie took her hand, her blood boiling and her heart pounding. "I swear my fealty to you, Duchess Maria."

With that oath, Marie knew she had made a deal with the devil.


	21. Chapter 21

_February 28th, 1559_

**Hampton Court Palace**

* * *

><p>"So you have not the faintest suspicion that one of your ladies in waiting is plotting against you?" Ruth snapped, Isabella could honestly be oblivious to everything around her.<p>

Isabella shook her head innocently. "Why would Marie plot against me? I have done her no ills, I am trying to marry her off, but not a single nobleman wants to marry her. I cannot fathom why, she is beautiful."

"Well, no self respecting nobleman wants to marry a whore." Ruth shrugged.

"Marie is no whore, Ruth. She is very nice once you get to know her." Isabella chided.

Ruth laughed. "I guess I shall never know. What I do know is that she, like her sister, is a whore."

Isabella frowned at Ruth, but Ruth paid her no mind. She knew Isabella was blinded by her need to see the good in all, and Ruth simply steered her away from the cliffs she accidentally sent herself to by being clueless. Ruth struggled her feet, her belly too large, and she waddled towards the door, but Isabella called after her.

"Ruth?" Her voice was soft,

Ruth turned her head back. "Yes, Izzy?"

"How is your husband's illegitimate daughter?" Isabella inquired.

Ruth's eyes narrowed instantly. "Was that a slight?"

Isabella immediately taken aback. "A slight? I was genuinely asking about the child."

Ruth snorted. "Then why do you ask me and not Lady Northampton? You know the child is nowhere _near_ Bungay Castle. I have never even set eyes on the little bastard girl. You have not asked about _my_ daughter for months!"

Isabella brushed a red strand of hair behind her ear. "I apologize for offending you, Ruth. You know I would never belittle you."

Ruth took a deep sigh. "I am going to check on the other ladies and see if they have finished packing my things."

Ruth was almost happy to return home from court, she missed her daughter Elizabeth and was just as desperate to get away from Isabella. Being with the queen almost constantly was stifling, and she actually enjoyed being around her own maid servants. She loved Isabella like a sister and perhaps that was why she was equally annoyed with her, like a sister. As she entered the outer chamber, she saw the ladies finishing with the last of the packing while Mariana supervised. Sancha seemed distracted and Ruth smirked.

"Lady Sancha, I saw you with the heir to the Earl of Westmorland. Charles, I believe is his name." Ruth began.

Sancha's eyes widened. "I cannot speak of it. I did something so horrid last night."

Anne Langley snorted. "Did you smile at a man?"

"Or was it that you danced?" Charlotte inquired.

"Sancha, you must learn to live." Clara de Salas added.

Sancha sighed. "You all are my friends, so I must confess. I, I had intercourse with Charles Neville last night."

Silence instantly took over the room. Ruth, for once in her life, was speechless. Lady Jane Grey broke the silence.

"Sancha? The resident nun of us? Surely you must jest." Edward's cousin shook her head in confusion.

Sancha wiped a tear from her eyes. "It is absolutely no jest. I had felt no feeling like that before, the devil appeared in my ear and led me to do ungodly things. A Jezabel."

Ruth put her hand on Sancha's shoulder. "You are a good woman, you are no whore. You fell weak for only a moment."

Sancha snatched away from her violently. "What about when this spreads through court? I will be as unmarriageable as Marie!"

"I do not think any woman can be as bad off as Marie." Ruth wiped the tears from Sancha's face, completely aware of Marie's presence in the room.

"Unmarriageable in your eyes, but I know men enjoy women with experience much more than you prudes." Marie snapped.

Ruth laughed loudly. "They may enjoy you for a night, but I will assure you that you mean nothing to them."

Marie's chest heaved for a bit, but her eyes suddenly lit up as if she had remembered something. She pulled out a piece of paper and sat in her corner, writing what Ruth guessed was a letter. Who the letter was actually for was the question. Ruth twirled her necklace in her hand, and she turned to a whimpering Sancha, a pregnant Mariana, and an extremely calm Madeleine. Never had she trusted Madeleine with such an important matter, but neither of her close confidants were in any shape to do her bidding while she was away. Besides, Madeleine had proven herself to be a worthy companion, and this would be the perfect opportunity to see just how useful she was.

"Madeleine, come with me." Ruth jerked her head towards the door before exiting the chamber.

Madeleine seemed a bit confused as she followed Ruth down the corridor. Ruth knew that Madeleine probably had not a clue of all the assignments she gave to Sancha when she was away.

"Madeleine, as you can probably assume I need you to take over my duties until I return." Ruth waited for a shriek or some indication of excitement, but the girl only nodded sweetly.

"Thank you for selecting me for this important role, Lady Norfolk. I know Sancha and Mariana will not be in a position to keep Marie in line, but I shall do so." Madeleine was waiting for Ruth's approval.

Ruth had nothing negative to say about anything, so she continued. "I am glad you mention Marie, because she has not written a single letter since she has been at court and suddenly she is writing as if she is penning a novel. I want you to find out who she is writing to and most importantly, why."

Madeleine nodded dutifully. "Yes Lady Norfolk, I will not disappoint you."

"I hope not." Ruth nodded and led Madeleine into the royal nursery. "You must also promise me to not allow her to influence the Princess Royal."

"The Princess Royal is fond of Lady Marie. I cannot upset the child." Madeleine murmured hesitantly.

Ruth turned her head sharply. "The Princess does not yet understand the proper court etiquette. I refuse to have improper ladies around the princesses and to protect the virtues of them, we must prevent Marie's influence."

Madeleine nodded again. "Yes, Lady Norfolk."

Ruth looked down upon the Princess Royal. Her hair was a pale blonde and had already grown past her chin, the girl was sleeping, so her pale blue eyes were not staring at Ruth curiously as usual. Adjacent to Jane Margaret was the Prince of Wales, Arthur's nose often twitched as he slept and he looked so much like his father. The Duke of York was also sleeping peacefully, a male version of Isabella. Ruth touched each of their cheeks and smiled. She had grown to love the children as if they were her own. Her own daughter, Elizabeth hadn't seen her in three years, and Ruth missed her sorely; but the thought of her often brought her to thoughts of Angelique Howard, the bastard. She wondered if the girl was as beautiful as she knew her Elizabeth was, or was she as smart or charming as Elizabeth's wet nurse told her Elizabeth was. She had made her decision, she would receive the bastard at Bungay after her child was born, only to settle her own thoughts.

* * *

><p><em>February 28th, 1559<em>

**Hampton Court Palace**

* * *

><p>Isabella had pulled herself into a sitting position. The new lady-in-waiting from Portugal had been sent to her by Catherine of Austria and was called Catalina. Marie and Madeleine led the girl in, both of them bowing to her, a formality. The girl was short, with sandy brown hair and green eyes.<p>

"I am Catalina Perez, Your Majesty." Her Portuguese accent was heavy as she curtsied.

Isabella smiled warmly at the girl. "Welcome to court, Catalina."

When the girl rose from her curtsy, Isabella noticed a rosary around her neck. "You are Catholic?"

Catalina seemed confused. "Of course I am Catholic. It is the one true faith."

Isabella frowned. "I want you to be under tutelage from Lady Jane Dudley. You must learn that the Bishop of Rome is a liar, he is the Antichrist."

"The Pope speaks the words of God." Catalina murmured quietly.

Isabella shook her head. "He wants you to think this. We will have Biblical discussion tonight and we will show you what the true faith is."

Madeleine ushered Catalina away, leaving Marie standing before her. Isabella sighed, she knew court would be boring without Ruth around. She missed Edward, who had left for France the night before. She couldn't go riding because she was seven months pregnant, and Marie was her only consolation.

"Marie, how has the search for a husband been going?" Isabella knew Marie had no suitors, but she asked anyway.

Marie shook her head. "I have not a single suitor. However, I do bring gossip."

"Gossip?" Isabella arched her eyebrow.

"Lady Sancha admitted to having intercourse with Charles Neville." Marie laughed.

Isabella shook head. "I cannot believe it. He had just come to me asking for her hand this morning."

"I heard her say it. She's a sobbing mess, that is why Lady Norfolk left Madeleine in charge." Marie was adamant.

Isabella paused. "Madeleine?"

Marie nodded vigorously. "Sancha is too busy praying and Mariana is soon to leave court, so Madeleine has been put in charge."

Isabella shook her head. "Then why would Charles come calling if Sancha did such a thing?"

"If she begets an heir, the child would be legitimate." Marie was thinking rationally.

Isabella felt the child kicking. She knew Edward wanted another daughter, but she hoped for another son. Arthur and Alexander were both young and one bad illness could take either of them away in an instant. Her concern for Jane Margaret, as Edward had her baptized, was not nearly as high. She loved her little daughter, but an heir would keep Edward's affections on her, not a daughter.

"Men have bastards often. Your sister is a good example." Isabella reminded her gently.

Marie snorted. "If Thomas had met Catherine and Ruth at the same time then-"

"He would have still chosen Lady Norfolk." Isabella cut her off firmly.

"Lady Norfolk is belligerent, callous-"

"Yet, she is more loyal than anyone I have ever met. She may be blunt, but she is pure of heart. Something I deeply appreciate from her." Isabella glared at Marie.

"She is loyal to those she likes. People such as myself receive nothing but dirty looks and ridicule." She sniffled.

Isabella frowned. "I would only hope to mend relations between the two of you."

Her blonde haired lady glared. "I would never want to be friends with the woman that single handedly killed my sister and has made every single day in Englad as horrid as-"

"Marie! Enough of this." She snapped.

The French woman seemed to know that she could not continue the conversation of Ruth's faults. Isabella raised a hand to dismiss her. As Marie bowed to her and retreated, Isabella wondered why she and Ruth hated each other as fiercely as they did. They were nearly the same person to Isabella, Ruth simply being more bold. Isabella smirked, when Ruth returned she would ensure that the two became friends.


	22. Chapter 22

**This chapter is a bit more explicit than others. If you are concerned, do not read past the name Anne Amelia.**

* * *

><p><strong>April 19th, 1559<strong>

_Hampton Court Palace_

* * *

><p>Edward paced back and forth in his privy chamber, while Northumberland sat across from him, looking rather bored.<p>

"Your Majesty, you can always remarry." He reminded him.

Edward glared, but said nothing. Isabella had gone into labor for the fifth time since they had been married, yet the fear never seemed to leave him. Death and childbirth seemed to go hand in hand, especially when he remembered his own mother had died because of his birth. Citing that Isabella had survived four births, including one with twins was no comfort to him. Any child could bring a woman to her grave.

"Northumberland, surely you must have felt anxious when your wife was in childbirth?" Edward inquired.

Northumberland shook his head. "Not after the first child. The first child is always the hardest, after the first I ceased to worry."

Edward nodded. "There is just something about this birth that is different to me. Perhaps it is another daughter."

Northumberland sighed. "I have never seen a king that hopes for daughters the way others hope for sons. All a girl is good for is alliances."

"We need alliances. Navarre, Denmark, and the Germanies all have heirs that will need wives. I would prefer that they be my daughters than the Empire. The Empire tries to keep the Germanies in the Catholic fold, as France does with Navarre. We must break the cycle. Protestant wives for Protestant rulers." Edward retorted.

Northumberland nodded. "I agree, Your Majesty. England needs her allies, now more than ever"

Edward nodded, then continued to pace. He could hear Isabella's cries as she went through her labor, and part of him wanted to run inside her chambers and ensure that she would survive. He knew he couldn't, men weren't allowed in the birthing chambers, not even the royal physicians could enter. He was forced to put his faith in Lady Sancha and Lady Madeleine, who were working to deliver the child. He would have preferred to have Lady Norfolk, but she had just delivered her own daughter, Lady Rebecca Howard, only a few weeks earlier. Lady Mariana had returned home to do her confinement, so Edward had no choice but to trust Madeleine, who he felt was too inexperienced to deliver the babe. However, he did trust Sancha and having her in the room did calm his nerves.

"You are going to make your self sick, Your Majesty." Northumberland said absently.

Edward sat in a chair and began tapping his foot.

Northumberland sighed in exasperation. "Go visit your children in the nursery. I will tell them where to find you."

"I want to be here when they arrive." Edward shook his head and continued to tap his foot.

"I cannot deal with this, Your Majesty." Northumberland grumbled.

Edward rose to his feet and stretched. "Perhaps I will go see the children."

"Thank you,' Northumberland mumbled.

As Edward walked down the corridor, he could hear Isabella's screams more clearly. He kept walking, knowing there was nothing her could do to help her. As he entered the nursery, he could see Lady Marie gently brushing Jane's hair. Marie jumped to her feet and dropped into a graceful curtsy.

"Your Majesty." Her voice was silky and inviting.

He nodded to her and realized he never paid to attention to her appearance. She had dark blonde hair and clear, ocean blue eyes. She had a smaller frame than Isabella, her hips were narrower, and her pink lips were pulled back in a sweet smile. She was beautiful.

"Is there anything I can help you with, Your Majesty?" She inquired.

He was instantly brought back into reality. "Um, nothing. Nothing at all Lady Marie, you would not mid staying in here with me while we wait for the queen to deliver the child, would you?"

She giggled. "Of course. How can I refuse the king?"

He knew she was flirting with him. He just didn't know if he minded.

He sat in a chair beside Jane's cradle and Marie sat beside him, resuming to brush Jane's hair. His daughter looked up at her father with pale blue eyes. He smiled at her as she reached out to touch his nose. Marie had finished her brushing and placed Jane back in her cradle. He watched her put the blanket over his daughter, then Edward reached out and pulled Marie into his lap. She came easily and smiled warmly.

"Yes, Your Majesty?" She inquired.

He watched her, looking in her blue eyes and found himself enticed, intrigued even. He knew he had every right to make her his mistress, but he had made promises to Isabella. He promised he would be faithful. He released Marie, but she remained in his lap. She brought her hand to his chin and stroked it. The flesh was soft. He cupped her cheek and brought her close to his own face. He froze. He loved Isabella, yet he had been overtaken by lust for her lady-in-waiting. He was confused. He was the king, he could have both if he wanted to. He didn't need both, his faith assured him of that. He still had Marie in his arms as Isabella was giving birth to his child. To make his actions worse, all three of his surviving children were watching him. Yet, something overtook him as he pressed his lips to Marie's. He felt alive, feeling her soft pink lips against his own. She was receptive, she kissed him back. As they pulled away, she looked at him in surprise.

"Your Majesty, I do not know if the queen will be happy with you having a mistress." She watched him expectantly.

He shook his head. "I apologize. I am not sure what came over me. You must not speak of this to Isabella."

Marie stood. "You have my word. Not a soul shall here for this, Your Majesty."

"I thank you." He nodded.

She walked towards the door and he stared after her. He wanted to posses her, as a mistress. He would never want to annul his marriage to Isabella. Yet, he wanted Marie. Once she reached the door, she turned back to him and blushed a bit. He smiled at her, still unsure of what had possessed him to kiss her. He was supposed to be faithful to his wife, but he was a king. Very few kings were faithful to their queens, not even ones with happy marriages. He loved Isabella with all of his heart and had been faithful to her for the four years they had been married. The feeling that he felt when he had Marie in his arms had lit him afire. She was beautiful and dainty, he knew she was unmarried. His father had a bastard son before he had been born, Henry Fitzroy. Sadly, his half brother died before he was born. His emotions seemed to choke the life out of him. He knew he should be faithful to Isabella, he wanted to be a good husband. Yet, there was something about Marie that had just made his heart pound. He didn't know what he wanted.

A knock at the door disturbed his thoughts.

"Your Majesty, the queen hath delivered a daughter." A voice called.

He turned to see Lady Sarah Veldon standing in the door. He stood and followed her to the birthing chamber. Isabella's familiar face was waiting for him. In her arms was his newest daughter.

"I thought we would name this daughter after my two aunts." She grinned at him, she was clearly pleased with having another daughter.

"Of course we can. What shall it be?" He laughed, heartened to see his young daughter, who had dark red hair like himself.

"Anna Amalia, that is the German way to say it." Isabella rocked the little girl a bit.

"What about in English, my love?" He inquired.

"It would be Anne...Anne Amelia." She mused.

"Ah, Anne Amelia. I will have Northumberland write of it." He turned to leave, he didn't want to be around Isabella in his current state of mind.

He nearly ran back to his privy chamber and Northumberland hadn't moved from where Edward left him.

"It is a girl, she shall be christened Anne Amelia." He announced.

Northumberland nodded dutifully. "Yes, and I supposed we should hope to marry her in Denmark or the Germanies. I intend Jane for Navarre."

Edward nodded absently.

"What ails you now, Ned?" Dudley asked.

"I think I am attracted to one of Isabella's ladies." Edward confessed.

Northumberland shrugged. "You are the king. You can have seven mistresses at once if you would like to. Look at Henry of France!"

Edward sighed. "I promised Isabella I would never lay with another."

Dudley snorted. "It is not as if you cannot break that promise. Which lady is it?"

"Lady Marie, the French one."

Dudley started laughing and Edward glared. "I come to you for advice and you mock me?"

"I mock you because you fought me so hard to marry the German girl instead of a French girl and now you desire a French mistress." Dudley continued laughing.

Edward shook his head. "I do not want any mistress."

"Then you wish to repudiate the queen?" Northumberland grew serious.

Edward slammed his hands on the desk. "I would _never_ repudiate the mother of my four children."

"Then what is it that you ask? Do you wish for your wife to die?" Northumberland shrugged again.

"Absolutely not!" Edward was horrified.

"Then keep the girl as your mistress. I'll send for her at this moment." Northumberland got up and whispered to the servant boy outside the door, then returned to his desk to write letters announcing the birth of the new princess.

"Northumberland, I do not want to be tempted. I have already kissed the lady." Edward pulled on his hair.

Dudley scoffed. "Be a man. Take a mistress, the queen is often oblivious to the happenings at court. Except the political aspect of it. She won't find out."

Edward had no response. The silence in the air was growing heavy with the tension, until at last he heard footsteps. The door swung open to reveal Marie and Dudley gathered his letters and left. Marie stepped in cautiously and Edward remained behind his desk.

"Your Majesty, what is this?" She looked around his room and her eyes rested on a portrait of him, Isabella, and his two eldest children.

Edward rose from behind his desk and brought himself in front of her. He took her hand and kissed it. "I do not know what to make of it, but I will ask you to make your heart mine."

Marie blushed. "Your Majesty, I cannot betray the queen like this."

He put his hands upon her waist and brought her close to him. "I ask that she does not know about this."

"I will do what God governs me to." Marie looked up at him with her dark blue eyes.

Edward released her hips and found her hand again. He brought her inside his bedchamber and led her to a table.

"I want you to tell my about yourself." He sat down and waved a hand to a seat.

She sat. "I guess I shall start with my childhood. I was born in 1540, Catherine was born in 1539. We had a brother, Jean, but he died when I was about 7. We lived in Gascony and my father managed to secure a position at court for me. I served Queen Catherine when I was 13 until she brought me to England. While I was in France, I learned English and Spanish. I also learned to play the harpsichord and the lute. I was betrothed to man at court, but he raped me before I could marry him. England gave me an opportunity to start again. I have found no suitors as of yet, but I do not want to marry anyone who I cannot trust."

Edward nodded. "Trust is important in marriage. A man must be able to trust his wife."

"I trust you, Your Majesty." Marie was back to her flirtatious ways.

Edward rose from his chair and walked behind hers. He gently rubbed his hand on her neck, hearing a soft sigh from her.

"I trust you as well, Lady Marie." He whispered.

He slipped her dress from her shoulders and brought his lips to her neck and chest. He kissed her lips again, he loved the way they tasted. There was something about Marie, something that Isabella didn't have that excited him.

"Your Majesty, the queen will not-" He kissed her again.

"Do you want this to take place?" He inquired.

Marie stood, causing the dress to sink to her ankles. His eyes grew wide, taking in everything. She was smaller proportioned than Isabella, but he didn't care. He removed his hose and doublet, and grabbed her. Kissing her was more exciting than kissing Isabella, who often hesitated. He lifted Marie up and laid her across his bed. He kissed her entire body and she giggled as she watched him explore her. He teased her a bit before climbing on top of her. Her eyes were on him, full of trust. He plunged himself inside and he heard her sigh. He rose and fell inside of her, and she dug her nails into his back. He moved faster, she moved with him. He grunted his release inside of her, not concerned if she would carry his child, part of him _wanted _her to. He looked at her, laying at his side.

"I want to make you my official mistress. Only we shall know, but you are _mine._ No man will be allowed to marry you, you are mine." He whispered.

She turned and put her tiny hand on his chest. "Yes, Your Majesty. I shall be yours."

Edward laid there with Marie, satisfied and disgusted with himself. He had fulfilled his urge to sleep with Marie, and he could do so whenever he wished to. However, he had cheated on his wife and could soon have a bastard child. He had admonished the Duke of Norfolk for sleeping with Marie's sister and having a bastard child, yet he was no better. He was a man, and he had urges. As he dozed off with Marie in his arms, he was thinking about Isabella. He betrayed her and there could be proof of it. Northumberland had assured him that it was alright for a king to have a mistress.

Edward just didn't know what he wanted anymore.


	23. Chapter 23

**May 12th,1559**

_Greenwich Palace_

* * *

><p>Ruth trudged into Greenwich Palace. Madeleine had wrote to her that there was absolutely no way to figure out who Marie had been writing letters to, not that it was Madeleine's fault. Ruth realized that she was the only woman at court that could find information she wanted at will. Only Northumberland could rival her at it. She was proud to have delivered her second daughter, Rebecca Howard, on the 13th of April, only a few days before Isabella had given birth. Ruth saw Marie exiting Edward's chambers and she instantly figured that she was the king's mistress. Her eyes narrowed as she watched Marie disappear around the corner and Ruth stormed to Edward's chamber.<p>

Richard, the servant boy jumped when he saw her before bowing, apparently flustered. "Lady Norfolk."

"Richard, I must see the king." Ruth crossed her arms.

She couldn't believe Edward was being so stupid. Stupid was the only word she could think of. He was sleeping with a whore, a well known whore. After what felt like eternity, Richard emerged from the Privy chamber.

"You may enter, My Lady." He said.

Ruth nodded curtly then stormed into the chamber. Edward was sitting behind his desk, pulling out parchment.

Ruth ran to his desk and slammed her hands on it. "How _could_ you!"

Edward looked at her, confused. "Lady Norfolk?"

"Don't play that role with me!" She snapped. "I _know_ what you did!"

He remained confused. "Lady Norfolk, you are being shamefully disrespectful."

"You're sleeping with Lady Marie!"Ruth saw his eyes widen.

He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "I now know why they call you the bloodhound."

"I do not care what they think of me. How dare you violate your vows this way? Isabella is a good wife and queen. She had given you heirs, she has grace and dignity, she..." Ruth took deep breath.

Edward also took a deep breath and leaned back in his chair. "I shall assume you are going to report to Isabella."

Ruth shook her head, and looked back at Edward. "I will not tell her, because it is not my place to tell her."

Ruth walked out of the Privy chamber, completely disgusted by the man she was looking at. He was not the eager boy she had watched Isabella marry, nor the gentle young man that had held vigil over Isabella for weeks after she had lost the baby. He had turned into another man, and she had to force herself to stand by as Edward copulated with the whore Ruth had warned Isabella about nearly five years earlier. Ruth found Marie writing another letter and she stopped to stare. Marie looked up, her dark blue eyes were sad.

"Lady Norfolk, I know what you are going to say. Yes, I am sleeping with the king. Honestly, neither of us are truly proud of it or happy with it. There is just a sort of attraction between the two of us. I hate myself for betraying the queen, for she has been good to me. Yet I find myself in love with His Majesty." She shook her and sighed in despair.

Ruth wrinkled her nose. "I feel no pity for you, but I can assist you in finding a husband if it will end the affair."

Marie looked confused. "You will help me?"

"I will. If you end the affair." Ruth knew she wouldn't.

Marie sighed again. "He made me swear to save myself for him alone."

Ruth looked over her shoulder at the sound of footsteps. Sancha revealed herself, Madeleine and Charlotte close behind her. They curtsied.

"Lady Norfolk, we are pleased to see that you have returned to court. We missed you sorely." Sancha embraced her.

Charlotte smiled widely. "Sancha is to be married to Charles Neville."

"Neville? The heir to Westmorland?" Ruth looked back at the bride to be before turning back to Marie.

"Ladies, I will speak more with you all later. I business to attend to." Ruth shooed the exited women away and led Marie to a more disclosed room in the Palace.

Marie held her head in her hands before meeting Ruth's sharp gaze. "Lady Norfolk, there is another reason I cannot marry."

"You are pregnant, are you not?" Ruth held her tongue.

She wanted to slap Marie for what she had done. She wanted to see Edward flayed alive, not dead, but definitely injured enough to understand what he had done. Marie's silence gave Ruth an answer. Ruth heard footsteps and turned to see Northumberland leaning against the wall.

"Lord Northumberland," Ruth curtsied.

He smirked. "I heard it all, Lady Norfolk. I do believe that you intend to inform, Her Majesty?"

Ruth shook her head. "I cannot inform her. I will leave the matter to itself, but I will have all of you know that I do not condone any of this."

The memory was still burning in Ruth's memory. Catherine's swollen belly and Thomas bending over to kiss it. The day Catherine was burned alive had been Ruth's triumph. Her screams had been joyous music to Ruth's ears, and she had worn yellow to the event. Isabella had allowed it to occur and had not shared in Ruth's pain the way Sancha, Mariana, and Madeleine had. Ruth's sympathy ebbed for a moment before she remembered Isabella was, in a way, her sister. She took a deep breath and turned away from Northumberland and Marie. She wished she had stayed at Bungay Castle with her daughters.

"Lady Norfolk, I apologize-" Marie's voice sounded like grating rocks on her ear.

She turned and put her hands around the mistress's throat. "Silence!"

Ruth felt Northumberland's hands upon her shoulders. "She is now above all women, save queen, her daughters, and yourself. She carries the king's child in her womb, that child even has a chance to become legitimate."

His eyes were sympathetic, something Ruth did not know him capable of. She relaxed and left the room. She found her way to Isabella's chamber and the queen was quietly doing embroidery in her chair near the window. She always sat near windows, to enjoy the gentle breeze in the summer. Her face was hard, a face Ruth knew well. She was angry with something or someone. Ruth wondered if she suspected the affair and she rapped on the wall to catch her attention.

"Lady Norfolk!" She smiled brightly. "I have some stressful news. I am grateful to see you."

Ruth sat down beside her and waited for her to mention the affair. "What is the news?"

"It is the new lady from Portugal, Catalina. She is a convinced Catholic and we are all Protestant or have converted to being Protestants." Isabella shook her head, the hard look returning to her face.

Ruth screamed inside. Isabella was completely oblivious to her husband's affair. Ruth couldn't stand by and watch as her sister's heart was torn in two. However, she knew Isabella wouldn't believe her. There was also the issue with Edward's wrath. He could kill her if he wanted to.

"Well, Isabella, there is something that you must know."


	24. Chapter 24

**January 29th, 1560**

_Richmond Palace_

* * *

><p>Edward was happy to be back at Richmond Palace, while his father favored Greenwich, he enjoyed to observe the Thames with his beautiful queen, Isabella. Yet, he was laying in his own bed with his heavily pregnant mistress, Lady Marie, sleeping by his side. Isabella had brought up the pregnancy to him, but he lied, saying he had no idea who could have impregnated her. He remembered Lady Norfolk's vicious glare as he lied to his pregnant queen, she remained silent for the sake of her husband. She knew he could disgrace them all with the blink of an eye, so she was loyal to him. It didn't stop her from demanding that he discard Marie, but whatever had attracted him in the beginning had kept him in her embrace. Marie's tiny hand pulled his over her belly, the baby was kicking. It assured him of another healthy child, one he didn't have much use for. A son by Marie would have to be raised to the peerage, a daughter would have to be married off to peers of the realm. Isabella's children were used for securing alliances, and were to be better educated than Marie's children who would never leave England. The Thames chugged on sluggishly against the dreary gray sky. He thought of Isabella, her belly swollen once more. It would be her fifth pregnancy in just as many years of marriage. He hoped for another daughter, as usual. His favorite daughter, Jane Margaret, was being groomed for a Navarrese marriage. She was three years old, and was beginning her lessons in the French language. Princess Anne, his second daughter, would probably be married off to a German prince. Isabella preferred a Portuguese marriage. The Portuguese regent, Queen Dowager Catherine, was keen on the marriage as well. Her grand son was a Papist, as was she, but Anglo-Portuguese relations were an alternative for Spain.<p>

"Ned?" Marie's soft voice called out.

Edward pulled her hair from around her face. "Yes, Marie?"

She stretched before she sat up. "If we are to have a son, I shall name him Edward. If a girl, Anne."

Edward raised an eyebrow. "I already have a daughter named Anne."

She glared at him. "You do not love me. You will not give me the joy of naming my daughter after my dear mother?"

Edward sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "I love my wife, Marie. She has given me sons, and she is a beautiful woman."

Marie pulled herself out of his bed. "You claim you love your wife, yet you make me swear myself only to you and continue to allow me to lay in your bed. You cannot possibly love her, you should divorce her! Marry me, it is obvious that you are not as fond of your _wife_ as you claim to be."

He reached for her, but pulled his hand away. "I cannot marry you, Marie. Isabella is a popular queen, and she has borne me sons. Something that you have not done. I am not faithful to her, that it is true. I do harbor affections for you, but I will not leave my wife and endanger my dynasty."

"How are you so sure that I will bear no sons?" Her voice grew shrill.

Edward made no attempt to answer her question. "The child will be named Eleanor."

* * *

><p><strong>February 13th, 1560<strong>

_Richmond Palace_

* * *

><p>Edward was laying with Isabella when Marie went into labor with their child. He had to force himself not to jump to his feet and ensure that she would live. Ruth, much to her displeasure, had been asked by Isabella to deliver Marie's babe. Isabella was still ignorant to the fact that Edward had taken a mistress. Their children were with them, Jane eagerly practicing her French and Arthur responding to her in equally good Latin. Jane had little understanding of any language outside of French and English, which Isabella was sure would come to pass. Alexander, a year younger, was still learning to speak and little Anne was in her mother's arms, content with being doted on by her mother. He was happy to be with his actual family, although Marie's labor was weighing heavily in his mind. His daughter Jane hopped into his lap.<p>

"Papa! Papa!" She cried.

Edward chuckled heartily. "Yes, my love?"

She placed her mother's small crown on her head. "Will I make a good queen like Mother?"

"Of course you will. You will be as great queen, just like your mother." He smiled at his daughter.

Isabella took her crown from Jane's head and giggled. "Absolutely. You are _my _daughter."

"What about me Mother?" Arthur squealed.

She smiled at Edward, her eyes were soft and loving. "You will be a strong king, like your father."

He noticed Isabella blush when he said that she was a great queen. It was true, she had secured the succession and was very popular with the English people. She was a different type of queen, one of her favorite past times was going out in the public and giving out coins to the poor and she did often, with little ceremony. She did not try to win the people over, she did these things from her heart. He loved that about her, she was very humble and seemed completely unaware of her station. She allowed her ladies to call her by her given name, although only Lady Norfolk took advantage of that privilege. Their children called her "Mother" instead of "Your Majesty" which was also unusual. He followed suit and allowed his children call him "father" or "papa" in private. It was improper for it to be done in public.

Anne babbled a bit and Isabella rocked her slightly. "My little Anna, the queen of Portugal."

"I say the Electress of Saxony. I do not wish my daughter married to a Papist." Edward muttered.

"That is why I am in charge of their marriages. Matters of state are just as important as religion. I will ensure that we marry into as many Protestant states as possible, but the Catholic nations are more powerful. This is something we must acknowledge and accept. We cannot leave England without alliance." Isabella pointed out as she wiped Alexander's face.

Edward frowned. "Where would we be without religion, Isabella? Religion is the center of our lives."

"I agree with you, my love. I would just prefer to have alliances to defend the lives of those who depend upon us for protection. That is why I favor Portugal, they are close to Spain and can strike before our navy would ever land in Spain." Her eyes were innocent, yet she annoyed him. She knew too much.

He kissed Isabella, Jane and Anne before he left the room. He walked down the corridor, where Marie was delivering their child. Ruth was exiting the room, but stopped in her tracks. She glared at him fiercely, he knew she would never forgive him. However, he knew she cared too much about her husband's position at court to tell Isabella.

"Eleanor." She growled at him and stalked off.

Lady Sancha and another woman he did not recognize, most likely the woman from Portugal, appeared and followed Ruth down the hall. They curtsied as they passed him, but he did not know if they knew he had fathered Marie's babe. He opened the door, and Marie looked up, smiling when she saw him.

"My love, she is beautiful." Her voice was faint from exhaustion.

He approached and saw a tiny babe with red-gold hair like his own. He had no desire to hold the child the way he had when Jane had been born, nor the pride he had felt when Anne had been born. This Eleanor was _his_ child, but he was not sure if he was happy about it. The child was a by-product of his lust, but Marie was right: she was a pretty babe. He could see all of Marie's delicate features in the child's face, yet she had his color.

"Are you not going to hold her? Is she not _royal_ enough?" Her voice was hurt.

Edward picked the child up, mostly to placate Marie. He was still not nearly happy as he was when Isabella gave him a child, yet he felt affection for the small babe. He wondered if she would die young because of her size, though he said nothing aloud. If he had, he knew Marie would demand to know if he was comparing their daughter to Isabella's children.

"I told you you would give me a daughter." He murmured.

She nodded slowly. "The next child will be a boy."

Edward shook his head. "I would prefer that you give me daughters. That will be less problematic."

Marie said nothing, obviously too tired to argue. He rocked the small babe a bit, unnerved by her silence and decided to give the child back to her mother. He left, no longer curious about his illegitimate child. Ruth was waiting outside of the door.

"Are you proud of yourself?" She inquired.

Edward stopped in his tracks and stared at Ruth, no entirely sure of how to respond.

"Is Thomas proud of his illegitimate daughter?" He retorted finally.

Ruth chuckled. "If you mean to offend me, you fail to do so."

Edward was stung, Lady Norfolk's words cut at his pride and she knew it. He could not combat her wit and her need to pry. She stood, leaning against the wall with a smirk on her face. She was completely disrespectful to his position as king, not that it meant much to Ruth; the Bible was her only superior, in her mind at least.

"I suppose you are not going to acknowledge your bastard publicly. You cannot be a man and let your mistakes be known, can you?" She circled him, watching him with her sharp green eyes.

"And if I do not?" He was becoming annoyed with Lady Norfolk.

She sighed. "God will forsake you. I do not want Isabella to lose any more children, and I do not want to lose her. You must acknowledge your bastards."

Edward shook his head. "I would never disrespect my wife that way."

Ruth shook her head. "I shall pray for you."


	25. Chapter 25

**October 18th, 1561**

_Richmond Palace_

* * *

><p>Silence. Hard, pounding silence. Ruth could hear it, felt it in the very pit of her soul. Marie had delivered another daughter, so had Isabella. The difference was that Marie was gently cradling her second daughter, Bridget, and Isabella was fighting for her life. The year prior, Isabella delivered a short lived son named George, who died a few days after his birth. Isabella's daughter was healthy, but she was laying with a fever, unconscious. Edward would enter, stare, and retreat back to his Privy chamber. Ruth could only remain at her side, covering her with cold towels and hoping that the fever would break. Sancha, Mariana, and Madeleine were all gathered around, burning candles. Ruth dressed her as if she were already dead, her deep red hair was spread across her shoulders, the coverlet was just below her bosom and she had folded it perfectly. This was exactly what she had warned Edward about, he still hadn't acknowledged his bastards and the effects had been disastrous. Prince George had died only nine days after his birth, and now Isabella was laying in God's hands while her ladies waited to see if he would carry her away or set her down, allowing her to recover. Ruth replayed the day prior in her head over and over: the babe was taken to be swaddled and as she turned to congratulate Isabella she had fallen unconscious. The panic had been sever, and the newest princess had not been named.<p>

"You all will watch her while I go speak with the king, yes?" Ruth inquired, her eyes not leaving Isabella.

Mariana was the first to reply. "Of course, Lady Norfolk. "

Ruth nodded and found her way to Edward's Privy chamber, her nose wrinkled at the thought of it. She hadn't been there since she had confronted Edward, and she wasn't very keen on speaking to him again.

Richard was waiting at the door. "Lady Norfolk, I was specifically ordered by the king to keep you away. I cannot allow you to see His Majesty."

Ruth frowned, pushed the young boy out of her way and led herself to the king. Edward scowled when he saw her and she curtsied to try and ease his mood.

"What is it Lady Norfolk?" He mumbled.

She used her softer voice as she approached. "Your Majesty, I fear for her. She may be lost to us all, but you two have a healthy daughter, she looks exactly like Isabella."

Edward nodded, she could see a tear in his eye. "Does she? Shall we call her Isabella?"

Ruth shook her head. "Isabella told me she wished to name her next daughter Constance. So I believe we should follow her wishes and name her Constance."

Edward nodded but he said nothing. Ruth could feel tears in her own eyes, and she reached out to hug Edward. He broke down into a violent sob in her arms, she cried with him. He would lose his wife and Ruth would lose her sister, the thought of it broke her resolve. She imagined that Marie would become queen, which would have disastrous effects on everything. Even if Edward chose another foreign bride, she would be no Isabella. Eventually, Ruth pulled herself together and wiped the tears away from her eyes.

"I know I am improper, Your Majesty. I apologize for everything I have said to you, I just did not want this to happen." She turned to go.

"Ruth!" His voice was cracked with emotion.

She faced him.

Edward shook his head. "Thank you. I would like to see my daughter. Will you take me to her?"

Ruth nodded and led him to the room where she usually took Isabella's newborn children, across the hall from the four older children. The room was dark, but warm. She smiled into the cradle, looking down at Edward and Isabella's unnamed daughter. Picking her up, she set her in Edward's arms. It was the first time he had seen this daughter, they had all been too worried about Isabella to pay much attention to her.

"She does look just like Isabella." He murmured quietly.

Ruth nodded. "She-"

Northumberland entered, interrupting Ruth's statement, and looking a bit uncertain. "Your Majesty, Lady Marie requests your presence. She wants to know why you demanded that she not come to your bedside."

"I will deal with her myself." Ruth snapped.

She got up and stormed to find Marie standing outside of Edward's chambers.

"Lady Norfolk," She curtsied slightly.

Ruth slapped her. "How dare you!"

Marie held her face in shock. "Lady Norfolk, you watch yourself! As soon as Isabella stops breathing I will be taking her place as queen."

Ruth chuckled darkly. "Ah, yes. He will marry you over all of the eligible princesses in Europe? Think again Marie. You have so many women to outdo. You have no dowry, nothing. You are simply a whore, and you think he shall marry you?"

"You have not the faintest idea of what you speak about! He loves me!" Marie shot back.

Ruth rolled her eyes. "Remember what happened when your sister said the man she was impregnated by _loved_ her? She is dead now, is she not?"

Marie curled her lip in disgust. "You are an evil person. I saw you dressed in yellow when she burned. I bet you do not even allow your husband to see his own daughter."

Ruth shook her head. "That is where you are wrong. He sees his daughters quite often. His bastard is ignored as these matters usually are."

Marie nodded. "It is true. Mother always said Catherine was underachiever, I reached for power. I have it, Isabella will die and you know it."

"You say these things, and when Isabella gets well you will be the first at her bedside. Yet, you call me wicked. Edward loves Isabella, you are nothing more than a little play thing." Ruth resisted the urge to slap Marie again, feeling her babe kick inside of her.

"I have given him two daughters, and he continues to come to my bed. He will never discard me." Marie pushed past her in search of Edward.

She heard footsteps approaching. Ruth turned to see Madeleine and Jane Grey running towards her, both of them out of breath by the time they reached her.

"Lady Norfolk, Lady Raby needs to see you immediately." Jane huffed.

Ruth was alarmed. "What is it?"

Madeleine shook her. "It is best if Sancha tells you."

Ruth ran back to the queen's chambers with Jane Grey and Madeleine, catching her breath before she entered. Sancha and Mariana were standing on either side of the bed, Charlotte was near the window sobbing, and Ruth instantly feared the worst.

"Is she..." Her voice failed her.

Sancha shook her head. "The fever has risen, I feel it best if she received her last rites, I am not sure how much longer she shall be with us. Tell His Majesty to summon Archbishop Cranmer."

Ruth nodded dumbly and turned to find Edward. As she neared his Privy Chamber she could hear him yelling, causing her to quicken her step. She saw Edward yelling at Marie. Ruth stopped to observe the two, only to take in Marie's fall from grace.

"How can you even think to ask me this?" He bellowed.

Marie retained her composure, although Ruth could see she was shaking. "I am only thinking of England, Your Majesty."

This response angered Edward further. "You are only thinking of yourself! I cannot believe you would ask me if I would marry you!"

"I can." Ruth interjected and revealed herself from behind the corner.

Edward paled when he saw her, while Marie stormed away, embarrassed.

"Lady Norfolk, how is she?" His voice quiet.

Ruth couldn't even bring herself to look him in his eyes. "She is dying Edward."


	26. Chapter 26

**I am going to begin a prequel to this story as some people feel they need more of a back story for Isabella's existence. I will be writing these stories simultaneously as the prequel will be no more than ten chapters, probably closer to 5 or 6. Anyway, enjoy this chapter**

* * *

><p><strong>October 19th, 1561<strong>

_Richmond Palace_

* * *

><p>Edward watched as Archbishop Cranmer said Isabella's last rites. Isabella was unlikely to live much longer according to Lady Sancha, and she had insisted that Isabella be given her last rites before she passed away. Yet, as he watched Isabella he noticed that her breathing was strong and steady, not weak like that of one not far away from death. Cranmer bowed to him before leaving the room, and Edward got up to stand over his wife. Ruth had fixed Isabella's hair, making her look as if she were already in a casket. However, she was beautiful as she had always been. His three-and-twenty year old wife was laying on her deathbed after the birth of their sixth child. Her held her hand in his, suddenly remembering their wedding day. She had been so nervous to become his wife, worrying about her ability to provide him with suitable heir. He then thought about their first child they had lost, she had been afraid of him, and now here she was, only hours or days away from death. He imagined her beautiful blue-grey eyes looking up at him, laughing and telling him she was only jesting. Yet, her eyes remained closed, and she was still. He decided to name their little daughter Constance Isabella, which Lady Norfolk agreed to. He would need to contract another marriage as Northumberland kept insensitively reminding him, and the now sixteen year old Elisabeth of Valois would very likely become his second wife. He didn't want to think of it, he wanted Isabella to make some miraculous recovery, but he knew that once the fever set in that she was a lost cause. He felt numb, and he barely felt Mariana shove him towards the door. He trudged towards his own chambers, and as expacted, Northumberland was there, writing letters to foreign kings to announce the birth of his newest daughter. Edward noticed a piece of paper that Northumberland was copying from that read, "<em>Constance Sybille"<em> written in Isabella's hand.

"Lady Norfolk found this in Her Majesty's letters," He explained as he copied the name on a letter addressed to the King of France.

Edward picked up the paper and rolled in his fingers. He looked on the back of the slip of parchment where she had written, "_Edmund_". Edward assumed that she intended to name their next son after his great grandfather, Edmund Tudor, 1st Earl of Richmond. He smiled slightly, appreciating how much she had remembered about his family history. He placed the paper back down, sat at his oaken desk, and rested his chin on his folded hands, deep in thought.

_Perhaps Lady Norfolk was right. She may very well be the most disrespectful shrew I have ever met, but she has a good heart. She is no fairweather woman._

Northumberland got up from his desk. "Ned, I know you are ailing."

Edward sighed, he paused to gain strength in his voice. "Why? _Why_, did this happen to her? Why _her? Why..."_

Edward felt his eyes stinging again, nothing close to the ideal King. Yet, he didn't care, his wife was dying, and he was feeling the deepest bitterness. He hated himself for conducting the affair with Marie, it had killed the only woman he would ever truly love.

Northumberland put a hand on his shoulder. "These events happen, Your Majesty. Your own mother is an example of this."

Edward nodded slowly. "I lost a son the year prior to this, now I lose my wife. Lady Norfolk warned me of this, affairs are looked down upon by God. Henry of France died with his mistress' favor upon his lance."

"Your Majesty, not all men lost their wives in childbirth due to affairs. Your great grandmother Elizabeth Woodville lived long after her husband, although her husband had an affair with Jane Shore." Northumberland reasoned.

Edward shook his head. "I was given a good wife, and I failed to appreciate the divine grace of God. Now my wife is slowly dying, leaving me with five young children, and the task of finding a new wife."

"Elisabeth of Valois is a very favorable prospect..." Northumberland murmured tentatively.

Edward nodded absently. "Whom else?"

Northumberland picked up a list. "Dorothea of Denmark, Sibylla of Pomerania, Amalie of Pomerania, Elizabeth of Sweden, Cecilia of Sweden, Marie Eleonore of Cleves, or Maria of Guimaraes are possible brides, Your Majesty. Many good Protestant brides to choose from, of course if you wish to make the Portuguese or French alliance that is an option as well."

Edward leaned back. "I will tentatively choose Elisabeth of Valois or Sibylla of Pomerania. There is still a possibility that she will return to me."

Northumberland shook his head. "It would be for the best if you let go of her, Your Majesty."

Edward raised his hand, signalling for Dudley to leave. Northumberland bowed and closed to door behind him. For the first time, Edward was truly alone and he cried. It was terrible sound that echoed off the walls. He sobbed hysterically, his body shaking. He didn't want Elisabeth or Sibylla, he wanted his sweet Isabella. He would have given his life in place of hers.

_That damned Marie!_

* * *

><p><strong>October 20th, 1561<strong>

_Richmond Palace_

* * *

><p>Edward rose early, it was the day that Constance would be christened. As usual, Ruth would carry the child in procession, and Sancha would carry the baptismal cloth. However, afterwards he wouldn't carry their newborn back to Isabella's rooms and spend the day with them until his work pulled him away. Today, he would return to his Privy chamber to settle the new tax policy as Ruth carried his new daughter back to the nursery. He, like the majority of the court were dressed in mourning clothing, a normally happy occasion had become a large display of grief. A heavy pounding upon his chamber door made him jump.<p>

"Enter," He called.

The door opened and Lady Norfolk opened the door, her eyes wild and her hair, a tangled mess on her shoulders. She swept into an awkward, hurried curtsy.

"The queen!" she croaked.

Edward ran to her and shook her. "What about the queen?"

"She-She hath awakened!" Ruth stammered.

Edward pushed past her and sprinted to Isabella's rooms. Sancha was dabbing at her forehead, but he could hear her weakly protesting. He felt his legs go weak as he walked to the side of her bed. She looked at him slightly confused, as if she couldn't remember who he was.

He couldn't contain his smile. "Isabella?"

He felt her hand rest upon his. "Edward, my love."

Edward kissed her forehead. "I cannot begin to explain how grateful I am to God of your return to us."

"What do you mean? Surely it hath only been a few hours." Isabella looked around her chamber.

Edward shook his head. "No, my dear. You were dead to us for three days. We were all sure that you were lost to us."

Isabella's eyes widened with realization. "Where is my child?"

"Our daughter is with Lady Madeleine, being prepared for her christening. Constance Sybille is the name you wanted, correct?" Edward tried to calm her.

Isabella nodded absently. "How-how is our daughter?"

Edward chuckled. "She is beautiful, my love. She is your reincarnate."

The door creaked open and Marie skulked in. She flashed a large smile at Isabella, but Edward could tell it was forced. He ignored her and wrapped his arms around Isabella.

She gratefully rested her head on his chest. "I feel so weak."

"You will be healed soon, my love." He kissed her gently.

Suddenly, the playful light returned to her eyes. "Are you late for something, Your Majesty?"

"Ah,yes! The christening!" Edward kissed her cheek and then ran down the corridor to the chapel.

He entered the church smiling. It may have been his daughter's christening, but he had already received his blessing.

* * *

><p><strong>October 20th, 1561<strong>

_Hampton Court Palace_

* * *

><p>Marie returned to her apartments. The queen had risen from her fever, and it was unlikely that she would die. She had been looking forward to the day that she would have been hailed Queen Marie and had Lady Norfolk bowing at her feet. Her two daughters, Eleanor and Bridget, were unacknowledged bastards and she was a secret. No courtier knew, save Northumberland and Lady Norfolk, and both looked down upon her. Northumberland had formed a grudging respect for the queen and Lady Norfolk was her closest ally. She had received a letter from Duchess Maria, urging her to poison Isabella. It would be too risky to outright poison the queen. She had a food taster in any case, and Marie did not want any blood on her hands. She looked into the mirror in her vanity. She noticed the darkening circles around her eyes and wrinkles that were beginning to form around her mouth. Her mother had been right to warn her daughters that beauty was fleeting. She touched her finger tips to the glass. She was only one and twenty, should she appear this old? Queen Isabella was three and twenty and she looked just as youthful as when Marie had first became her lady-in-waiting. She turned back to her two daughters. She was waiting for the priest to come baptize Bridget after the princess was baptized. Isabella's children would always be treated better than hers. They were royal, they would have the best marriages and the best tutors. Marie's children would only get leftovers and be kept out of sight.<p>

"Unless someone tell Isabella her dear husband has not been as faithful as he wants her to believe." She chuckled to herself.

Marie turned back to her mirror and her fading looks, if she wanted to benefit from her relationship with Edward she would have to do so quickly. However, she had to find a way to reveal the affair without telling Isabella herself. Isabella would have to discover them together herself, Marie knew she would dismiss it as court gossip if she were simply told. All Marie needed was the perfect time to destroy Edward's marriage.


	27. Chapter 27

**June 11th, 1562**

_St. James's Palace_

* * *

><p>Isabella was waiting patiently. Edward was busy explaining his ideas to indirectly tax the people in order to gain more revenue, and she decided to busy herself with organizing her household until noon when they normally played cards. She and Edward had never stayed in St. James's Palace, and the unfamiliar surroundings put Isabella in an uneasy mood.<p>

"Mariana, can you place the damask gowns on the left of the closet?" Isabella inquired.

Mariana, who had already hung seven of her gowns on the right, turned with a tight lipped smile, and nodded. "Of course, Your Majesty."

"Ah, Lady Northampton. Do not be so cross with me." Isabella giggled.

Isabella turned her critical gaze to Sancha. "Sancha, would you bring the fire up a bit higher? It is a bit cool."

Sancha promptly threw two more logs into the fireplace and tended the fire with a poker.

"Thank you, Sancha."

Ruth entered the room carrying a flask of spiced ale for Isabella and her ladies. "Izzy, please do not torture the girls."

Isabella twisted a stray piece of hair around her finger. "Ruth, I feel odd today. Something is not right here."

Ruth rolled her eyes. A typical thing she did when she felt Isabella was being unreasonable or childish. Isabella glared at her, she truly felt something was odd in the air.

"Perhaps, it is just the babe." Ruth replied after a while.

She poured the ale and the ladies all took a goblet.

" To health of our gracious queen." Anne Langley chirped.

Madeleine smiled before adding. "Also to the fertility of her womb. Bless her seventh babe and hopefully many more."

Isabella laughed and took a sip of her ale before noticing that one goblet had remained on the table. "Where is Marie?"

Her ladies all exchanged glances, although not one dared to open their mouth.

Isabella narrowed her eyes. "Where is Marie?"

She was again met with silence and guilty stares. It was infuriating. She abruptly stood and stormed out of the door, walking down the corridor where Edward was meeting with a few of his council members. It would nearly be time for them to play cards together, and she wondered if she would find Marie on the way. It was suspicious to her that Marie had given birth to two children while she was unmarried, especially since she was now expecting a third child. Isabella wondered if a secret marriage had taken place, and to whom.

As she reached Edward's chambers, she saw something that made her stop in her tracks. "Edward!"

* * *

><p><strong>June 11th, 1562<strong>

_St. James's Palace_

* * *

><p>Edward turned his head to see his heavily pregnant wife standing in the corridor, appearing quite dumbfounded. He had Marie in an embrace, and he was nearly inches from her face, breaking away from a kiss. His heart sank, he had intended to end his affair with Marie after Isabella had began recovering from her fever, but instead he ended up sleeping with his pretty mistress that night, and many nights thereafter.<p>

He pulled his arms from around Marie and began to approach Isabella."My love, I-"

Isabella glared at him. "I think it is best we do not play cards today, Your Majesty."

She hurried down the corridor and Edward stood there, frozen in his own guilt and shame. Marie wrapped herself around him and kissed his cheek, making him feel suddenly disgusted with her. It seemed to be a pattern with Marie, he quickly went from awe, to disgust and back again.

She pulled him back inside his Privy chamber and turned to him, smiling. "Well, now that your queen knows that I am your mistress, there is nothing to threaten her and you no longer have to hide your beautiful daughters from the court. It is a good thing that this has happened."

Edward nodded numbly. "I believe you are right, I can do nothing but acknowledge our children as well as hers. Of course, your children are still illegitimate."

Marie laughed sweetly. "You could take me as your second wife. Following the example of Philip of Hesse, that is."

Edward raised an eyebrow, did this woman think his wife would accept a bigamous marriage?

"In any case, I believe I should see to the queen. I will return to you tonight, correct?"

Edward nodded again, dumbfounded. As Marie floated out of his room, his thoughts instantly went back to Isabella. He had intended to open Parliament the next morning, but he knew he would not sleep that night. He would have to put all of his efforts into reconciling with his wife. She had been nothing but a good wife and mother. Yet, there was some passion in him that Marie ignited in him that Isabella had not given him in a while. Marie made him feel what he had felt on his wedding night. Of course, he had no reason to break a promise to his wife, Northumberland had been wrong by telling him it was his birthright. He would make it up to Isabella somehow.

* * *

><p><strong>June 11th, 1562<strong>

_St. James's Palace_

* * *

><p>Isabella had returned to her rooms to cry. Ruth protectively wrapped her arms around the her and tried to calm her, but to no avail. Isabella wanted revenge, she wanted Marie dead. She did not even want to remain married to Edward anymore. She pushed Ruth off of her and made her way to her closet. She looked at all of the beautiful dresses Edward had given her over the past few years and wanted them burned. She thought about Marie's first pregnancy and realized that it had happened around the time Anna had been born. Anna was three years old now, and she felt herself grow weak. If Edward had been sleeping with Marie while she was in confinement with Anna, that meant when George, Constance, and the babe that was now inside of her had been tainted by his affair. It all made sense to her now, Marie's disappearances, those nights when Edward claimed he had been working on tax policies and fortifications of cities and could not see her, the way he hesitated when she told him she loved him, and Marie's unexplained pregnancies. It was now crystal clear in her mind. Everything.<p>

"Mariana and Charlotte, I need the two of you to pack some of my things. None of the expensive dresses, only my normal wear." She ordered.

Charlotte and Mariana exchanged a glanced, truly stupefied by her orders.

"Yes, Your Majesty." Charlotte and Mariana gave her a curtsy.

Suddenly, Marie entered the room and curtsied low. "Your Majesty, is there anything that you require of me?"

Ruth glared and Jane Dudley shook her head in disapproval. Ruth whispered something to Lady Jane, and Jane's eyes widened as she eyed the queen warily.

Isabella smiled at Marie gently. "Of course, follow me Lady Marie."

Marie followed her, not that she had much of a choice. Isabella extinguished her candle, as all of the wax had melted. She turned to back to Marie, her smile had turned into a scowl as she threw the hot wax in the French woman's face. Marie screamed and stumbled backwards, and Isabella slapped her so that she fell.

"Out of my sight you harlot!" She bellowed.

Marie found her way to her feet and half ran, half stumbled out of the queen's chambers. Isabella turned back to her ladies, even Ruth was in shock.

"Sancha, Madeleine, will you gather my children?" Isabella whispered, her adrenaline returning to its normal levels.

Sancha and Madeleine nodded quickly and hurried to the nursery.

Ruth shook her head. "Isabella, what are you doing?"

Isabella sighed. "I am leaving, Ruth."


	28. Chapter 28

**June 12th, 1562**

_St. James's Palace_

* * *

><p>Edward slammed his hand on the table. "Where is my wife, Lady Norfolk?"<p>

The Duchess of Norfolk calmly set down her embroidery and turned her sharp gaze to him. "I cannot tell, Your Majesty."

Earlier that morning he had went to visit his children only to find that they were all gone. Figuring that they were with their mother, he came to Isabella's rooms to find that she and her ladies had also disappeared. Strangely, Lady Norfolk had remained behind, but claimed to have no knowledge of Isabella's disappearance

"You honestly think that I am to believe you have no knowledge of Isabella's whereabouts?" He took a seat.

Lady Norfolk chuckled. "I never said I had no knowledge, only that I cannot say, Your Majesty."

Her formality was odd, Lady Norfolk was known for her rude and blunt nature. It unnerved him to no end, and he had to force himself to remain seated, not knowing if he would choke her or run from her.

He scratched his head. "What _can_ you tell me?"

"I can tell you that she left shortly after midnight with the children in a litter. She also mentioned that she would be heading to one of the estates Lady Anne bequeathed to her in her will. Which estate, I was not told because she knew I would be ordered to tell you, Your Majesty." The Duchess returned to her embroidery.

Edward turned to go pull his records for Lady Anne's estates, but Lady Norfolk called after him. "I would not go if I were you, Your Majesty."

"Why is that, Lady Norfolk?" He raised an eyebrow.

She set down her embroidery back down. "There is nothing for you to say to her that will bring her back, Your Majesty."

Edward laughed. "Lady Norfolk, she has no other option. My word is law as her husband and as her king."

Lady Norfolk frowned. "It is cruel thing to force her to watch you dally with your mistress, Your Majesty."

He picked up a book and threw it at the Duchess, barely missing her head. "You have no right to tell me what to do in _my _court! You must wish to be expelled."

She shook her head. "I apologize, Your Majesty."

"Perhaps I have been to lenient with you, I see now that you have the ability to respect authority. I had thought you too ignorant before, but it is obvious that you do not respect me, Lady Norfolk." He narrowed his eyes at her.

She continued with her embroidery, trying to pretend he wasn't there.

He threw another of Isabella's books at her. "Answer me!"

She threw down her her needlepoint. "I tried to spare you and myself, Your Majesty. No, I have no respect for anyone who makes a promise that they cannot or will not keep."

Edward scowled and stalked out. Once again, Lady Norfolk had been reasonably right and undermined his authority. He wanted to banish her, yet he needed her. She told him things he needed to know, whether he wanted to hear them or not. He hated to admit it, but he had broken his promise to his wife, but he would bring his wife back and rectify the situation at hand.

* * *

><p><strong>June 13th, 1562<strong>

_Hever Castle_

* * *

><p>Isabella had gone into early labor at six that morning. By twelve she had given birth to a tiny girl, and had struggled with what to name her. Sancha brought her the folded slip of paper that had read<em> "Mary Anne" <em>and Isabella threw it down. She would never think to name any daughter of hers "Mary" again. She finally settled on Philippa Rose, after her maternal great aunt and a royal favorite of Queen Anne Boleyn, aptly since the child had been born in the late Protestant queen's childhood home. The babe had been swaddled and taken to a room that Mariana had chosen for the nursery. Her ladies had left her alone, exploring the gardens and watching over her children, yet Isabella could not rest. She could only think about Edward in Marie's arms, not caring if she and their children were dead. He had seemed to care so much when she had taken ill after Constance's birth, but she now realized that if she had died he would have married Marie the same day.

Clara de Salas poked her head through the door. "Your Majesty, the king has arrived."

Isabella sat straight up. "I do not understand, Clara you must take me for a fool."

She shook her head. "No, Your Majesty. I would never think of you as a fool. The king and a few of his men are here. He demands to see you immediately."

Isabella nodded. "Send him in Clara. We must not keep His Majesty waiting."

Clara curtsied and hurried out of the room. Isabella wished Ruth had been with her, knowing she would have laughed at the slight hint of sarcasm in her voice. Yet, she decided to leave Ruth at court to report Marie's movements, she was the only person Isabella could trust. Suddenly Isabella heard the heaviness of Edward's footsteps and the slightly clanking sound that was coming from his sword.

"Have you gone mad!" He stormed in, his face reddened.

Isabella glared at him. "I thought you would be more interested on how well your newest daughter was faring. I have every right to visit the estates my aunt hath given me."

"Another daughter? Two sons is all you can give me?"He snapped.

"What is it that you want from me?" She sipped a cup of wine that had been left for her.

She felt her stomach twist as Edward gave her a wicked grin. "I want for you to come back to court. In fact, you _will _return to court."

Isabella smiled amiably. "Yes, Your Majesty. I will return to court when you put away your mistress. Marry her to some baron or viscount, and give your three bastards a good dowry when they marry."

He appeared startled. "Was that an order?"

Isabella nodded. "Yes, I believe it was."

"I am not putting her away until I feel like it." He got in her face. "Understand?"

Isabella leaned forward until their noses touched. "Then I am not going _anywhere_ with you. My children and I will remain on _my _estates."

Edward reached back to strike her but stopped himself when she shrank back. "You have lived in England nearly your entire life, and yet you are still foolish enough to think that I will not get what I want. I executed my own uncle when I was a mere child. What makes you believe that you are so special?"

Isabella snorted. "You would not dare have me executed."

He narrowed his eyes into slits. "Do not believe that I am just going to leave you and our children here."

Isabella grinned. "What are you going to do, Your _Majesty_?"

He turned to his men. "I have already given your orders. You are to arrest the queen for treason and escort her to the Tower of London."

* * *

><p><strong>June 14th, 1562<strong>

_Tower of London_

* * *

><p>Edward had decided to visit his imprisoned wife in the tower. She was under the care of his good friend Barnaby FitzPatrick, who had come to London after Edward recalled him from Ireland.<p>

"The queen had to be chained to prevent her from escaping, she is a crafty one." FitzPatrick informed him.

Edward nodded and followed him down the corridors of empty cells until they reached his wife. The chains that hung from the ceiling had been clamped around her wrists, leaving her arms crossed over her head. She was weeping quietly, but when she looked up to see him she grimaced coldly.

"You tried to escape I see." He nodded at her shackles.

She shifted her feet. "This is no way to treat a woman who hath just given birth."

Barnaby opened the cell and Edward stepped inside. He didn't want to be cruel to his wife but he was going to make sure that she would be at his side for as long as he wanted her to be.

He cupped her cheek with his hand. "Why do you run from me, Isabella? I have been a good husband to you. I have never raised my voice or lost my temper. Why must you be so angry with me?"

She laughed. "I cannot believe that I am expected to be complacent when you have lied to me. You promise me on our wedding night that you would never lie with another, and yet I have found you, my husband groping for trout in a peculiar river!"

Without thinking, Edward struck her. She whimpered, but he could see the tears in her eyes. "I believe you will be spending many of your days in here, my lady."

He stormed off but he could heard Isabella, half sobbing, half screaming. "Edward! Edward! _Edward!"_

The further he walked, the more hysterical she became. He kept walking, she needed to learn her place.


	29. Chapter 29

**June 15th, 1562**

_St. James ' s Palace_

* * *

><p>It had been days since Edward had left to find Isabella. Ruth doubted he would find her, he had been foolish to believe Isabella would never discover the affair. Thomas was staring out of the window nearby, waiting for Edward's return. Elizabeth and Rebecca were playing on the floor near his feet. Rebecca and Elizabeth both looked like her, same green eyes, same curly brown hair. The sight of her daughters always made her smile, yet she wondered if Thomas ever thought of his daughter Angelique. The girl was still in the country, being brought up on her uncle's estates. Mariana never spoke about the girl to Ruth, fearing her wrath. Angelique's very existence tormented Ruth, she always wondered if Thomas felt love towards the child. She had heard snatches of conversation between Thomas and his brother Henry. Henry had mentioned that she had blonde hair and blue eyes, she was tall for her age and that she loved dancing. Henry would ask if Thomas wanted her at court and her husband would decline. Ruth wanted to see the girl, to know if she compared to her own daughters. Ruth knew Isabella probably felt the same way, except Isabella had seen Marie's daughters. Ruth could only watch as Isabella smiled and told Marie how beautiful they were. Marie would graciously smile back and thank Isabella for her kind words and Ruth would ball her fists so tight that her nails dug into her palms. She could barely imagine how embarrassed she must have felt when she saw Marie in Edward's arms. In Isabella's absence Marie had been given her own ladies as if she were queen. It disgusted Ruth to no end.<p>

Thomas jumped to his feet. "I see men bearing the king's livery."

Ruth got up from her chair and joined her husband by the window. She saw Edward in the middle of the procession, but she didn't see Isabella.

"Thomas, do you see the Queen?" Ruth stood on her tip toes so that she could see better.

He shook his head. "I see the children. No Queen. "

Ruth furrowed her brow. "Do you think she's retired from court?"

Thomas shrugged. "It is possible. Perhaps she's even agreed to a divorce."

Ruth shuddered. "That means I'd have to serve Marie on bended knee. You and I both know Edward would put me in her household."

Thomas kissed her forehead. "I am only jesting my dear. I know she would never agree to a divorce. Come, let's meet the king."

Ruth took Elizabeth's hand and Thomas picked up Rebecca, and they proceeded to meet the king at the palace entrance. Edward was carrying Constance in his arms and had Jane by the hand. It was almost as if he had never cheated on Isabella. Isabella's ladies were following behind Sancha. Suddenly, Marie shoved Ruth aside and sauntered up to Edward, kissing him as if she were his wife. Edward had truly gone mad.

* * *

><p>Ruth returned to Isabella's rooms with her friends following behind. She needed to know was going on. Immediately.<p>

Once she closed the door she turned to them. "When is Isabella returning to court? "

Sarah Veldon spoke first. "The Queen will not be returning to court unless the king allows it."

Ruth wrinkled her nose. "I do not under-"

Charlotte gave Ruth a sympathetic glance. "The Queen has been imprisoned in the tower."

Ruth was enranged. "On what charge?"

"Kidnapping the Prince of Wales." Charlotte was twisting her handkerchief.

Ruth huffed. "Our king has gone mad. All for a harlot that does nothing but fill our court with useless bastard daughters."

Ruth turned to leave, Edward would have Hell to pay if thought that Ruth would just accept Isabella being arrested on the mist tenuous charge - kidnapping her own son.

"Lady Norfolk, wait! " Sancha pulled her back into the room and Mariana closed the door.

Ruth eyed them peculiarly. "I am going to speak with the king. Do not believe you all will stop me."

Mariana averted her eyes under Ruth ' s sharp gaze. "There is more that you must know."

Ruth nodded for them to speak. Her heart was pounding with anticipation as she waited, a few moments feeling like an eternity of fear and suffering.

Sancha sighed before she began. "His Majesty has rescinded his promise to keep the children at court under your care. He believes it to be fit that each child be sent to stay in separate households with new governesses that he hath chosen himself from his various female relatives."

Ruth could feel her heart shatter. Isabella's children were like her own, she could not bear to separate from them. It was normal for children of royal status to have their own households, but Edward had decreed that his children would remain with him so that he could be involved with their education more directly.

Ruth grew cold. "He is trying to break Isabella. He knows those children are her light, now he takes them and scatters them throughout the country side. He must want to parade his whore around more openly."

_Idiot. Blundering idiot he is._

She pushed her way past her charges and stormed to Edward's rooms. Richard appeared to be dreading her approach and he quickly stepped aside as Ruth reached the door. She wanted barge right in and scream at him but she decided to be ladylike with her approach.

"Richard, would you kindly inquire if I may have an audience with His Majesty?" She offered the boy a pence before he disappeared into the chambers.

Ruth had to stop herself from laughing at Richard's expression. After years of abuses from Ruth, hearing kind words and a bit of money from her was very strange to him. When he returned he still eyed her warily but gestured for her to enter. Ruth nodded gratefully and quietly enter Edward's privy chamber. She curtsied to him and waited for him to speak.

He looked up from his papers, his spectacles balanced on his nose comically. "Lady Norfolk I am quite busy. What is that you need?"

Ruth smiled sweetly. "I need for my sister to be released from the Tower, Your Majesty"

Edward nodded. "I planned to release her soon. It pains me to treat her so harshly but she cannot just leave court with our children without requesting permission first."

Ruth smiled. "Of course, Your Majesty. It was only natural for me to intercede on her behalf."

Marie soon walked out of a deeper chamber, wearing nothing but a thin shift. She was heavily pregnant and it was obvious that she had been sleeping in Edward's bed while he worked. She ignored Ruth's presence, although she was inclined to bow to Ruth, being an unmarried woman. Instead she sat on Edward's lap, holding his large hands in her own and smiling at him as she placed it on her large belly. The scene before her made her sick. Everything about Marie was wrong. Edward waved the mistress off, focusing back on Ruth.

"I am sure that is not the only thing on your mind, Lady Norfolk. I can tell there is something else you require, you are being much to docile."

Ruth smirked. "You know me well. I would like to know why you have decided to dissolve the nursery and remove me as governess."

Marie laughed. "I asked him to. They are royal children, why should they be at court? The country air is better for their health anyway."

Ruth restrained herself from choking her. "It will distress Isabella severely if you separate her from her children, Your Majesty."

Edward frowned."It will also stop her from taking them all and trying to poison them against me. I love my children Lady Norfolk."

Marie grinned. "Besides, you will be much too busy being the governess to my children."

Ruth turned to Edward waiting to confirm what Marie had said.

He looked a bit uncomfortable. "Yes, Marie insisted that you be governess to our daughters."

Ruth spoke through gritted teeth. "Why would Marie request me of all people? We haven't the most agreeable relations."

Marie laughed. "You were the obvious choice, Lady Norfolk. There is no other person I would ever want to be governess to my children."

Ruth was outraged. Marie was exerting too much influence over Edward, it was the biggest slight she could have thrown in Ruth's face. Governess to the bastards of woman she loathed. Ruth turned to leave but she could hear Marie following her. Once they were outside the Privy chamber door, Ruth turned back to glare at her.

Marie had a smug look upon her face. "I'm going to ruin you, Lady Norfolk. Your precious sister's escapade hath cost her the king's affections. I have influence, all I need is the crown and Isabella is throwing it away. The Princesses Eleanor and Bridget will be happy to have you wait upon them."

Ruth chuckled. "Au contraire Marie. Edward will never forsake Isabella for you. He still loves her, I can see it in his eyes. Once you deliver your next daughter all of of your mystic will vanish. Your looks are fading my dear. You are nothing more than a fling. All mistresses are discarded for newer, prettier ones. Do not fancy yourself above them, many of them were much more interesting than you. Oh, I know of no Princesses Eleanor and Bridget, only two bastard girls with a delusional whore of a mother. Poor things, maybe I can turn them into something useful to society '

With that, Ruth walked down the corridor smiling. Marie may have convinced Edward to make her the governess of his bastards and imprisoned his wife but Ruth know that with all things negative, it too, will soon pass.


	30. Chapter 30

**July 19th, 1562**

_Tower of London_

* * *

><p>Isabella fell on the ground, wincing in pain. She had grown used to holding her arms above her head since her imprisonment a month ago and now she was laying on the ground, too weak to do much else. She tilted her head up and saw Ruth, dressed in mourning clothes, Edward, and a much slimmer Marie. She noticed that Edward was holding her hand.<p>

Ruth ran to her side as Barnaby Fitzpatrick opened her cell door. "Isabella! My poor sister!"

In an instant, Ruth had her in her arms, stroking her hair and commenting in how pale and thin she appeared. Her sister helped Isabella to her feet and Edward approached with a smile as he released Marie's hand.

He gave her a kiss on the cheek. "My dear wife, I have missed you."

Isabella's voice was raspy and weak. "Then why had you not come for me sooner?"

He shook his head. "You are still very weak, my dear. Tonight we welcome the Queen of Scots and we will be happy again."

Isabella allowed a faint smile to grace her features. "I cannot wait to see my children. "

Marie spoke and Ruth wrapped a protective shoulder around Isabella. "The children have been sent away. They all have their own households with their own governess. It much more befits their station."

Isabella turned sharply to Marie, her eyes piercing. "Do not speak in my presence, harlot. I see you have given birth to another bastard girl."

Marie put her hands over her stomach protectively. "How do you know?"

Isabella shook Ruth off and stepped closer but Edward intercepted her. "Isabella, your health is very delicate. What Lady Marie did not know is that I have sent for all of the children to be present for the visit. Come, we must return to court."

Isabella was very shaky as she took her first real steps. Edward seemed to sense her weakness and picked her up in his arms, leaving Marie to trail behind alongside Ruth. Isabella leaned her head against his chest, hearing his heart beat in tune with her own, presenting itself as a sign that she still held his heart. He set her down gently in the carriage and sat beside her, leaving Ruth and Marie beside each other. The dark glares that the pair sent each other increased the tension. Edward was gripping her hand gently, but his skin felt cold to the touch. She was no longer in love with him as she had been before. She felt utterly betrayed by the man that swore if she trusted him that she would never have to fear. She had given him her trust wholeheartedly and it had been shattered before her very eyes. It suddenly reminded her of a family secret. Something that had long been locked into the shadows, suppressed by her own selfishness. She knew what had to be done. As she passed through London she resolved to right past wrongs as soon as she was strong enough to walk on her own. Edward picked her up and carried her to her rooms where the remainder of her ladies were awaiting her return. She was lain in bed before Edward turned to her ladies.

"I entrust you all with the care of my wife, I expect her to be ready to feast tonight." With that, he was gone.

Ruth was immediately at her side with a small meal. She was skipping a bit, the only evidence that she was excited.

Isabella smiled back to her. "Ruth, a thought hath occurred to me."

Ruth raised an eyebrow. "And would that be Izzy?"

Isabella moved a stray piece of hair behind her ear. "I must go back for Anna."

Ruth's eyes widened but she responded cautiously. "Anna? You don't mean-"

Ruth broke off her sentence when she saw Isabella's eager nod.

* * *

><p><strong>July 27th, 1562<strong>

_London, England_

* * *

><p>With the delay of the Queen of Scots, Isabella decided to bring herself to face Anna. She remembered the last time she had laid eyes on her youngest sister. It was after Anna's twin Sophia had died of smallpox, only 12 years old. Anna had become melancholic until she was deemed mad by the physician. She had been locked away in London ever since. Isabella remembered the sullen gray - blue eyes, a trait she and her three sisters had in inherited from their mother, and the silky raven black hair that flowed to her waist. Isabella had fifteen and Anna had been twelve. Isabella imagined that her sister had to be about one and twenty now, while she was four and twenty. She had prayed that Anna was alive and well, and bore no ill will against her. She knew that she would be stunning to look at, Anna had always been. So had Sophia, who had hair ad blonde as Anna's black. They had been the perfect mix of opposites and we're extremely close as twins normally was. Anna had to be restrained to keep her away from Sophia when she had been stricken with smallpox. Their middle sister Amalia, had already died of the plague when Isabella was eight, so she knew that Sophia would die. However, Anna didn't remember Amalia and had been hopeful that Sophia would live. The abrupt halt of the litter ended her thoughts of the past she had long locked away. Yet, being imprisoned had shown her how Anna must have felt all those years locked in asylum. Isabella stepped out of the litter, making sure to not reveal her identity. Men murmured a quiet "Your Grace" as she passed, she still appeared as a noblewoman but not the queen, and that's all that mattered.<p>

She smiled at the stewardess. "Anne Exeter? "

The fake name that had been given to protect Anna's identity sounded foreign on her lips, yet she maintained her unreadable expression as she was led into the prison of the mad. Screams of pure terror rang out from somewhere far in the back and Isabella internally shook.

"Lady Anne Exeter is one of our favorites. She is not actually mad, she only remains to assist us in out duties so that she will have room and board. She is noble, of that I'm sure, she should have some fortune stored somewhere. Perhaps, a greedy man in her life deemed her mad to take her inheritance. It happens so often." The stewardess mused.

Isabella could feel the guilt creeping into her heart. She had abandoned her little sister to this fate, neglecting to mention her existence to Edward. In a way, she had convinced herself that Amalia, Anna, and Sophia hadn't existed.

"Lady Anne?" The stewardess called.

Suddenly, a young woman exited the cell that so happened to be unlocked. The flowing raven black hair, the stormy grey blue eyes, and the pale face that seemed so child like.

She nodded to the stewardess. "Yes, Mistress Harding?"

Mistress Harding nodded to Isabella. "This woman claims to be your sister. She wished to take you home."

Anna narrowed her eyes and looked her up and down. "I have three sisters but two of them are dead. I know not of the other."

Isabella pulled the heavy gable hood off of her head and removed the scarf from her face. "Well now you do sister."

Anna's eyes widened. "Izzy?"

Her voice was barely a whisper, yet Isabella could hear the hope that had overtaken her suspicion. Mistress Harding suddenly realized that she was in the presence of the Queen and quickly bowed.

Isabella shook her head. "You may rise, Mistress Harding."

Isabella then turned back to Anna. "Anna, I'm bringing you home with me."

Anna nodded eagerly. "Yes, we will go to Bletchingley with our Lady aunt and -"

Isabella shook her head. "No, sister."

Anna seemed confused. "Where do you call home? Hever?"

Isabella shook her head again. "I am currently living at St. James' s Palace."

Anna nodded, appearing to understand. "You're a courtier now?"

Isabella chuckled. "Sister, I am the queen."

Anna laughed loudly. "I am not a child anymore Izzy. You cannot play your tricks on me."

Isabella raised an eyebrow. "I am married to King Edward and I have six children with him."

Anna smirked. "What are their names? "

"Jane Margaret, Arthur, Alexander, Anna Amalia, Constance Sybille, and Philippa Rose." Isabella quipped without hesitation.

Anna's eyes widened but Isabella raised a hand before she could speak. "We are leaving. Come."

* * *

><p><strong>June 27th, 1562<strong>

St. James' s Palace

* * *

><p>Edward was locked inside of his Privy chamber when Isabella and Anna, who insisted that she be called Anne, arrived to court. As usual, the courtiers bowed as she passed them, though she could hear the whispers about Anne. Save her hair and temperament, Anne was like Isabella in every way. Richard's eyes widened as he laid eyes on Anne and Isabella had to step in front of her in order to gain his attention. Anne giggled as Richard flushed with embarrassment.<p>

Richard returned shortly and waved them in. Anne smiled graciously at him, causing the young page to blush more as they walked into Edward's privy chamber. Marie was sitting nearby, amusing herself with her daughters. Anne quickly understood the situation, anyone would as Eleanor FitzRoy grew and began to resemble her father, offering a sympathetic glance. Isabella acknowledged it with a slight nod before smiling at her husband.

She made a grand gesture. "Your Majesty, I would like to present you with my sister, Lady Anne of Cleves. "

Marie looked up quickly from Eleanor. "Sister?"

Edward seemed equally confused. "Isabella, you must explain."

Isabella's eyes narrowed. "Only if Marie is dismissed."

Edward raised his hand to Marie and she left with Eleanor in her arms. Anne was watching Isabella expectantly.

The Queen sighed before she began. "Edward, I never told you that my sister Anne was alive. In mine eyes she was dead although she lived, locked away in an asylum in London."

Edward nodded before laughing heartily. "Welcome to court sister."

Anne smiled shyly. "Thank you, Your Majesty."

With that short introduction, the two women left Edward's rooms. They were silent as they passed the other courtiers and they turned the corridor on the way to Isabella's apartments.

Anne spoke first. "So he openly keeps a mistress? Flaunting her right before you?"

Isabella cringed, hearing the hostility in her tone. Anne was very much a cross between Isabella and Ruth. "Yes, since I discovered the affair a little over a month ago."

Anne shook her head. "That bastard that was in his rooms, she has to be at least two years old. You were always so oblivious. Now you turn a blind eye to the things you cannot unsee."

"And what do you expect that I do?" Isabella snapped, angry with herself.

Anne smirked. "Simple. You get even."

* * *

><p><strong>This is the final chapter of Edward's Queen, however Isabella's story has just begun. Because I don't want this to become too long I'm splitting this into two parts. Please watch out for All Hail the Queen, the follow up to Edward's Queen. Also read The Fate that Binds Us, which is a prequel to Edward's Queen. Thank you for reading, reviewing, following, favoriting, and showing support.<strong>


End file.
